Death Note Cell
by Xx.Eru.dess.xX
Summary: I can’t lie when I say I would be perfectly fine if it had never happened. But I also can’t lie when I say that I would be worse off had it not happened. It’s brought me closer to him, closer to him than I had ever been before.
1. New Life

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Yeah…I know, it sucks. But I promise I'll change it later. Maybe I can get some feedback from my loyal fans? -Not that I have any, anyway-. D:)

Rating (of d00m!): Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: Hello everybody! I'm back, after three days of not being on my computer. (Just FYI, I was busy writing this story. ) WOW. SUCH A LONG-ASS VACATION OMFG. Okay, I'm done. But anyway, remember that story "Glitches"? (Yeah… I'm ashamed… -crawls in a corner and dies-) Okay, so I decided to rewrite it. Because it sucked. And…come on. Nobody here that has read it can't say: "No, come on Eru-dess, it doesn't suck…you're underestimating your talents…" Well, you know what? F U!! Exactly. Because it sucked worse than…well, worse than… oh God I don't know what it was worse than. But it was bad. But anyway, I'm rewriting it and happy with it, actually. I have almost fifty handwritten pages so far. (But that's cause my big-ass handwriting takes up the whole damn page in like, two sentences.) But…it's still cool. Well, at least I think it is. Review and tell me what you think of the improvements. Oh, and you know that rule about you're never supposed to start a sentence with the word "and"? Well, I have one thing to say: FUCK IT. IN FRONT OF A MIRROR. :D

Summary: I can't lie when I say I would be perfectly fine if it had never happened. But I also can't lie when I say that I would be worse off had it not happened. It's brought me closer to him, closer to him than I had ever been before. Who, you ask? I should think you know, but if you don't— L.

Pairings: AS ALWAYS: LightxL. And some of LightxOC, too. But…it's completely one sided.

Warnings: Yay, lot's o' warnings! XD that's always nice.

1. OMFG NOT FOR LITTLE KIDDIES SRSLY. But being serious, this is _not_ for kids. It's really inappropriate and violent and will scar you for life if you're under the age of… 17, I think it is. It's either that or 16. I don't remember, but if you're under those ages, don't read! PLEASE I'MA BEGGING YOU!! Kthx. XD

2. Light's -coughMYcough- bad language, and some inappropriate themes. Relating to man sex. XD I can't believe I just wrote that, omg. Anyway…

3. Spoilers for L's real name.

4. If you're read Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, you'll probably laugh when your hear the name "Rue Ryuzaki." I just threw it in there because I couldn't think of anything else, okay? Okay.

5. OC's. Oh geez, my own personal Mary-Sue. Except…this one's not falling for L. She's falling for Light, and it's not Misa. Misa's not in this, cause Misa's not cool. (D muwahahaha I'm evil. XD don't hate me, Misa lovers! Plz Kthx!)

6. Ever seen "The Mist"? Ever read it. Err…well, a little later, that's kind of what's gonna go on.

7. Ever read "Cell"? O.O if you have, you're probably scarred for life, right? Well, that's what's going on, too. If you haven't read it, you'll find out soon. D -evil grin-

8. It's completely AU. No Kira anymore, Kira's gone, okay? Good. Now that we got _that _figured out…

ON TO THE FRIKIN' STORY OMG!! Oh, story is written in Light's POV and he doesn't wanna be a detective no more. He's going to Oxford to be a neurosurgeon. Kay? Kay.

Chapter one: New Life.

'_Today is the day I walk a free man…_' I sighed. No, that wasn't right. I was just remembering, that was all. I walked a free man over four years ago. _That _was right. But as I sit telling you this story today, it is almost six years ago. Even though my mind would rather forget the events of six years ago, I can tell you that it's not going to be easy. Actually, it's probably not going to happen at all. Every detail, every conversation is still fresh in my mind as though I am experiencing it this very moment. But I'm thankful I'm not. I can't lie when I say that I would be perfectly fine if it had never happened. But I also can't lie when I say that I would be worse off, had this not happened. It's brought me closer to him, closer to him than I had ever been before. Who, you ask? I should think you know, but if you don't— L. I've long overcome calling him that stupid alias.

But back to the subject at hand. Since you so eagerly asked, dear reader, I will tell. I will tell you what I have so desperately wanted to get off my chest.

'_No, four years ago. I walked a free man. No more percentages flying my way, no more accusations, no more blame. No more…Kira. No more…L._' Kira had become a thing of the past four years ago. Ever since L had cleared me for suspicion of being the terrible serial killer. It took far too long in my opinion, but I'm not trying to involve my personal opinion in this story more than it needs to be.

I stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly. Mornings were always the slowest part of the day for me, I had never been much of a morning person. Which was good, because my classes didn't start until noon. Yes, that had become my life. Going to college and working my ass off. Medical school was no walk in the fucking park, that was for damn sure. But I knew that when I decided that I wanted to be a neurosurgeon.

Oxford was _so_ much different than Japan that it hurt. I missed my family most of all, especially my sister, Sayu. God, she was growing up, wasn't she? '_Almost eight-teen now, huh… Damn._' I thought.

Finally deciding it was time to get my lazy all out of bed, I threw of the covers and shivered. "Damn cold," I muttered. Oxford's temperature sure had thrown me for a loop the day I arrived here. They're highest temperature is in July, and it's seventy-one degrees. Oh, well. To talk about it now would be pointless, so I'm not going to. Standing up, I was faced with the full-length mirror that I…usually tried to ignore most mornings. Self-confidence problems? Ah, dear reader, think again. No self-confidence problems here. I stared at my reflection with honest resentment showing in my eyes. Now, if it seems like I hate myself by this point, you'd only be half right. I sort of hated myself, but not for some pathetic reason, oh no. I most certainly wasn't clinically depressed, and I had a pretty good reason. If you heard it, you'd probably think exactly what you should. That I'm stupid, and that I probably couldn't wait to kill myself. Not true.

What I did _was_ stupid, that was for sure. I'll probably never forgive myself for it, although the reasons I should outweighed the reasons I shouldn't by far. And the people it technically…affected didn't seem to care anymore. Or he was very good at covering up a grudge. But at this point in my story, that little detail doesn't have any significance. Not yet, at least.

I ran my hand through my hair, which was getting impossibly long. Again. With all the studying that I had been doing lately, I hadn't been paying as much regard to my personal appearance as I used to. "I need to take a shower…" I said aloud to myself. I had also started talking to myself recently. But no big surprise there. I had no one else in my life, no one special. I was too busy. And besides, I didn't want anybody anyway. There was only one person that I had my eye on then, but they…no, he—had been out of my sight for quite some time. Say about, four years? You can imagine who I'm speaking about now, can't you? If you can't, well…sorry. I'm not telling.

After my shower (which was long, but not _nearly_ as relaxing as I had imagined), I didn't bother getting dressed. I paced around my small apartment, (Or "flat", as I've heard people call it here.) towel wrapped around my waits. Yes, I had been reduced to pacing. I turned and faced my reflection again. Hair wet, and sticking to my face, I looked unusually pallid. Just like… I pushed the thought out of my mind. The reason I could barely stand to look at my reflection was because every time I did, I would see him. Just somewhere into the distance, staring at me. It sent a pang of guilt cascading down my spine every time it happened. That's why I averted my eyes and began to get dressed.

I used to like the color white. Then, I hated it. Now, it only slightly bothers me. It reminded me of him, how he would always wear a damn white shirt every day. That's why nothing in my closet was white. At all. It was easier that way, not thinking about him. I sighed and straightened my shirt, pulling it down. Since I had absolutely nothing else to do before class started, I'd go and hang out in my favorite book store, not too far from campus. (If you're interested, I was attending Oxford.) None of the books there interested me at all, I had probably read all of them twice, anyhow. Besides, I really didn't go there for the books. Usually, she was there. Remember me saying I didn't have anybody all that 'special' in my life? Well, that was excluding her. Excluding Abigail. She had become the reason I went there every morning. She was tall, blonde and drop-dead gorgeous. And it was insanely obvious that she had her eye on me. Don't get me wrong; I would certainly be drooling over her… if I were straight. But I'm not. Still, she was the closest thing to a girlfriend that I had in my life. She was in her third year of college, just like me.

I stepped out of my apartment. There was that damn cold again. "You know, I should really be used to this by now, shouldn't I?" I mumbled, starting toward the flight of stairs on my right.

"I'd say you should." Oh, I must have forgotten to mention. The same apartment complex. I turned around to see Abigail. Impossibly short skirt and low top, as always. The only thing she didn't know was that she was attracting the attention of every male— but me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "How long have you been here again?"

"About a year." We started down the stairs together. "It's so different, you know? A lot less…crowded, and it's strange to have to speak English mainly now." She nodded, understanding. "I haven't run into anybody that speaks Japanese as their first language yet. But I will… one of these days."

"Nobody would ever know you don't speak it as a first language by the way you sound, Light." I smiled. She loved to compliment me. Sure, I liked it, but… Suddenly: "Oh, shoot. I forgot my cell phone." I had never once heard a curse come from her mouth. Though I had a feeling she cursed all the time when I wasn't around. "Oh well… I can always go get it later. You have yours, don't you Light?"

"Yeah, I got it." I began to reach into my pocket. Oops. Nothing. "On second thought, scratch that. I must've left it back in my apartment. Maybe we should go get yours." She shook her head. Obviously it wasn't that important, she probably didn't even need to call anybody. I couldn't help but think sometimes that the world would be better off without cell phones; an idea he most assuredly instilled in me.

"No, no, Light. It's okay, I can run back here at noon and grab it. But for now… what did you have in mind?" We had reached the bottom of the stairs and were just standing and talking. She was leaning in a little close to me for my tastes, but I would never tell her, anyway. It was better to let her think that we had something. I really couldn't chance losing the friendship that I had forged with her. But if she tried to drag me into bed, I was going to run.

"I don't know… do you want to go get some coffee? I think our book store's open." She brightened up immediately, if that had even been possible. It sounded fun, and I needed to relax some anyway. It would be good to get my mind off of him, off of L. Anything to stop me from thinking about him I could afford to do. Besides, I did _like_ talking to her, I did value her friendship. Much more than the girls in college that tried to invite themselves to be my girlfriend. Or the ones that try to drag me into their dorm rooms. Yuck. Some of those girls were enough to make even the horniest of straight men run. I didn't have a car— not enough money, so we began to walk.

It was silent for a while, just walking next to her like that. I looked over at her out of the corner of my eyes. She had cut her hair, I noticed. It looked good on her, much better than before. Her makeup was much less heavy than it was when she was expecting to see me. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew that I noticed she looked different when I surprised her. She was a smart girl. I knew she made herself look so much different for me, and I really didn't think she needed that. Whether I was interested in her or not, she was still very pretty. Just not the side I was looking for.

Suddenly, she stopped walking. A few paces ahead of her, I backed up and stood next to her. "You alright, Abby?" I asked. She was staring off in front her blankly. No, that's not what you would call her expression. Blank wasn't right… it was more like frightened. "Abby, Abby can you hear me?" I took hold of her shoulder, concern settling into my stomach deep. Was she okay?

"Yeah." She finally spoke up. "But Light, didn't you hear that?" I narrowed my eyes, even more concerned than before. "Didn't you hear that scream, Light? Didn't you hear it?" My heart leapt into my throat. A scream? Was someone in trouble? Was someone hurt?

"No, I—I didn't hear anything, Abby. Are…" I swallowed, trying not to lose my voice. "Are you sure you…" She interrupted me, eyes still wide with fear.

"No, Light, no. I'm positive I heard this. Somebody screamed, somebody's in pain. I can't believe you didn't hear that…" I glanced around me. Other people on the sidewalk passing by had stopped, looking around at each other in confusing, and some in fear. I guess I hadn't heard it.

"Where'd it come form, Abby? What direction, do you know?" I moved my hand down from her shoulder, down her arm and took her hand securely in my own. She shook her head. I looked around again. People had begun to move already, we were pretty much the only ones standing. '_What are you people thinking?_' I thought. '_God, what a heartless world…_'

Then somebody took out their cell phone.

She was a middle-aged woman, maybe in her early to middle fifties. She had short-cropped hair, graying at the roots. She was dressed in a plain shirt and sweats, probably out for a morning jog. She flipped it open and dialed a quick number— most likely speed dial. She caught my eye for a moment, because she stood still, among the many people were still moving down the busy sidewalk. "Nicole?" The woman said, plugging her other ear with her index finger. "Nicole, can you hear me?" Now I was staring at her like Abigail had been staring just moments before. "Nicole, you're breaking up!" She was shouting now, stepping over to the side to let another girl pass. This one was young, just a few years shy of myself then.

Suddenly I heard a clatter, the woman with the short hair (We'll call her "Short Hair" for now.) had dropped her phone. She had the blankest look, it was frightening. Frightening then, frightening now. The young girl (We'll call her "Younger Girl" for now.), the one who was trying to pass stopped. She tired to ask if Short Hair was okay, and… I'm sorry. Forgive me, reader. Accept my apology. Sometimes it is difficult, even now to talk about it. How it all started, that is…

She tried to ask if she was okay, but she couldn't even make out the words. Short Hair dropped her cell phone and grabbed Younger Girl around the shoulders forcefully, dipping her head so her mouth met her neck. There was an earsplitting scream from Younger Girl as Short hair tore into her jugular with her unnaturally sharp canines. Blood spurted from Younger Girl's neck as Short Hair began ripping away the flesh, blood dripping down her chin and onto her shirt. My stomach lurched, but I was frozen in shock. Younger Girl's screams died down until they were just a sickly guttural noise emanating from her ripped apart throat.

Another chorus of screams and shouts and shrieks of horror came from the crowd as everyone scrambled and clambered to get away from Short Hair, who was preoccupying herself by devouring Younger Girl's neck. She had long ago died, when Short Hair had first bitten into her neck.

Somebody slammed hard into my right shoulder, knocking me off balance. I teetered for a few moments, stepping back and losing sight of Abigail in the sea of frantic people trying to get away. Abigail screamed my name, reaching out her hand toward me. I tried to grab it, but I missed. There was a thunk like dead weight as Younger Girl probably dropped to the ground.

"Mom?! Yeah, mom, it's me!" I looked over to my side to see a young child, no more than fourteen, trying to avoid getting run over by the crowd and trying to talk to his mother on his cell phone. He was right next to me, screaming into my ear almost. "Mom, I don't know what happened," He had a thick English accent, I could barely understand him. "This lady just killed this other lady, just bit into her neck and killed her…" There. He dropped his cell phone too, just let it fall from his ear. His arm was lax at his side, and I could see his pupils shrink to tiny dots. His mouth fell open and his eyes became almost unseeing.

I tried to turn to go back to Abigail, but I felt towo relatively strong hands grab my shoulders and turn me around forcefully. I was faced with the teenager that was trying to talk to his mother just a moment ago. He was terrified to death, I could tell that much just by looking at him. He shook me with amazing force. "Who am I?!" He screamed. "Who am I oh my God I don't know my name where am I who are you where are we what's happening?!" It was one long sentence. My heart pounded in my chest as I threw him off of me. I watched him run through the crowd, screaming bloody murder.

Author's –coughPOINTLESScough- note: Okay, how's that for a super long big ass first chapter! XD. That is… eighteen hand written pages. And… -checks- Oh geez…five…typed pages. XD omfg I'm so pathetic! Okay, so right now you're probably going: Wait… why is this rated M? This doesn't make any sense you prude! No, it's rated M for a reason. There's gonna be worse stuff later on, more language, more violence and definitely more sex talk. XD (and later on there's going to be a steamy Yaoi scene between Light and L. L is the Uke, of course! -shakes fist-) Well, there's gonna be more soon, but I'm really busy, so…probably not that soon. Oh, one more thing. My "Never friends, Never more"? It's officially put on hiatus, so don't expect a lot from that for a while. I have to fix some things and do some research so it doesn't turn out like crap. :D okay, bye! Luv you all!

Author's extra note: Thanks so much to the girl that sent me a private message! That made my day so much! It's always nice to hear I have a fan! Hope you're doing well and have fun reading/watching Death Note! LUV YA!! 3


	2. My Story

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Yeah…I know, it sucks. But I promise I'll change it later. Maybe I can get some feedback from my loyal fans? -Not that I have any, anyway-. D:)

Rating (of d00m!): Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: Hey you! You…people… who don't give me any frickin reviews! This story's been viewed over a hundred times and nobody stops to review it? Please, I need some feedback or I won't know if I'm doing anything wrong or right or even if you guys like it at all. Even if it's just a simple "good job" or "I like it", that'll do! D: sorry I'm sounding so desperate, but honestly… if you guys have the time to read the story, certainly you have the time to review, right? …D: right?

Summary: For those of you that haven't read the first chapter, I'll catch you up. It's four years after Light Yagami was cleared of all suspicion of ever being Kira. Kira's become a thing of the past, He no longer exists. Light's moved to Oxford, and is going to medical school to be a neurosurgeon. He tries everything he can to keep his former lover—L—out of his head, but no matter what he does, nothing works. L's all he ever thinks about, and it's driving him crazy. The two broke the knot of their relationship a while back, and nobody's been the same since. Light really needs to concentrate on other things, not to mention he's got someone special in his life again: Abigail, a sweet-tempered college girl with an obvious infatuation with Light. She's smart, unlike Misa, so Light considers her as one of his closest friends.

But then everything goes wrong. It all starts with the cell phones, somebody tries to call someone, and they go crazy. They lose everything, and start killing people like some sort of maniac. Light and Abigail are caught in the middle of this, and luckily they both forgot their cell phones in their apartments. But how are they going to protect themselves from the mass of crazy killers running around the streets of Oxford?

Pairings: AS ALWAYS: LightxL. And some of LightxOC, too. But…it's completely one sided. And an update: For chapter three and beyond, up until a certain point, some LightxRyuzaki pairing going on. (He shows up in the next chapter, by the way…)

Chapter two: My Story

"Abby?!" I shouted, my voice cracking, throat feeling dry. "Abby, where are you?!" I turned around, looking frantically, but there was no sight of her. Just crowds of hysterical people pushing and shoving me, trying to get the hell out of dodge. My heart pounded heavy in my chest, ringing in my ears so loud it drowned out all the other noise around me. A hand seized my arm and turned me around. It was Abigail, her bangs sticking to her forehead, and black streaks of mascara running down her wet cheeks. She flung herself at me, and I caught her, holding on tight. I could feel her cry against my chest. "Oh, God… Abby, oh God…" I mumbled, doing my best to stroke her hair with my trembling hand. "Are you okay, are you hurt?" She shook her head no, odd hiccupping sounds coming from her sobbing form. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be just fine. Don't you worry…" I was cut off from my sentence as a massive explosion roared through the street, making my ears ring more than previously.

"Oh God, Light!" Abigail screamed, looking up at me. Her brown eyes were red-rimmed and watery still. "Oh, Light… what do we do? What _was_ that?" I swallowed hard, frightened because I didn't have the answer. I wished I did, but I didn't. "Oh, please… what do we do?" A distant scream, a terrible cry pierced the air that had become unbearably stifling. It was followed by a young girls voice, calling for her mother. Abigail and I both wheeled around to face them.

A young child, a small girl no more than six or seven, was leaning over the corpse of her mother, screaming and crying uncontrollably. Her skull had been crushed in, and the entire back of her head was a mass of gore, blood, and hair. My stomach gave a violent lurch, but a single thought pushed its way to the front of my mind. '_Trampled. And that little girl's probably going to be next_.' Quickly I told Abigail to stay put, and rushed over to the little girl.

"Sweetie, you need to come with me, okay?" I shouted over the roar of the crowd. She stopped her screaming, and stared at me with huge blue eyes that glistened with tears. She shook her head no, and panic began to settle in my stomach. I had to get her out of there otherwise she was going to get killed next, and I wouldn't let that happen. "Come on," I outstretched my arms toward her, but she didn't budge. '_Fuck! What do I do?_' Without thinking, I rushed forward and swept her off of the ground. She squealed and struggled, but I wasn't going to let her go. "It's okay, it's okay…!" I tried to shout over all the noise, but it didn't do any good. I gave up the cause and pushed through the crowd to get to Abigail, on the other side of the street. Suddenly, she stopped struggling, and I worried she had fainted. Then I could hear her crying softly, and although it wrenched at my heart, I was glad she was okay. I dashed up to Abigail, out of breath.

"Light, is that her?" She shouted to me. I could hardly hear her. I shook my head, confused, and handed her to Abigail. I needed to catch my breath, anyway. Abigail placed a gentle hand on the back of the girl's head. "Hi, honey…" She cooed. "You're safe with us, it's alright…it's okay, we'll take care of you." More screams rippled through the crowd as they parted to two different sides of the sidewalk. Abigail and I were forced back against the chain-link fence behind us. I heard tires squealing, and I knew what was happening.

"Look out!" I screamed, grabbing Abigail's hand and putting myself in front of them. A large SUV skidded through the streets; its driver slumped over the wheel of the car. It swerved dangerously close to our side, and a back door opened. Somebody jumped out—a young man, no more than my age—and hit the asphalt with sickening force. As he landed, his head split open; he was dead. Blood poured out onto the street, and people backed up even more as if he was going to get up and come after them. Abigail buried the girl's head into her shoulder… she had seen enough for today.

The car continued to swerve until it finally rain into the chain-link fence on our side that made the border for the park, tearing it away from the ground. I almost fell backward, but caught myself. The car alarm tried to start, once, twice… then died. There was a tinkling of glass as it hit the sidewalk. Everything was eerily quiet for a moment, and then another car followed. This one was a small Honda, a deep red color. It smashed into the side of the SUV, barely even making a dent. It skidded down the road, spinning with great force until it flipped over and I turned my attention away. I took Abigail's hand again and started to run to where the cars were. There weren't many people over there, most of them were clumping _away_ from the cars. Where there were less people, there was a lesser chance of those things running around. The people inside the cars were already dead, anyway.

My chest heaved as I tried to catch my breath, surveying the situation around me. People were running every which way, some just standing in stupefied terror, some trying to call 999. On their cell phones. I shuddered. Any idiot knew it was something about the cell phones. I silently thanked God that Abigail and I had forgotten them in our apartments this morning. "Light, can you take her? I think she wants to be with you." I looked over. The little girl was struggling to get away from Abigail, and flashed me a pleading look. I scooped her up in my arms, cradling her head gently. Her blonde hair was sticky and matted with blood in some places, no doubt about where it came from. She cried gently against my shoulder. I realized that I felt like crying too, but I held it in. I wished the girl would tell me her name.

"Oh my God, Light! It's one of them!!" Abigail screamed, voice breaking in the middle. I turned, looked up and gasped. One of them, I didn't know what to call them yet, was heading our way. He wore the remnants of what looked like an expensive business suit, and holding an impressively long knife that he was waving around in the air, screaming nonsense and gibberish. But it was the knife that I was worried about. Blood from previous victims was flung in the air every time he waved the knife erratically, and he was heading Abigail's way. I tried to push her somewhere else, but he was too fast.

"Light!" She screamed, falling down and hitting the pavement hard. The thing chasing after lunged on her, pinning her down with such force it made my head spin. He was cackling and saying things that I didn't understand, making stabbing motions at her chest. With each strike, he got an inch closer, and he was moving much too fast for me to do anything. I couldn't set the girl down; she could run off and get killed… I stayed where I was, unable to move I was so scared. In my arms, the girl screamed. I cradled her head, trying not to let her see. I wanted to help Abigail so bad, I knew she was going to get killed by that _thing_ if I didn't do something, but I didn't have to.

"_Get off her!! Leave her alone!_" A sharp, ear-splitting voice rang out, standing above every other voice in the crowd, even the girl's. The nonsense screaming was abruptly cut short, and my eyes widened in shock when he scampered off like some sort of scared animal. "_Get out of here you fucker!"_ The voice screamed again. Abigail scrambled up from the sidewalk and attached herself to my arm. I looked up, and that is where my story really starts.

Of course, I didn't know who he was yet.

Author's note: Okay, chapter two is DONE! Thank God. Now I'm going to get to write chapter three! Good thing I'm not coming up with this while typing at my computer. Heh heh. No, it's all conveniently written down in a little black notebook that I have in front of me. I'm on page twenty-six in the notebook right now. I think so far it goes up to sixty or something… I really don't keep track, I just type. There's probably going to come a point where I _am_ sitting here making it up as I go along. I'll just be too lazy to write in my notebook then transfer it over here. But anyway, enough of my rambling, okay? Okay. So, like I mentioned up there, please, please, please, please, please, _please_, send in all the reviews you can! They make me happy, _and_ they make me want to update faster. So if you like it and want to see more of it, review! Review, review, review! Thank you!


	3. RR

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Yeah…I know, it sucks. But I promise I'll change it later. Maybe I can get some feedback from my loyal fans? -Not that I have any, anyway-. D:)

Rating (of d00m!): Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: All right, thank you to the VERY nice person that keeps reviewing my stories. Thank you so much! And, I promise, I will honor your request. I've been practicing the yaoi scene… (Er…don't worry, I'm normally this crazy) and L is actually very _easy_ to do as a Seme. (The really sad thing? He's so hard to do as an Uke… - -') So thank you for turning me toward the LxLight pairing. But anyway, this is the first chapter where Rue Ryuzaki appears. Which, I'm sure you all will figure out who he is the moment he gets in the story. That's just because I give too many goddamn hints, but whatever. And anybody that recognizes the name "Rue Ryuzaki" (-cough BEYOND BIRTHDAY cough-) can laugh their asses off like I did when I realized "Wow. I just actually chose that name, didn't I?" Kay, enough of my babbling. ONTO THE STORY!!

Summary: … -- Just read the previous chapters, okay? Okay. I don't feel like explaining it all again, thanks.

Pairings: AS ALWAYS: LightxL. And some of LightxOC, too. And officially introducing LightxRyuzaki! Don't worry, read and you'll know who he is… :D

Disclaimer: Wow I feel like a jackass for not putting this up sooner. Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TTTT

Chapter three: R.R.

There he stood, breath leaving his mouth in heaving gasps. In the few seconds that I had to look him over, _everything_ seemed to jump out at me as familiar. It was definitely not his appearance that gave it away, it was just him. There was only one demanding presence in that little circle of people, but it was most assuredly him. His presence had always drawn attention to him. Even if you didn't know him, you knew he was the authority. You just knew it. Looking at him then, you would never come to that conclusion. He was certainly going to great lengths, that was for sure. His hair, which had once been absolutely coal black, was now somewhat of a dirty blonde, and his bangs fell just above his eyebrows. The back of his hair was much shorter, but still just as uncombed as usual. I guess he couldn't hide that. He wore a sleeveless white shirt and dirty, ripped jeans that weren't as loose as before. (Well, that much hadn't changed.) The steps of his shoes on the asphalt weren't enough to jolt me out of my state of shock. Extending his hand to Abigail, he helped her off the ground, picking her up effortlessly.

"Yeah, I know. Please, don't thank me. They seem to stay away from me, and I was trying to help, anyway." He took a few steps toward us, placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Is everybody alright?" I nodded, still stunned. I _knew_ this man was L; there was just too much about him that seemed so fucking familiar. Abigail detached herself from my arm and rushed toward him, blurting out:

"It's the cell phones, isn't it? It's the cell phones that are making everyone go crazy!" It would take a little while before he would nod. He looked her over, surveying her with beautiful dark blue eyes that flickered toward mine for just a second. There was something in that gaze that intimidated me like no one else could, only L. Only he could bring me to my knees with just one look, and this man was doing the same. My legs threatened to give out, but I ignored them. A serious expression settled in deep in his face.

"So far, yes. It is the cell phones, you're completely correct. That's why I don't own one." He smiled darkly, and I noticed that there were deep lines in his face, making him look much older than I thought he was. He was probably only about twenty-eight or twenty-nine. "It's possibly some kind of signal that's been transmitted… maybe from a radio tower?" My impression was that he was talking to himself more than any one of us here.

"Yeah, that makes enough sense, but what's the chances of _that_ happening?" I shifted the little girl so she wouldn't fall. "I mean… it seems pretty low, doesn't it?" The man shrugged his extremely thin shoulders and looked away from me toward the sidewalk.

"Actually, the chances of that are moderately higher than you think. It ranges from about 29.7 to 30.15 percent." My jaw fell open, and I was too stunned to close it. '_Holy shit, it really is him… I can't believe it…' _Then I shook the thought from my head. _'No, it can't be him… L's all the way back in Japan. Isn't he…? Unless he followed me…' _I blinked my eyes and sighed loudly. I really needed to stop thinking about things like that. If I didn't, I was going to lose my mind. But this man… was just making it all the more difficult _not_ to think about him and how much I missed him. I realized I must have still been staring ahead of him blankly, because he said: "Is there a problem?"

"I…I…no." I finally regained my voice and my composure. Though I didn't look like any less of a complete moron. "There's no problem." I set my face and held out my hand to him. It felt oddly polite, especially with all the chaos of the last hour. The strange, skinny man hesitated for a moment before shaking my hand. "I'm Raito Yagami." He looked Japanese, so I decided to pronounce my name the way it was meant to be, instead of 'Light', it was 'Raito.' I noticed that his skin was extremely warm, when he looked like he would be cold to the touch. Despite his strange appearance, his hand was actually nice to hold. I stopped myself from thinking that soon enough, though. "And you are?" He took his hand away from mine and wiped it on his jeans. My heart gave a violent vertical jump all the way into my throat.

"Me? Oh, I am Rue Ryuzaki." I narrowed my eyes. For a moment, I half expected him to introduce himself as 'Ryuuga Hideki'. That would have made me surer than anything that he was L, as if I wasn't already. I actually found myself wishing he would say he was L. I knew it… it was impossible for him not to be. When I didn't respond, his dark blue orbs bored into mine so that my knees felt weak again, and it sent a shiver running down my spine.

"This is Abigail Reisner." I gestured to her with my free hand. She waved politely to him, but he just stared back "And this…" I looked down at the small girl latched onto my chest, large fistfuls of my shirt clasped tightly in her small hands. "Well, I don't know her name right now. She hasn't spoken a word to either of us since we found her." I patted her back lightly. "So what do we do now, Ryuzaki-san?" I felt extremely awkward calling him that, seeing as how it was one of L's old aliases. "Everything's kind of died down now, should we try and go somewhere?"

"We should try and go back to the apartment complex, Light." Abigail said, looking back toward our home with a pleading glance. My eyes flickered over to Rue, and he had a very quizzical expression on his pale face. I decided to speak up.

"No, Abigail…" Rue interrupted me.

"Abigail. That would be a very bad idea. Your apartment complex is relatively close to the college, judging from Abigail's reaction, correct?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "And with the number of young students probably living in that apartment complex," He was right, I realized. '_My god, it really is him…_' Practically more than half of the apartments housed college students. I immediately figured out where he was going with this. I was about to say the exact same thing when he had interrupted me. "…and just estimating the number of cell phones," He put his index finger to his mouth and began to chew on the tip of it gently. '_That's one habit you can't hide from me, L._' I almost said aloud. He began to walk around behind Abigail, looking in the direction she had pointed. With a start, I noticed he wasn't bent over, his spine didn't curve, unlike L. '_Alright, there's one reason it's not him,_' I tried to reassure myself. I looked over to see him still chewing on his finger, and an impulsive urge shot through me to snatch his hand from his mouth, something I used to do when L and I were still…together.

"So…in short, that's a completely uncountable number of cell phones, and…" He waved his hand through the air nonchalantly. "…whatever you call those things roaming around in your apartment complex." I nodded. Rue was right; he was obviously a smart guy.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I didn't think of that. Duh…" Abigail gave a weak smile. "So what do we do?" As if on cue, another explosion roared through the air, making the ground shake under out feet and my ears ring more than they did already. Abigail and the small girl screamed, Rue and I flinched violently. His hands flew to his ears, long thin fingers snaking through his frizzy hair.

"_Oh, my God! _What _was_ that?!" I shouted, my hands and legs trembling. Rue looked at me as if to say, 'an explosion, dumb ass.' I tried to ignore it. "What exploded?" The small girl went on screaming and crying. Rue stretched out his arms in a 'gimme' motion. I glared at him. No way was I letting him to that little girl. I didn't care if he _was_ L or not, that little girl was mine to protect, and protect her I would.

He didn't answer my question. "Now, will you please give me the girl? I believe I can calm her down." I held her tighter toward me. Rue's eyes narrowed. "Come now, I'm safe." He said in a slightly mocking tone. Abigail placed her hand on my arm, telling me it was okay, but I didn't believe. Rue became even more persistent; he couldn't hide how stubborn he was. He couldn't hide anything from me… Finally I handed her over to him. She snuggled into his chest as he stroked her hair delicately.

Even though it took a serious blow to my pride, I had to hand it to him; he _did_ have a way with children. She settled down and stopped her screaming and crying almost immediately. Rue took his thin hand and gently lifted the girl's chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "Now, sweet heart…" He started, his voice smooth and low and calming. "…Can you tell me your name?" She stuck her small bottom lip out in a most ungraceful pout, and shook her head no. "Aw, come on now. Please?" She shook her head no again. His hand rested on the back of her head, and I noticed how small her head looked resting in the palm of his adult sized hand. "I'll tell you mine." My heart skipped a beat, and I began to pay much more attention to what he was saying than before. The girl seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded.

Rue brought the girl's head closer to his own and leaned to whisper his name into her ear. I strained hard to hear what he said. Although he had already introduced himself to us as "Rue Ryuzaki", I had good suspicion that he was using a fake name. 'Rue Ryuzaki' didn't sound quite real. His name would be the defining piece of evidence to whether Rue _was_ L or not. There were just too many similarities. And too many differences, and that's exactly why I wasn't sure. Why I needed to know his real name. Believe it or not, I actually _did_ know his name. It took a lot of breaking down stupid damn walls he had put up, but he finally revealed to me his name. It was L Lawliet. He had the most beautiful name; it was so easy to say… If I could just hear it… no. I didn't. Fuck. The small girl giggled and Rue said, "It's a funny name, isn't it?" She nodded, and whispered to him.

"Oh, that's such a beautiful name. So suiting for such a beautiful child, also." She smiled, the first time in a while she had seemed happy. "And may I tell Yagami-san," I shivered. The way his name left his lips sounded so damn familiar. The little voice in the back of my head screaming 'this is L!' just wouldn't shut up. "…and his friend Abigail your name?" She nodded. "Everybody, this is…" He stopped, casting his eyes across me. I felt my face grow hot and was sure it was red by now. "Yagami-san…" He mumbled, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to keep my voice cool. It came out weak and strangled, however. "What, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Excuse me, but are you all right?" I nodded, losing my voice then. I could feel my face growing hotter and wondered to myself '_Why am I getting so embarrassed?_' Rue merely shrugged his thin but somewhat muscular shoulders and said: "Well then, this little girl is Sonja. It's a very beautiful name, one of my favorites, actually. It means 'wisdom'." Sonja seemed more active now, now that she knew who to trust. Along with the embarrassment, a twinge of jealousy shot through me.

"You know, we should really try and go somewhere. Maybe ask around and see where everyone else is going, you know?" Abigail said, looking around. I looked around also, a discarded cell phone the focus point of my attention. L's voice ran in my head: 'I detest cell phones—' Rue spoke up then.

"The world would be better off without them. Cell phones, that is." My jaw fell slack, but he didn't notice. "Think about it. That's obviously what started this whole mess in the first place, cell phones. And extremely good idea, Abigail. I would have never thought of it myself." I was stunned. Rue had just picked the thought right out of my head! The words that L had said so many times before. The voice screamed at me again, but I tried to ignore it.

"Yeah. Let's try to get somewhere safe. We don't know how many of those things are crawling around out there. All the young college students with cell phones… what could've done this?" I asked, walking ahead of Rue. "C'mon, you guys." I turned toward Rue, but he didn't notice until I spoke. I took a moment to look over his face, however. It was the face of L; there was absolutely no denying it. His high cheekbones, small jaw and mouth… every detail of that face I had committed to memory. '_Maybe that's why it's taking you so long to forget…_' a small voice in the back of my head muttered. Damn it, it was right. I could never forget him… "Ryuzaki-san…" He turned my way, large dark blue eyes staring into mine with wonderful intensity. "…Thanks. For all your help. You've been really good. If it wasn't for you, that crazy with the knife would've gotten Abby and I both."

"Don't mention it, please. And I've told you my theory already if I remember correctly. Though the chances are very small, there _is_ still a chance." I nodded.

Suddenly: "Can I walk now?" It was Sonja; the first time I had actually heard her talk. Rue looked surprised, but set her down anyway. As he bent down, his shirt slid up slightly in the back. Though he was still skinny as ever, and I could still see the fragile outline of his spine, I could see the delicate curves of muscle starting to make their way through to be noticed. Then something else caught my eye. A scar, a delicate white against his pale skin. It was on his lower back, but it looked more like a…surgical scar than anything else. My mind flashed back to when he walked around Abigail. A straight back, and…a scar. Could he have gotten corrective surgery? It seemed like he was taking extra steps _not _to be recognized.

Author's note: OMG. Is it just me, or was that chapter ASS-BREAKINGLY LONG?! Well, not for you. For me, cause I'm sitting her typing it! Grr… and I was all nice and ready to upload this MF to when I opened up the file and realized: Crap. I only typed this thing halfway through. Actually, way less than halfway. So anyway, this chapter is about 13 handwritten pages. Guess how many it is typed? _Frickin' five pages long_. Yeah. For some unimaginable reason, that makes me feel like a suckish under achiever. Anyway, I got a new notebook; cause the one I was originally writing DN Cell in only has about twenty pages left or something. But my new notebook is hugely big, and it has one of those weird ribbon-place holder things. AND, also I found a bunch of my old markers. They're super cool, and I use them to write, because writing in pencil is sooo boring. There's this one that writes in purple, but then it turns silver! _How goddamn cool is THAT?!_ Okay, sorry. It's not…that cool, but whatever.

Oh, also. I realized I've forgotten to put a disclaimer on several of my stories, sooo…I'm doing one on this chapter so I don't get sued.

Until next time, betches! :D


	4. Escape Into Hell

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Yeah…I know it sucks. But I promise I'll change it later. Maybe I can get some feedback from my loyal fans? -Not that I have any, anyway-. D:)

Rating (of d00m!): Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: You know, I'm actually running out of things to say, other than: _I really need to catch up with this MF_. Because, guess what? I'm on chapter like… nine, in the written version and chapter freakin' four in this one. Why me? Oh well. But like I said earlier, I _know_ there's going to be a time when I'm too lazy to transfer what I've written onto the computer. Because…it is a huge pain in the ass. But then again, I do things that are a pain in the ass every day. Also, I've run into a huge problem with my markers. Not _only _are they running out of ink… _I forgot where I bought them._ DD: Not cool. And that one silver marker? It bleeds through the page sooo much it's crazy. And then when I try to write on the other side of the page and go back to edit later, (actually, I do most of my editing while I'm typing) _I can't read what I wrote._ So I have to sit there like a retard staring at the page for half an hour to get through one paragraph. Grr… anyway, on to the story. You all can hear the saga of my markers later. (Hey, instead of All My Children: All My Markers. Lol… Wait… D: it's funny, isn't it? O.O)

Summary: … -- Just read the previous chapters, okay? Okay. I don't feel like explaining it all again, thanks.

Pairings: Well, I felt the need to update this section thanks to a slight adjustment that _changed the way I view the entire freakin' world_. Well, okay. It didn't change the way I view the world, but it definitely switched things up a little bit. Instead of being obsessed with L being an Uke, I've put that aside for a while and decided (thanks to the help of one very special person) that Light makes a pretty bad ass Uke, too. And cue the coming forth of the LxLight pairing.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT

Oh, and new thing. There's going to be little snippets of conversation when Rue and Light are speaking in Japanese. So, to alert you to when they're speaking in Japanese is: ":Insert text here:" It's like the thing Mega Tokyo does, but… a little different. It may be a little hard to catch, but pay attention, okay? Kay!

Chapter four: Escape into Hell.

Rue stood back up, straightened his shirt and took Sonja by the hand as we walked. I looked at her tiny face and imagined how terrible it must have felt to see her own mother killed. Then I began to think: '_Oh, God. What if this is happening in other parts of the world? What if my mother has tried to call me?_' A wave of panic and nausea combined crashed down on me and suddenly I felt like dropping to my knees and vomiting. I just hoped to God she was okay…

":Are you alright? You look sick, you know.:" Rue spoke from beside me, making me jump. I looked toward him and he _did_ look genuinely worried about me.

":Yeah.:" I answered dully. ":I noticed that I felt sick long before you told me.:" He laughed, and it sounded exactly like L's old laugh. When he did laugh, anyway. ":What do you want, anyway?:"

":I don't want anything, I'm just saying that you don't look too well, and I'm concerned about you.:" My face began to grow red again. I didn't need him worrying about me, I was fine, anyway. Just then, Abigail interrupted, grabbing my arm rather forcefully.

"What are you doing, Light? Sonja and I can't understand you…" '_No shit, Abby._' I thought. "Why aren't you speaking in English?" Rue looked at me understandingly. He knew that I wanted to talk to him alone, just judging by the look on my face and how I was acting around him. If I did, he would probably bring up the subject of L. At least…I hoped he would. But I knew that I would never get a decent chance to talk to him alone anyway, not with all this crazy shit going on.

"It's nothing, Abby. It's nothing. Don't worry, all right?" She looked at me disbelievingly, and I figured she knew I was full of crap. "Ryuzaki-san and I were just exchanging ideas." '_Oh, thank God I can think on my feet…_' I thought, trying to hold back a smile. "And…we…" I continued slowly. I leaned in very close to her, whispering in her ear. "…We don't want Sonja to be scared, okay?" She breathed a sigh of relief, and I almost did too. Finally she seemed like she understood. Somewhat, I wished we _were _exchanging ideas, because whenever I talked to him, I couldn't stop myself from being nervous. Just like when I would talk to L. '_What if it really _is_ him?_' I thought. '_No, come on. It can't possibly be him…_' I sighed. '_I'm just being hopeful, anyway. I'm such a dumb ass._' I turned back to Rue.

":I have something important to tell you, if you don't mind…:" He said, with a trace of a smile on his pale features. I was confused for a moment, and then my heart began to pick up speed. I tried to calm myself down; telling myself it had absolutely nothing to do with L, absolutely nothing at all. That worked for all of about ten seconds. ":What, don't you want to hear it?:" I heard Abigail give a frustrated "huff" beside me, but I told myself she was just being childish. She had no reason to believe that I wasn't exchanging ideas. Hell, even _I_ believed me for a second.

":Of course I do. Go ahead, shoot.:" I gave him a quick sideways glance, and noticed that the smile had melted off his face completely. He was serious, now… as serious as I had seen him so far. It made me slightly worried.

":I think I know you from somewhere.:" I almost gasped audibly. '_What the fuck are you saying?!_' I screamed at him inside my head. I took several quiet but deep breaths in order not to begin hyperventilating. At my strange reaction, he raised an eyebrow and said: ":What, do you not believe me or something? I'm not entirely sure myself, but you do look incredibly familiar…:"

":Maybe I just have one of those faces.:" I muttered, trying to change the subject. He shook his head vehemently.

":No, I know I've seen you somewhere before, I know I have. You're just too familiar.:" I bit my lower lip, attempting to quiet my pounding heart for fear that he would hear it. ":But that's not the best part of it…:" He continued seriously. ":I feel like we _really_ knew each other.:"

":Really? But if you knew me from somewhere, wouldn't you recognize me if you think we really knew each other?:" He seemed to look confused for a moment or two, mulling over what I had said. He spoke up then, correcting me in a very authoritative tone of voice.

":No, I don't mean in this life.:" I nearly stopped breathing. ":Didn't you get what I meant?:" I shook my head. ":I meant that we knew each other in a past life. Actually, you want to know what I really think?:" I was barely able to nod before he continued, unaware of my real opinion. ":I think we were in love with each other before.:" It was getting increasingly hard to keep my cool, and that was usually something I was very good at. But when I was around him, it just completely melted away. _'This guy has to be shitting me. There's no way he's saying this, I'm fucking dreaming, I know it. Not even L would say something this crazy…_'

":Love? What do you mean, I-I um…:" I stammered, looking down at my feet. ":I don't swing that way. Sorry…:" He laughed slightly, and out of the corner of my eye I could see Abigail staring suspiciously at us.

":Well evidently you did before, hm? But actually… I don't think it went that well. I think it was more me that was in love with you than the other way around.:" My eyes widened. Why was he saying all these strange things? Hinting at aspects of our relationship before? Was he _trying_ to scare the shit out of me? ":We broke it off, though. Not too long after we got together, but… when we were, it was wonderful. I think I really felt like you loved me…:" I stopped him from talking, I couldn't take anymore.

":All right, how do you even _know_ all this shit anyway!?:" I shouted. Everything became quiet. Rue didn't talk, and Sonja stopped walking along with the rest of us. I turned back to look at Rue, extremely embarrassed. Score one for making a complete ass of myself. ":I mean…:" I continued, trying to blow it off like it was no big deal. ":It sounds like you're just pulling this crap out of nowhere, Ryuzaki-san. Honestly, I-I'm not trying to be rude or anythi-:"

":If you're not trying to be rude, I'd say you're doing a pretty bad job, Yagami-san.:" He finished curtly, starting to walk again. Abigail and Sonja followed, ignoring me standing behind them. Before Rue got too far away, I ran to catch up with them.

":Okay, listen. I didn't mean it, and-:" I was cut off again.

":No, Yagami-san. You listen. I'm sorry for saying all those things, because obviously it upset you and obviously you don't believe me. But the next time you want to make a mockery of something _I believe in…_:" He lowered his voice and leaned in close to me until our faces were just an inch away. ":_Don't_ try me.:" A shiver went down my back at the venom in his tone. He was angry with me, that much I could tell. I could also tell that he was overreacting a bit, or was that just what I thought?

I decided that in order to save my own ass it was better for me to stay quiet. The whole reason I said what I did was because I was scared… Scared of what he was saying about us. When he said he truly loved me, it hurt. A lot. More than anything had hurt me in quite a long time. He leaned back away from me and continued to walk along. The silence still hung over our heads like a stifling air that clouded our visions of who we were and where we were going. I began to look around, to see if anyone seemed to be heading the way we were. No one. Most people were going the other direction; trying to head out of town I supposed.

Walking back the way we came, something caught my eye lying on the asphalt. I turned my head to see what it was, but immediately regretted it. The body of Sonja's mother lay unmoving, the eye that had not been crushed in seemingly looking in my direction. My stomach gave a violent lurch, and Rue must have seen me stop walking, because he scooped up Sonja in his arms and made sure her eyes were covered as we passed by. "It's okay, sweet heart. Just don't look…" I heard him say to her.

I reached for Abigail's hand, trying to protect her from seeing the carnage, also. Since Rue had Sonja, she was the only thing I had left to protect.

(Break)

We hadn't seen anyone pass us in a while. I wasn't even really sure if we had been moving for all that long. We weren't exactly running. No crazies had passed us at all, that much we were lucky for. It seemed people were finally getting that hint that whatever this fucker was came from cell phones. It took them long enough. Our tiny group of people hadn't spoken to each other for a while, and the silence was deafening, so naturally it scared the shit out of all of us when we heard the screams tearing through the air.

My first instinct was to protect Abigail and Sonja, but she was with Rue. I pushed Abigail behind me and grabbed Rue by the crook of his arm, pulling him backwards as well. A woman came running down the street at full speed, her blue dress torn and the fabric flapping violently as she ran toward us. Thinking she was one of them, I grabbed Abigail and Rue and began to run the other way, but then she called after us.

"Stop!!" She screamed, panting. "Stop, you…" She struggled to catch her breath, and I stopped in my tracks. I turned back toward her. "Stop…you can't…go that way…"

"Why not?" Abigail said, stepping forward. I itched to hold her back, but I stopped myself. "Why, is everything all right?"

"He… he's coming…after me…" My eyes widened. Was she talking about one of the crazies? No wonder she was trying to get the hell out of dodge. "…You…you need to run…too…" She gasped, and almost tipped over. I reached out and caught her by the shoulder.

"You're right. Let's get the hell out of here." I said, and started to lead her away from whoever or _what_ever was chasing after her.

It was then we heard the cries. Those terrible, inarticulate cries of those goddamn things that ruled the city. I dared to look back over my shoulder, and was shocked at what I saw. The man that Rue had chased off earlier now came running toward us at full speed, carrying that damn knife. "Come on, we have to get out of here!" I shouted, taking hold of Abigail's hand and beginning to run. The woman began to scream again, hysterical, ear-splitting screams that made it so hard to concentrate. The man was no more than a few feet behind us, and gaining fast.

I tried to pick up speed, but was afraid that the young woman and Abigail wouldn't be able to keep up with me. But if I didn't go any faster, we would all die…

Suddenly the woman was ripped violently from my arm. I stopped running immediately, hearing her screaming as whomever was back there prepared to kill her. Abigail slammed into me, almost knocking me over. '_Goddamn it, I have to save her!_' The better of my instincts kicked in and I turned around to help her, but… it was too late already. I turned just as the crazy tore into her neck with a feral movement, ripping away the flesh and spitting her blood onto the ground. A spray of blood erupted from what was left of her neck, and I felt it splatter my clothes and my face, dripping off slowly. A strangled cry came from my mouth, but Abigail grabbed me by the arm and half-carried me away from the woman.

"_No!_" I shouted, trying to get away. "_No, I have to help her!!_" Scream after scream of frustration and just because I was so fucking _scared _left my mouth until I felt strong hands grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me violently.

":Raito!:" Rue shouted, staring hard into my eyes with a fury that I hadn't seen before in him. My screams died down until I was barely whimpering, tears gathering at the edges of my eyes. _'Damn it, don't cry… not here, not in front of them…_' I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't stop. I began to cough and sob dryly, Rue still shaking me. ":Raito, get a hold of yourself! She's dead! We can't do anything to help her!:"

":N-no, I… we…:" I spluttered, shock setting in over my body. ":We… we have to help…her…:" I could barely make out the words anymore.

":_She's fucking dead!! She's dead!_:" Rue screamed, shaking me so hard I almost toppled over. ":She's dead…:" He panted, turning his gaze back down to the ground, unable to look at me anymore. ":Please calm down… I'm sorry, we can't do anything about it…:" The words that Rue was trying to make me understand finally sunk into my brain, and I stopped my crying almost immediately. I began to wipe my eyes, but stopped when I felt the still warm blood splattered over my face. I looked at the back of my hand with the dark red smear across it.

"We need to go. Now." Rue commanded, taking me by the arm and leading me away rather quickly. "Come on, everyone. Let's go." I looked back and noticed that Abigail held Sonja in her arms, who looked like she was in shock. I felt my feet hitting the pavement, but the rest of my body seemed extremely detached. I wished I could have saved the woman. I wished her life hadn't have ended so early. She couldn't have been a day over thirty. I also wished I had the strength to present myself in a way that didn't make me look like a total pussy in front of the rest of them. Slowly the feeling in my limbs returned in the form of pins and needles that hurt like hell, but also made me feel more aware. '_Is this what being in shock feels like_?' I wondered absentmindedly. Rue still had a hold of my arm, his strong hand guiding and also somewhat unnerving.

I wondered if he was still pissed off at me and almost laughed, just out of sheer madness.

None of us expected it when we heard the cries coming for us again. Sonja screamed and my eyes widened in fear. Rue clutched my arm tighter, but none of us looked back.

"_Move!! Everybody move!_" Rue shouted, dragging me down the sidewalk at full speed behind him. I heard Abigail's shoes clacking behind us, and I was glad she was safe and had enough sense to follow us. The thing must have finished with that woman and was coming after us. '_But wait…_' I thought, my mind calculating even in such a time as that. '_Rue said that they stayed away from him. Why is he coming after us?_' I had no time to think of an answer as I saw Rue going down in somewhat of a slow motion beside me. He lurched forward and then tipped over sideways. And as I fell to the ground also, I realized I was going down with him.

My head hit his chest with an unsteadying force that knocked me out for all of about five seconds. I barely felt him move to stand up, and when I raised my head, he was trying to pull me up again. "Ryuzaki-san… a-are you all right?" A hiss of pain was my answer.

"I tripped… I-I'm okay…" He tried to say, practically ripping my arm out of the socket. I pushed myself off the ground and noticed he lost his balance when I relinquished my grip. Realizing we only had a few seconds of precious time until the crazy caught up with us, I reached for Rue and flung him over my shoulder. He was hurt, and he couldn't run; I could tell that much. He uttered a small cry of surprise as he hit my shoulder. I tried to support him, but he was a little heavier than he looked.

"Come on…!" I struggled to shout, and followed after Abigail as I saw her running down the small pathway we were on, leading to a place that none of us knew we would ever go.

":Ryuzaki-san…:" I gasped, my legs feeling like they were about to crumble to dust. ":Wh-where are you hurt?:"

Instead of an answer from Rue, I was greeted by the shouts and undistinguished words of the crazy currently chasing after us. He was so close I could hear his footsteps behind us, hitting the pavement with a speed that I could barely keep up with. Rue over my shoulder was just slowing me down, and as I skidded around a corner, hoping I could lose him, my heart skipped a beat and I noticed:

Abigail and Sonja were no longer in front of us. I had lost them.

Author's note: Well…speak of ass-breakingly long, and you get freaking… I don't know how long this one is. It's probably six or seven typed pages so far, but it was about fifteen handwritten pages. Okay, so you know how I said I do most of my editing while I'm typing? Yeah. I hardly read out of the book at _all_ when I wrote this. I just kind of looked at the end of the chapter to see what the main goal of it was and went from there. Also, I noticed that I do this really weird thing when I'm typing. When it gets to an exciting or suspenseful scene (as this chapter had several of them), I start to type faster and faster and faster until I can't even freakin' see my fingers anymore. It's so weird…it's like as the action speeds up, I speed up too. But anyway, I'm updating so often cause I just can't get enough of this story! It's so… addicting I guess is the word. So until next time, because… if I type anymore, I seriously think I'm going to die. Or my fingers are going to freaking get up and walk away because I'm abusing them. But I really, really like how this chapter turned out for some reason. I feel like it shows everybody's human sides more than before. I'm not saying that they didn't show human sides before; I think it really shows that everybody is kind of falling apart in their own, special way. :D

Anyway, bye!


	5. Sanctity

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Actually, I'm kind of proud of this name now. :D)

Rating (of d00m!): Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: First and foremost: _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!! _All right, I'm done with that. But, you're probably wondering: Sweet Jesus, why are you screaming?! I will tell you. I am screaming because I have the best life ever! First off, let's just say I had been wanting to see "L Change the World" desperately for quite some time, and since I'm in the US and I don't speak Japanese, I was worried I would have to wait for a subbed version to come out here, which could take years… D: unhappy moment, people. But then I drug myself to YouTube one day, (While I was procrastinating and not working on DN Cell, by the way. Aaah! Don't hurt me!) And found that some wonderfully magnificent person had subbed the _whole freakin' movie_, created their own channel and put it up for the world to see. Needless to say, for the next two and a half hours I was completely glued to my screen, a puddle of drool collecting on my keyboard in front of me. As if that wasn't good enough, I just bought Death Note Volume 13: How To Read. (The only thing I didn't know was the characters heights, but that's a different story…) But anyway, it has all these really cool things in it, and a pilot chapter that was written before the original Death Note, I think. Anyway, it's really cool, and anyone that has the money should buy it. It was only like, 15. So, on to the story. :D

Summary: … - - Just read the previous chapters, okay? Okay. I don't feel like explaining it all again, thanks.

Pairings: Well, I felt the need to update this section thanks to a slight adjustment that _changed the way I view the entire freakin' world_. Well, okay. It didn't change the way I view the world, but it definitely switched things up a little bit. Instead of being obsessed with L being an Uke, I've put that aside for a while and decided (thanks to the help of one very special person) that Light makes a pretty bad ass Uke, too. And cue the coming forth of the LxLight pairing.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella. :D

All right, people. Get ready for some serious action and shit here… this _is_ where the story starts getting to the road to being very, very serious. And… I put a lot of work into it to try and keep it serious, so thanks a lot for reading.

Chapter five: Sanctity.

I could feel my heart skip one, two, maybe even three beats as my eyes darted around frantically, searching for any signs of them. But I couldn't see them anywhere. I had definitely lost them, but the worst thing was I didn't know how long ago I had lost them. I just blinked and they were gone. I could have lost them five minutes ago, and they could have very well been dead. Rue, whose only direction he had to look was behind me, called out: ":What is it? Why did you stop running?:"

":They…:" I stuttered, still looking around in somewhat of a daze. ":We…we lost them.:"

":What?!:" He shouted, and begin to struggle to get out of my arms.

":No!:" I shouted, holding him tight. ":You can't run, and I'm not having you slow me down.:" The words came out a little harsher than I had intended them to be, but he still stopped struggling. I turned around and began to run the way I had came, keeping my eyes out for Abigail and Sonja. I could hardly believe that I had paid so little attention that I had ended up losing them. I wondered how panicked they must be, but I knew Abigail was quick on her feet and had the ability to stay calm in almost any given situation.

Every where I looked, I expected to see them standing near us, or just far enough so I could call out to them and they would notice us, but I couldn't find any trace of them. My heart pounded in my chest, the vibrations sending a new pang of fear through me each time. I pushed myself harder, though my legs were so sore I could hardly feel them anymore, and I was worried that I could be in danger of collapsing. Tears of frustration and fear began to gather at the edges of my vision—as if I hadn't cried enough that day—and I tried to blink them away, but that didn't work. '_Okay…_' I tried to reason with myself. '_Crying is not going to get you anywhere, Raito. Honestly… calm down, try to think about where they might be. Where would you be if you were lost…Oh! That's too goddamn stupid! I'd be right here, looking for them!_' I battled with myself internally until I finally lost, a hoarse cry of desperation leaving my lips unwillingly. I stumbled backward until I hit the wall of a shop behind me that I probably never paid attention to.

":That's it.:" Rue murmured, and was able to push himself from my grasp. I wasn't paying attention, anyway. He braced himself against the wall, which I noticed, idly, was a window. ":We're not going to get anywhere with you sitting here crying…although I don't necessarily blame you… and--:" He stopped suddenly, and I could hear his breath hitch in his throat. I turned my head toward him, attempting to wipe away the remainder of tears on my cheeks. He stumbled backward as best as he could, grabbing me by the crook of my arm and dragging me along with him.

":What?:" I whispered, turning around. I immediately regretted it. In the store behind me, at least thirty to forty crazies wandered around aimlessly, bumping into each other and uttering the occasional cry of distress. It made me think of "Night of the Living Dead" in some strange, fucked up way. My mouth fell open laxly, and I reached for Rue's waist to pick him up again. I grasped him around the middle and somehow, in my confused and frightened state, I managed to pick him up. Luckily, the crazies hadn't noticed us yet, they were too off in their own little world to, I supposed. But Rue made sure they did.

":No, let me go! I can handle this!:" He shouted, and I immediately felt like strangling him for making them notice us. All at once, their lolling and listless heads turned in our direction, some silent agreement among them that eating us would be a kick ass idea. They begin to change their course of direction toward us, and were much faster than the zombies in "Night of the Living Dead". When they reached the glass, however, they seemed confused as to what to do to get to us on the other side. ":Yagami-san, you need to let me go! Let me down and they won't get us!:"

I didn't know what to do.

Rue could always be wrong, and if I let him go, he could be killed. I couldn't live with that.

And if I didn't let him go, those crazies could always figure out a way to get through the fucking glass. And then we would _both _die… ":Let me go…:" He pleaded, his voice both scared and strong at the same time. Reluctantly, I released my grip on him, clinging to his shirt just a few seconds before I felt him slip from my arms. He didn't walk over to them immediately; he stood looking at me with his intense eyes for a moment. I felt him place a warm, almost comforting hand on my shoulder.

":I'll be fine.:" With that, he turned and began to walk—the best he could—toward the glass. I couldn't look. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking that if I ever opened them I would see him ripped to shreds in front of me. The inarticulate mumblings of the crazies stopped very abruptly, and I opened my eyes slightly. Rue stood before me, both hands on the glass and a look of stern concentration that I couldn't mistake on his face. I watched his chest move up and down rapidly, as if he was exerting a lot of energy just by standing there. Sweat glistened on the back of his neck, and without turning, he spoke to me: ":All I have to do is hang around until they die. You go and find Abigail and Sonja. If they figure a way out, I'll be fine. I can defend myse--:"

":_No_!:" I shouted, furious. I wasn't going to leave him there alone, it was better that we stick together. '_But,_' The more logical side of me argued. '_What about Abigail and Sonja, hm? You can't leave them on their own, can you?_' ":Promise me you'll be okay?:" I shouted to him, as if he was on the other side of the world. Which, in a way, I suppose, he was.

":Yes, I'll be fine. You have to trust me, all right?:" He paused, taking a deep breath. ":I can tell you don't trust people all too easily, do you? I don't blame you, neither do I. But for me you'll just have to make an exception. Now get out of here. Find them, and make sure they're safe.:" I hesitated, not wanting to leave him out of my sight for just one agonizing second. ":_Go, Raito! Go!_:" He yelled, making me jump.

And I ran off, wanting to find them as quick as possible, but in the back of my mind, I knew there was always a chance that I would come back and find Rue dead. What would I do then? Just chalk it up to one other casualty among the rest of them? I could never do that. Not with him, because I knew who he was…

Every street and corner and everything that should have told me where I was running had absolutely vaporized from my mind, I supposed only the essentials were left now. '_Take away the one thing from mankind that we need the most—communication—and everybody goes ape shit…_' I thought suddenly to myself. And if I had been able to catch my breath, I would have laughed at how goddamn true it was. Finally my legs collapsed underneath me. I lurched forward, and as instinct pushed itself to the front, stopped myself with my hands. The force of the impact rattled my body, and I sat, stunned for a moment, staring down at the concrete.

I tried to stand up, once, twice, but I could barely stop my hands from shaking let alone run. ":Nnn….Aaah…:" I gasped, feeling the hoarseness in my throat. '_No, I can't sit here…I'm supposed to be finding them…_' ":P-pull…yourself to-together…:" I spluttered, hearing my voice crack and thinking for a moment that it was someone else. ":Just…you…I…nn…_Aaagh!_:" I finally screamed, losing the last threads of control that had held me together so far. I screamed as loud as my dry throat would allow, hoping that maybe somebody would hear me, and maybe that someone would be Abigail and Sonja… but it didn't happen. I just sat in the middle of the sidewalk, among gruesome carnage that I didn't even recognize, screaming my pounding head off. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and compared to how hot my face felt, they were cool.

":_Fuck! Damn it! Aaaagh!!_:" I felt my body shake uncontrollably, but as if I was watching it from very far away. I went on screaming until I couldn't anymore, and then I just sat and cried, unable to do anything else.

Over my gasping breaths, I didn't hear her call my name. But I felt it when she finally wrapped her arms around me, jolting me back into everybody else's reality. "Light…" She whispered, holding me close to her. I was too shocked to do anything else but cry. I felt her hair against my cheek, and for a moment I thought it was all a dream, that I would never feel her hold me again. She ran her fingers through my hair soothingly, then took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes. "Light… we're okay…" She smiled, and I saw that she had been crying, also.

"You're okay…" I repeated dumbly. I looked to the side and saw Sonja standing not too far from my reach, her eyes large and watery. Seemed like everyone had been crying. I reached for her, picked her up and cradled her against me, and with my other hand, pulled Abigail near me, also. I was just so happy to have them back and close to me again, that I almost forgot about Rue.

"Come on," I said, struggling to stand. I still hand Sonja in my arms, and she snuggled against my chest contentedly. I guessed she was happy to see me again. "Come on, we have to go and find Rue. There's a bunch of them over there—they're trapped in a store…" My voice trailed off, trying to find the best way to explain everything to her. "You just have to come with me…" I squeezed Abigail's hand and forced myself to smile, letting her know that I hadn't lost it just yet.

"Is he okay?" She asked as I dragged her along to where I still thought Rue was. We turned a corner, and Abigail screamed. I shouted in disbelief also… I never thought it would happen.

They were all _dead_.

Everybody inside the store, which—to my knowledge—had consisted entirely of crazies, was dead. They lay on the floor as if they had just fallen where they stood, some still shouting their final cries of desperation before falling limp. Rue stood in front of the windows, panting loudly and heavily, his hair and the front and back of his shirt soaked with sweat. In almost slow motion, I watched his eyes slowly close and his body fall to the ground lifelessly. I covered Sonja's eyes with one hand and stood, horror-stricken as Abigail rushed over to see if he was alive.

"He's breathing!" She called, ushering me over. "He's alive, he's okay!" I ran over to him as fast as I could, handing Sonja to Abigail. I looked over his unconscious face, an expression of great pain frozen on his features. His flat chest rose and fell weakly, and I could barely hear the rasping of his breath as it was pushed forth from his dry lips. Now he _really_ seemed on the other side of the world. I slipped my hand under his back and was about to pick him up when his dark eyes fluttered open just a little.

"Ryuzaki-san…" I whispered, watching his eyes flicker toward me feebly. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I told you…" He started, a grin cracking across his pale face. I felt like slapping him, and then kissing him, I was so happy to see him alive. "I told you I would be okay. Didn't I?" I didn't reply, so he persisted even more. "Didn't I? Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, you fucking told me! Now what happened?" He laughed, a dry hoarse laugh, before attempting to sit up rather unsuccessfully. I kept him from falling, and he leaned into my arm, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"They died." He whispered, as if it was almost nothing. "I told you, if they stay around me too long, they just die. I just have to think really hard about it, and then it happens…" I was in utter disbelief. '_How is that possible? But…_' I looked back into the store. '_It has to be. They're all dead, aren't they? I just…need another explanation for now…_' "It gives me a headache like you wouldn't believe." I laughed, and so did he.

":I'm just so glad you're okay.:" I pushed a strand of wet, dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes. A strange look flickered across his face for a moment, but then it was back to the stoic mask it usually was. I ran my fingers across the pale skin of his forehead that I wasn't used to seeing, and a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He turned his head to the side and wiped any traces of it off of his face.

"That's enough. I'm fine." He pushed himself up from the ground and I stood up also, but he had to lean on me for support. Once again, he turned his face away. Was it just me, or did he look embarrassed?

"It's way too dangerous to stay out on the streets like this." Abigail said. She was right. "We need to find somewhere to stay, somewhere to barricade ourselves… fast." I nodded.

"Yeah… let's start looking." I reached to pick up Rue, but he stepped away.

":I-it's alright. I'll just lean on you, all right?:" I agreed silently, and he put his arm back around my shoulders, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on, let's go." Abigail motioned us on.

(Break)

I didn't know how long we had been walking, although it didn't seem all that terribly long. Rue was able to get along very well without me carrying him, he was actually starting to use his twisted ankle again, and he had said it didn't hurt as much anymore. Though I was worried about Abigail and Sonja. I didn't know when they had last eaten, or anything like that, and I was naturally going to put them in front of myself and Rue. Sure, I was a little hungry, but whatever. They mattered before I did. I looked at my watch. 3:31 PM. '_Wow…_' I thought. '_It's been a while since this whole thing started. Not even a day, but it feels like forever._'

"What time is it?" I heard Sonja ask from Abigail's arms.

"It's about 3:30, sweetie." I replied, running a hand through my hair. Rue hadn't said anything for a while. ":How are you holding up?:" I asked.

":Fine.:" He replied, somewhat curtly. I shut my mouth.

"Light, look!" Abigail grabbed my shoulder and shook me vigorously.

"What? What is it?" I cast my eyes where she was pointing, and saw that there was a small store ahead, a little bigger than the one we had found all the crazies in. From what I could make out, there were people inside. Normal people, from the looks of it. But I wanted to get closer before I decided to go inside. There weren't that many people, just about six or seven. "That would be great. If we can convince them to let us in. Safety in numbers, I think…" I muttered.

"Why wouldn't they let us in? Rue's hurt and we have a little girl with us. I think if they have any shred of human decency left in them they would." Abigail countered, making me think something that I hadn't since I was a teenager. '_Human decency? That's a damn joke. Nobody's going to help us now, it's every man for himself…_' I sped up a little bit, hoping Rue could keep up with me. He stumbled and almost fell, but I caught him.

":Could you _please_ go at the injured person's pace instead of your own?:" He said sarcastically, giving me a cold glare.

":Sorry, I just want to get there soon. I'm sure you can understand.:" I looked away and took a deep breath. ":All right. What's with you?:"

":What do you mean? I'm tired, I have a bitch of a headache, I'm hungry and my ankle hurts like nobody's fucking business. Anything else?:"

":I thought you said it didn't hurt as much.:" He looked at me, dark blue eyes daring me to say one more word. ":Were you lying?:"

":Yeah.:" He spat angrily, his intense glare sending a chill through my body that only one person could do. ":I was lying. Got a problem? It was to benefit _you_, so what the hell else do you want me to do?:"

":Tell me the truth!:" I shouted, my temper flaring dangerously. Everything stopped as he hung his head down, not saying another word. I could feel the eyes of Abigail and Sonja on me. ":Just… tell me the truth.:" I whispered, wrapping my arm tighter around his thin frame.

":I told you the truth.:" He replied, still not looking up. I recognized that voice. My heart skipped a beat and I looked down at the top of his head.

L.

":I told you a long time ago, Raito.:" A searing pain shot through my chest, and I couldn't stop myself from stumbling a bit. '_Shit… it really is him…_'

"Light… we…" Abigail started. I looked up to see the store in front of me, six people staring at us through the glass. "We're here."

Author's Note: WOW. I have one thing to say. Light Is Fun. With a capital "F". I know this might sound mean, but it's just so fun manipulating his emotions and toying with him until he snaps. Anyway, about that. I've stopped looking out of that little black notebook and transferring it over here. It takes too much time , and I'd have to change about two chapters, and I really don't want to do that. So, this is going to be kind of confusing for me, because I really, honestly, don't know what track this thing is on anymore. I know how it's going to end, and I know what events come next and stuff, but the dialogue and the interactions with the characters and the things in between… totally out of my head now. Like, this whole chapter, for instance. Just spawned from my fingers while I was sitting here typing. I kind of just crapped it out of my head, in a way. :D

But, nonetheless, I have a question. Do you think, that when Light refers to the zombie like people as "crazies" that it sounds almost too childish? I've been trying to think of a new term for them, but I don't want to take any terms from Cell. I'm just not having any luck, but… oh well. All right, next order of business: Light makes some very inarticulate sounds in this chapter. I hope they weren't hard to understand, and I really hope they didn't take away from the feeling of what I was trying to write, which was he was cracking a little. If they're laughable, then… I failed. If they're dramatic, then… I win. So… I don't necessarily know. I'd like some feedback.

Next: I had _the_ craziest dream. No, I'm absolutely serious. O.O it was so strange, you wouldn't even believe it. But, to put it short, seeing as it was actually very long and I don't want to talk for that much longer…

L's pants fell off.

Well, come on. You knew it was going to happen one day! He wears absolutely no belt, and they're so loose… But anyway. That's not the scary part. So… his pants are falling off, and they fall off… blah blah blah, but instead of underwear or whatever underneath, guess what he had on?

Another pair of pants.

Wait, what? Yeah. He had on two pairs of pants. And they didn't just materialize to protect me from scarring if I ever saw L in his underwear, they were already under there. D: I called my best friend up and told her and she said: "That makes sense! He's so weird, he might actually do that!" I agree with her. Anybody else? Well, before I take up more space than the actual chapter, I'd better close it off. Thanks for sticking with me, and we're not even a fourth of the way through! YAY!! Okay, bye!


	6. Sanctity Part 2

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Oh, never mind. It's just a goddamn name…)

Rating: Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. (Which actually is true in this chapter, seeing as it was just a blatant lie in all the others. ) ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: D: I'm actually really upset, believe it or not. It's not because of anything here, no… it's because of my house. Lately we've been getting all these weird bugs that just pop up out of nowhere. (By popping up out of nowhere, I mean crawling across my desk and scaring the shit out of me) Like just the other day, I found this weird-ass thing that looked like a cross between a spider, a fly, and a cricket crawling up our curtains. What the hell, nature? What. The. Hell. And then just this morning I found this really tiny thing that looked like an ant, but it flew… and it had a giant stinger on the end of it. No, it wasn't a bee. At least… I don't think so. I lost track of it, so I wasn't able to kill it. But, speaking of bees, we had an infestation of bees not too long ago. I was in my room, looking through my closet when all of a sudden I hear this "Bzzzz…." I turn around, thinking: Wtf? But then it stops. Two seconds later: "Bzzzz…bzzz… (Angry) bzzz…" So I go over to my window where it's coming from, lift up the shade, and there's a giant bee crawling around on the _inside_ of my window, where I am! I finally managed to kill it, but I'm so scared of bees it's not even funny. We found so many more… so we called an exterminator who sprayed some stuff to kill the bees, but then… they were dropping dead _everywhere._ Even inside the house. I was sitting here typing and all of a sudden I see this giant ass bee crawl across my desk! (It was dying, but nonetheless, it was still scary as hell.) I'm so pissed off. I wish we could get rid of this bug problem. Oh well.

Summary: … - . o (I changed the face. Did anyone notice? :D?) Just read the previous chapters, okay? Okay. I don't feel like explaining it all again, thanks.

Pairings: I think everybody knows that I've changed my way of thinking. LxLight, RyuzakixOC, LightxOC.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella. :D

Okay, people. This chapter has some hints of Shounen-ai (blatant lie, it actually has almost full blown yaoi) and such, so… stop reading if you don't like that stuff. I'll be sad to lose you as a reader, but I don't want anyone getting pissed off at me because I'm putting two guys kissing in this. So… yeah.

Chapter six: Sanctity Pt 2.

Rue lifted his head, his face back to normal, like we had never been arguing. Abigail took a few steps forward, looked over her shoulder, and then began to knock on the doors. I looked up, and noticed—with a heavy heart—that the entire front of the store was glass. A sinking feeling went through my stomach at the discovery. Even if we _did_ manage to get inside, what was going to protect us from the crazies? Rue didn't exactly work _all _the time, did he?

The people on the inside of the store looked at each other. There were four people inside, a few less than I originally thought. I was surprised to see four women. One girl looked like just a teenager, two were about middle aged, and one looked younger, maybe in her thirties. She looked like she might have kids at home. That worried me a lot. Abigail kept knocking, growing impatient. "Come on, let us in!" She called, and the people in the store began to talk among each other. I couldn't understand what they were saying, they were very quiet. "We have a little girl and somebody's hurt!" They fell silent. Then the teenage girl (who struck me as if she might work there) stepped forward, took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

"Thank you, I…" Abigail started, but was cut off.

"Just get in. I don't want any of those bloody things noticing us!" She spoke with a thick English accent, so much that I had to think twice before I realized what she had said. She ushered Abigail inside, then looked at Rue and I expectedly. I helped him inside, saying a quiet "thank you" to the young girl. She closed and locked the door behind us in a hurry, and I noticed her hands were shaking just the slightest bit. I didn't blame her.

I looked around inside the store, just to gather what kind of a situation we were in, here. Of to the right in the far back, I could see a sign that said "pharmacy". That gave me a little hope. At least they had medication if one of us got sick. '_Maybe they have some aspirin for Ryuzaki-san…_' I thought, looking around some more. There were several food aisles, once again in the back. That was good, also. Knowing we had something to eat made me feel better. A medium-sized clothing section was in front of us, behind the cash registers and some benches. It had children, teen, and adult sizes. A cosmetics space was to the left of it, and I noticed rather humorlessly that it was bigger than the clothes section. A slight laugh escaped due to the raw irony. I was snapped out of my own world when somebody called: "Hey!"

I turned my head. It was the younger girl, the teenager. "Thanks for letting us in. I guess everybody hasn't gone completely crazy." I said. She nodded, and put her hands on her hips. I looked her over, wanting to have some idea of the people I would be staying with for obviously a little while. She had long, bone-straight black hair, and her bangs almost covered both of her eyes, which had extremely heavy makeup around them. She was skeleton-like thin, more or less looked like she had the still-developing body of a twelve-year-old, and wore all black. '_Well then…_' was the first thing that ran through my mind. All the other patrons of the store looked normal, except one middle-aged woman. I was sure she was a nice person; she just struck me as a little odd, then.

"I hope everyone is all right…" The second middle-aged woman stepped forward. She was shorter than me, with long brown hair that was beginning to turn gray. She looked like someone I could trust, but I wasn't exactly sure. "I'm Kathy."

"Really, thanks for letting us in." I said, doing my best to smile.

"How about I take the little girl and get her settled?" I jumped a little, and wasn't about to hand over Sonja to a stranger, that was for sure. Although she seemed nice enough, I wasn't going to relinquish my protective grip on the little girl. Abigail turned to me, evidently with a different idea in mind. She closed the few steps between us and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Abigail, I…" I started, but she shushed me.

"It's fine. I'll go with her; I'll make sure she's okay. Light, we can trust these people."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. Everything will be okay, all right?" I had no choice but to agree. Abigail was about as stubborn as I was, and there was no getting around this. She patted my shoulder caringly and then I watched her walk off with Kathy. I let myself stare after them for a moment after they had disappeared from my sight, wishing I could be with them. I felt Rue's hand on my shoulder tighten, and then relax. His fingers brushed over the fabric of my shirt lightly, reassuringly.

":It'll be all right. You need to trust people more, Yagami-san.:" '_Huh?_' I thought, confused. '_He's not calling me 'Raito' anymore. I wonder why…_' I nodded, not at all reassured.

"What'd he call you?" The teenage girl said, her tone of voice something I couldn't quite understand.

"He called me 'Yagami-san'. That's my name…sort of." I mumbled, turning and leading Rue to a bench not too far away to my right. He seemed grateful once I let him sit down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a few seconds, and I turned back to the girl.

"Yaga-what?" I let out my breath in a loud _whoosh_, annoyed.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'd like to know everybody else's name, if that's okay."

"All right." She shrugged, took me by the crook of my arm and led me away from Rue toward everyone else. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder, but he didn't see me. "I'm Lauren," She pointed to herself with one skinny finger and black nail, and then proceeded to show me everybody else. "That's Miss Campbell," She gestured to the woman that slightly worried me. She raised her right hand in a half-hearted wave with a strange smile. I didn't have time to pay attention before Lauren began to point out other people. "You already know Kathy, and… that's Mrs. Johnson," She pointed to the woman that I suspected would have children at home. She had extremely short hair, so much of a light black it might have been mistook for gray. Her features suggested that she might worry a lot, and I had the sudden urge to comfort her, but I stayed where I was. "And that's everybody. So…what's your name again?"

I rolled my eyes, but it was only half-hearted. "I'm Light Yagami. The girl with me is my friend Abigail, the child… her name is Sonja, and his name…" I gestured to Rue, who was still leaning back, closing his eyes. He almost looked dead, but I tried not to think about that. "…Is Rue." Her face scrunched up into an odd expression, and she peered over my shoulder to look at Rue. "Is… something the matter?" I asked, leaning away.

"You guys have strange names." She turned back toward me as if it was nothing. I sighed heavily.

"Thanks." I murmured sarcastically. That made her laugh, which _really_ wasn't what I was aiming for. I looked back over toward Rue, and… I wasn't exactly sure yet, I still needed that one defining piece of evidence… but in my book, he could have very well been L. He looked the same, if you cut out the blonde hair and… I noticed with a start he had no dark circles under his eyes anymore. I thought back to when he had lain in my arms after passing out in front of the store. It already seemed like another lifetime. In my minds eye, I watched myself brush away his hair and stroke his forehead. '_All right, maybe I went a bit too far there…I was so happy to see him alive, was all. Nothing else…_'

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked, and Mrs. Johnson spoke up.

"Ever since this started. We were the only ones in the store…" She had a very high voice, a very tiny and meek sounding voice. I nodded, stepping a little closer. "…There were some other people working at the time, a-along with Lauren…" Lauren nodded, and for a moment I saw sadness and fear in her eyes. "…But they all turned into those…those…things." My brow furrowed. Nobody was hurt, so they must have done _something_ to protect themselves from them.

"Sorry, but… how did you…" I began to ask, but she finished my sentence. I was starting to think of her as a strong-willed woman, she impressed me as that.

"Kill them? We didn't." My eyes darted around the store nervously: Were they still in here? What she said next shocked me. "They just dropped dead." My jaw practically fell open when she said those words, and I looked back at Rue. '_"If they stay around me too long, they just die…"_' That's what he had said, and now she was saying almost the same thing! Did that mean that there was another person that had the same effect on the crazies that Rue did in that store? I looked at Lauren, thinking it might be her. She had seemed frightened suddenly when her other companions were mentioned, after all…

"They just died?" I repeated, making sure I had heard what I thought I did. She nodded solemnly. "That's… that's what happened with us." Shocked looks came over all of their faces, and they looked among each other, confused as I was.

"Really. That's interesting." Rue mumbled. I turned and saw him pushing himself up from the bench. I began to walk over to help him, but he smiled and held up his hand to stop me. Limping only a little bit, he made it over next to me, searching everyone's faces like I had. If this was L, he would probably come to the same damn conclusion that I had. "Was it you?" He pointed to Lauren. '_Bingo._' I thought. She pointed to herself.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Kill them." Her mouth fell open, disbelieving. I shook my head. Rue probably should have pieced his words together a little more carefully.

"He doesn't really mean that…" I started, but he stopped me.

"Yes, I do. I was wondering if she can do the same thing that I can. Now will you please let me continue?" I nodded, looking away. I really hoped she could, but that would be just too much of a coincidence. There was almost no chance, and even if there was a chance, it was extremely low. "How did they die… what was it, Lauren?"

"Yeah…" She smiled at him, and it looked to me as if she was eyeing him with more interest than I would have liked. He didn't smile back. "They…" She snapped back into reality when I gave a frustrated little 'huff'. "They just dropped dead. One second they were about to kill us, and the next they were on the floor, dead." She shrugged. "I really don't know how it happened." I began to look around at the faces of our companions, when my eye caught Miss Campbell. She had a strange look on her face, almost border lining disappointed. She cast her eyes toward Rue, still not noticing me, and frowned. I stepped a bit closer to him instinctively. She was beginning to worry me a lot.

"You didn't have to think about it at all?" He pried, leaning in closer to her. She didn't seem to mind.

"No, I didn't even have time to think." Rue leaned back away, a look of deep concentration set in his pale features. "Why? You said you could do that, didn't you…?"

"About what time did this happen? Do you think you remember?" She tilted her eyes up to the ceiling, thinking hard. Rue looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Almost an hour ago." Mrs. Johnson said. Lauren nodded. "By the way, my first name is Carol, if you want to call me that." I smiled politely at her, a silent 'thanks'.

Rue tapped me on the shoulder lightly. I turned toward him. ":What?:" He looked disappointed also. I wondered what about.

":It wasn't her, it was me. That was when we were walking, it must have just happened.:"

":Yeah, but you said that you had to--:"

":Yes, I know what I said. I didn't mean _all _the time.:" I closed my eyes and shook my head. '_Then next time, say everything you freakin' mean…_' I thought angrily. "Well." Rue continued, placing his pale hands together. "I've figured out what happened." The others looked slightly impressed. "It wasn't anybody here, it was me."

"What do you mean 'it was you'?" Miss Campbell said, a tone edging her voice that I couldn't quite figure out. Rue simply shrugged.

"I mean, that… I can do that. I can kill them." Carol gasped, but she was the only one that seemed honestly frightened. Lauren looked shocked, and Miss Campbell looked like she expected it. "Yagami-san, I never actually told you this, but earlier this morning…" He hesitated, biting his lower lip. "I answered my cell phone." My jaw dropped. '_What?! How could it not have any effect on him? That's fucking impossible!_'

"What…" I barely managed to croak, still trying to regain my composure.

"Yes. I answered it… but nothing happened. And when I started to see what else was happening, I was really confused as well. I actually seemed to be a magnet to those… 'crazies' as you call them, but whenever they would hang around me too long, they would die. Sometimes I would have to think about it extremely hard before they would, but they would never live very long. It gives me terrible headaches, and not just thinking about it. Ever since I answered my cell phone I've had a splitting headache." He stopped talking, and looked around at the shocked faces of the rest of them, pausing long enough to stare at me with his dark blue eyes.

I looked at the rest of them quickly, and then grabbed Rue by the shoulders. ":What the hell was with that?!:" I whispered angrily. ":Why didn't you tell me before, Ryuzaki-san?:" He shrugged.

":I didn't want to scare you, okay? Can you let go of my shoulders now?:" I released my grip on him, and he rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

Just then, Kathy, Abigail and Sonja rounded the corner. Sonja looked very content with a fistful of crayons and a coloring book in her hands. I turned around and couldn't help but smile, despite how angry I was with Rue. Sonja looked up at me, smiled also and said: "Light!" I laughed. She was just so cute. Abigail smiled as well, set her down on the ground and let her rush over toward me. "Light, look at what I colored!" She proceeded to show me all the drawings she had colored when the rest of us were discussing Rue's strange abilities. I could hear Lauren proclaiming loudly in the background what Rue had told us to Abigail and Kathy.

"By the way," I spoke up, placing a hand on Sonja's head. "Where did you put them?" Lauren, who figured my question was directed at her, was confused. "Where did you put them?" I tried to stress my question without directly saying 'where did you put the bodies of the people that worked with you?' I didn't want to scare Sonja.

"Put who?" She said. I patted her back lightly.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's nothing." She seemed to accept my answer, sat down on the floor and began to color again. "I'll ask it again. Where did you put… _them_?" After I finally stressed my words enough, Lauren finally got the hint and answered somewhat subtly.

"Out back, behind the store." I sighed. '_Thanks, Lauren. Now I have to make sure Sonja doesn't venture off on her own even more._' I nodded, and then stood up.

"So…" Abigail started, looking at me. Her face suggested: 'Did Rue tell you any of this?' I shook my head no, and she seemed to understand. "What do we do now?"

"What _can_ we do?" Kathy said. "There's not much. I guess we just have to ride this out until the end. We're all in this together, so…" I nodded.

"Yeah. It's good that we stick together now. There's safety in numbers, and you all seem like pretty decent people." We laughed half-heartedly at my half assed joke. Suddenly, Rue turned toward me and told me something that I barely expected him to say.

":Hey, Yagami-san. Can I talk to you?:"

":Hm? Uh… yeah.:" I wondered what he wanted to talk about. Maybe discuss some theories? Maybe apologize for scaring the shit out of me before? "Hey, Abby." I called. She looked in my direction. "Ryuzaki-san and I are going to go talk about what might be causing this, and then we'll come back and run a few things by you guys. Is that all right?"

"Yeah, that's fine." And with that, Rue took my arm and led me away. He was walking much better. Still limping a little, but I could tell it probably didn't hurt that much anymore. We walked a while in complete silence; evidently he was leading me to the back of the store. I looked down, wondering what he really wanted to talk about, and if this was the appropriate place and time to ask him who he really was. '_If I don't do it now, I'll never do it. It's got to happen… doesn't it?_' I thought bitterly, my stomach beginning to twist into knots. It felt hollow and cold, almost like I was going to throw up. I swallowed loudly, and Rue looked at me for a second, and then turned his attention away. I noticed he hadn't removed his hand from my arm.

As we passed by a couple aisles of the drugs you didn't specifically need to get form the pharmacy, Rue snatched a bottle of aspirin from a shelf, pried off the cap and swallowed two pills dry. He coughed a little, then placed the cap back on and put the bottle in his pocket. ":Still hurts a little…:" He muttered, stopping in front of the small pharmacy. He—with some effort—sat down on the ground up against the counter with a tired groan. I sat down next to him silently.

":Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you all that stuff earlier, but it just didn't seem like the right time, is all.:" I didn't say anything, I barely heard him, still debating internally with myself what I should say to him and what I shouldn't say. He evidently took my silence as something else. ":If you're still angry with me, I'll accept that. I withheld information from you, and… that wasn't necessarily the right thing to do, was it?:"

":Yeah.:" I finally mumbled. '_This is it, Raito. If you don't do this now, you'll probably never get a second chance. You have to._' I took a deep breath, my stomach still feeling cold and empty. ":Ryuzaki-san, about that… that whole 'I think I knew you in a past life', thing--:" He corrected me.

":Not just knew, I was in love with you.:" My heart skipped a beat.

":Okay, fine. Whatever. But… what was that about?:" I let out my breath loudly, not entirely realizing I had been holding it that long.

":I'm not sure what you mean, but I'll try to answer anyway. It…:" He paused, thinking. ":It wasn't really about anything, I was just saying my feelings, is all. I felt like we had been in love with each other once, but obviously not in this life--:" I stopped him, bursting out angrily:

":You know _damn_ well that's _not_ what I meant!:" I stood up and began to pace, furious. ":You _know_ I meant something else. You have to stop doing that! You _have_ to tell me what the fuck is going on!:" I turned toward him and looked into his eyes pleadingly. He looked extremely shocked by my sudden outburst. ":You have to tell me the truth, Ryuzaki-san… Please…:"

":I… I don't know what you mean… I am telling you the truth. I know you don't believe me or anything, but I can't figure out why no--:"

":No! You know _exactly_ what I mean! You need to stop playing these fucking mind games! They're driving me _crazy!!_:" I panted loudly, trying to catch my breath. Less dignified than I had planned, but I still had gotten my point across… somewhat. ":Do you understand me?:" He shook his head no feebly, staring at me, frightened and wide-eyed. ":That's bullshit! You _have_ to know what I'm talking about! You! Of all the fucking people in this city! _You_!:" I tried to calm myself down, realizing that if I kept shouting at him, it wasn't going to get me anywhere good. I took one, two, several deep breaths, turning my face away from him.

":Wh-what are you trying to say, Yagami-san?:" He said gently. I heard him stand up behind me, and close the small distance in between us. He placed a warm hand on my back and ushered me to turn around. He looked in my eyes seriously, a look more familiar to me than anything else in the world upon his face. It was the look L used to give to me when he wanted me to see things _his _way instead of my own. It was so stern, yet… so caring at the same time, as if he was trying to guide me to the right direction. I didn't know what to do anymore when I looked into his eyes, and it was the same way then, when I stood staring at Rue.

":Who are you?:" I finally admitted. It felt so good to get the question off my chest, but I was so worried that he would act like he didn't know what I was talking about. Possibly even come straight back at me with some bizarre counter answer. He lowered his eyes from my face down to the floor, a look of someone whose been caught doing something they shouldn't crossing his face. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth but closed it again. Rue moved his hand from my back to my face unexpectedly, and he looked back up. His thumb traced along my cheek, something I hadn't felt anyone do in a long time. I sighed, wishing he would just answer me. He began to sift his fingers through my hair, and suddenly I felt awkward staring into his eyes.

":Why do you want to know?:" He said after a long time of looking me over. I was confused. That wasn't the answer I expected him to give at all. I more or less expected him to say something along the lines of 'you know, don't you?' but he said the farthest thing from it. I blinked a few times, unable to say anything. He looked down. ":No, that wasn't right. More like… why do you care?:" My jaw dropped open, and I grabbed his wrist. He tried to jerk away from me but I held him in place.

":What do you mean? Why the hell would I be asking if I didn't care?!:" He seemed to consider it for a moment before coming back with:

":Well, it's not like I don't have a reason to ask, hm?:" He leaned in very close to me, whispering to me with venom lacing his voice. ":Maybe if you hadn't given me a reason, we wouldn't be having this conversation.:" He leaned away from me, not contented with what he had just said, but not ashamed, either.

":Look, _I'm sorry_!:" I shouted, letting go of his wrist. Rue's eyes widened, and it seemed he finally lost his temper then.

":_You're __**sorry**__?!_:" He yelled, fire burning behind his dark eyes. ":_That's all you have to say?! After everything you __**did**__?! After __**everything**__?!_:" He gasped for breath, finally calming down just a little bit. Slowly, his breathing returned to normal and he began to look less and less angry, and more ashamed that he had lost his temper in front of me. ":I…I…:" He stammered, shaking his head. ":I apologize. I shouldn't have--:"

":No.:" I muttered. ":I understand. You're angry, and um… you have every right to be angry with me. It's okay, I don't blame you…:" I took his hand again, and it felt warm like I used to remember. His expression didn't change at all. He turned his eyes back toward me again, then pulled away from me and began to walk in the other direction.

I was shocked, watching him walk away from me, hands in the air, blowing me off completely. He got to the end of the aisle and then stopped, leaning against the shelves. I could see him put his head in his hands. I wondered if I should go after him or not, but I figured he deserved some time alone. Nonetheless, I felt myself walking after him, and when I placed my hand on his shoulder, I barely realized I had closed the distance. He turned to face me with that same cold look on his face, the one he always had when he didn't want you to know what he was feeling. I knew exactly what he was feeling, but he would never believe that.

Faster than I could think, or even judge my own actions, I was grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him harder than I ever had before. After a few seconds I felt him wrap his arms around my back and lean into our kiss, parting his lips just a little, running his pale hands through my hair. I tightened my grip around him, and in that moment… I knew who he was. This was the man that I had come to know and love, and that drove me absolutely crazy every single day that I hadn't been with him. I felt terrible for doing what I had done to him and was running those thoughts through my head when he pushed me roughly up against the shelves. I tilted my head away from our kiss so I could take a few gasping breaths of air, but he pulled my head back down almost immediately, intertwining his fingers with my own.

I tried to kiss back as rough and as passionately as he was, but the truth be told, he was always just the slightest bit more dominant than I was. He broke away from our kiss suddenly and pressed his forehead up against my own, panting. ":Raito…:" He breathed seductively, taking one of his hands away and trailing his fingers down my stomach. It tickled, and I tried to squirm away, but I was pinned. ":You told me you were sorry… did you mean it?:" He leaned in and kissed me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth, making my heartbeat increase tenfold. He pulled away as fast as he had come on, looking me straight in the eyes. ":Did you?:"

":Yes, Ryuzaki-san…:" I wondered why I still called him that. It wasn't much of a difference, seeing as 'Ryuzaki' was his old alias, anyway. ":…I meant it. I'm so sorry…:" The corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile that only I would recognize, and he dipped his head back down, exploring the inside of my mouth with his tongue again. I fisted my hand through his tousled blonde hair and pushed his head closer to mine. He took his tongue out of my mouth and bit my lower lip softly. A small groan escaped my open mouth, making me feel a bit more than embarrassed.

Things had always turned passionate quickly between us. There was never really a point on our quick relationship that we said we were "making love" in stead of "having sex" or "fucking" or something of the like. It was always heated, and always quick, and there was never a dull moment between us, ever. He slid his hand down my side, trailing his pale fingers one by one until he reached my leg. He grabbed a hold of it and hitched my leg around his hip, which I noticed was still bony. I moaned softly again when I felt how aroused he was, shifting my hips just the slightest bit. His breath hitched in his throat, and then he let it out, shakily. I twisted my head to the side, giving him access to my neck, which he used to love to toy with. He obliged, kissing my jaw and then dipping his head down to my collarbone to bite softly at the bottom of my neck, evidently remembering how good it felt to me when he pinched the skin as gently as only he could. I felt myself panting, trying to get enough oxygen to my brain. Numbly, I snaked my hands up his shirt and began to trace whatever patterns came to my mind on his chest softly, trailing my fingers from his collarbone all the way down to the waistband of his jeans, rubbing my thumb along his hip. He leaned away from my neck to give a groan and a small 'huff' of pleasure, and was about to go back to kissing me when a cry rang out:

"Light! Light, we need your help! _Light!_" Both of our heads snapped up and twisted in the direction of the shrill cry. It was Abigail, no mistaking her voice. She called again, hoarse and desperate and afraid: "_Light!_" I set both my feet on the ground again, and he let me out of his grasp.

":I'm sorry, Ryuzaki--:" I was cut off as he placed two fingers over my mouth, that same stern and caring expression across his features. I noticed that his face was a bit red, and I wondered if mine was, too.

":It's not Ryuzaki anymore, understood? It's L. Or…:" He hesitated, but then said it. ":Lawliet, if you wish.:"

All I could do was nod, and when he released me, turn and run to help my friends, leaving Lawliet behind me in that small and crowded pharmacy aisle.

Author's note: WHOA. With a capital W-h-o and a. Holy freakin' crap that was so long I'll have to invent a new word. That was… longerific. Yeah… that works. But anyway, I never realized how much fun Light is to write as an Uke! Lol! Too much fun! I tried to make L as Seme-ish and as in character as I possible could throughout their whole 'make-out' scene and _especially_ when he lost his temper, I guess. Because I know he doesn't get that angry that often, but I have a feeling when he does, he _really _gets angry. Which, by the way, I never…ever planned to do that in this chapter, it was to come much later on. Hmm… And on another note, all is finally revealed, all though you may take a little while to figure it out, since he never really says 'outright' that he's L, Light just kind of assumes he's right. Which he is, but whatever. I actually planned L to reveal himself _much_ later, but felt that it was better for it to happen earlier on. I figured that if I kept dropping too many hints, my audience would be bored and already know that he was L. Ah, and… if you don't know already (since I'm way too lazy to check and see if I have explained this already), Light and L were in a relationship while the Kira case was going on, but Light ended it very abruptly, leaving L somewhat heartbroken.

So now you get to meet some new characters. Lauren, Miss Campbell, Mrs. Johnson, and Kathy. (I particularly like Kathy, but…) And if you couldn't tell already, Lauren totally thinks Rue slash L is the hottest thing that has ever dropped onto the face of the earth. (Which, he _so_ is, but you didn't hear that from me.) I'm actually trying to add some depth to the characters, but I hope you don't know why yet. For all you know, they could all die the next time I update. Which is what I like to do to you people. Keep you on the edge of your seats and such. :D

And thanks to the _Wonderful_, with a capital "W" **Ladyblue17**, for making a banner for my story. If I had the link, I would post it… but I don't. When I do, I will. If she doesn't mind, of course.

Oh, and… is it just me, or does _everyone_ keep forgetting what L is wearing? Cause I do. Mind you that I don't even _know_ what half the other characters are wearing. What does everybody picture Light wearing? I need ideas… please? Thank you.

Until next time, thanks for tuning in to DN Cell. Where, if you're not scarred for life by the end of _this_ fucker, you're a higher power. :D


	7. Closer?

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (Oh, never mind. It's just a goddamn name…)

Rating: Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. (Which actually is true in this chapter, seeing as it was just a blatant lie in all the others.) ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: YAY HELLO EVERYBODY!! :DD –extremely happy- Yah, I don't know why I'm so happy, I just am. Maybe it's because for like… the last (however many days) I've been watching Ladyblue17's awesome trailer for my story. I might give everyone the link, I don't really know. But… anyway, sorry about not updating sooner, I've been trying to work some things out with the story, and it's getting pretty freakin' confusing. (This plot is super ass complicated, if you haven't realized by now. XD) Oh, and… I'm going to be putting my first picture up on DeviantArt soon! (It has nothing to do with Death Note Cell, though...) It's kind of this half-assed picture of Light that I did one day sitting on my couch. Then I tried to one like it, but with L… and I failed. Miserably… so you won't see that one. So… I'm thinking of making a list of songs that fit this story and posting them up here so you guys can enjoy! How does that sound? Anyway… I really don't have anything else to ta—wait, never mind. I do… so remember that bug problem I was talking to everyone about? IT JUST GOT WORSE. Somehow… a whole FAMILY of beetles made their way into our paper towels. Ewww… there was like 25 of them in there! –shiver- it was so nasty. I keep finding beetles EVERYWHERE in my house. Most of the time they hitch a ride on my dog, but… I think they're having babies. And a couple weeks ago we found a freakin' inchworm in our fruit! What is going on with this summer?! URGH! Oh well.

Summary: … ZOMBIES, GAY MENZ AND YAOI. What more could a fangirl ask for? :D

Pairings: I think everybody knows that I've changed my way of thinking. LxLight, RyuzakixOC, LightxOC.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella. :D

ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!! WHOOO!! The long awaited scene of all time is here! It's time for… the… LXLIGHT YAOI SCENE!! –throws hands in air- YAY!! I can't tell you how excited I am to be doing this. I hope it turns out as good as everyone expects. Oh and… if you hate Yaoi, leave. Now. Seriously.

Chapter 7: Closer? (Yeah, that _is_ a question mark… and yeah. I _did_ put it there on purpose. :D)

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as I pushed my way through the aisles, occasionally knocking a few things over. As I grew closer, I could hear voices… Abigail, Lauren… and another woman, but her name had escaped me at that moment. '_Carol?_' I thought, confused… I skidded to a direct halt at the front of the store; the direction Abigail's voice had been ringing from. She, Lauren and Kathy where all surrounding Carol, whose name finally came to my mind. All I could do was stand, stunned as she screamed for them to let her go. My eyes darted to look for Sonja, where was she? But then I saw her, guarded safely in Miss Campbell's arms.

Slowly I began to move toward Abigail, and the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could think what I was saying. "Stop, stop! Let her go!" All of them stopped moving at once, some very confused stares flashed my direction. "I… I can handle this…" I mumbled, shocked at what had just come out of my own mouth. I nodded to Abigail, telling her it was okay… reluctantly she released her grip on the crying woman, as did all the others. My muscles tensed, waiting for her to run, to try and get away or do something dangerous… but she didn't, she only stood, the tears falling down her cheeks. I took an experimental few steps toward her, and nothing changed.

"Mrs. Johnso…" I started.

"Carol." She snapped, and I jumped.

"C-Carol… what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I laid my hand gently on her shoulder, and she looked up at me with fresh new tears brimming in her eyes.

"My children." My heart lurched. '_So she does have children. Shit… this is bad…_' I thought. "I need to get back to my children, the-they need me, they…" She spoke quickly but soon trailed off, her eyes looking down at the floor. I wondered what I should say… It wasn't exactly as if I could have dealt with this, after all. I figured it would be best to comfort her at first.

"Listen, Carol… I'm sure your children are fine, I…"

"_No, they're not!_" She shouted at me, taking fistfuls of my shirt in each hand. "No… they're not okay, don't you _get it_?!" My ears hurt, but I tried to remain calm. I took her arm gently and led her over to one of the benches in front of the registers, coaxing her kindly to sit down. "My children…" She kept muttering, and I felt my heart began to break. Something in the back of my mind told me that the current situation wouldn't end well.

"I know you need to see your children, but please listen… if you walk out that door, your children will never see you again. Please, you'll get killed…"

"_Do you even know how old they are?!_" I jumped, and then settled back once she began to cry again. I wanted so desperately to help her, but I knew that wasn't an option. '_This is going to end terribly, I just know it…_' I thought.

"No…" I answered softly, trying to soothe her. "I don't know, how old are they?"

"They're at home…" She shook her head, looking away from me. "They're all at home… there's three… I have three children… I have to go get them!" She took hold of my shirt again and shook me vigorously. I gently removed her hands from my shirt, but she didn't protest.

"Please, _please_…" I said softly, placing her hands delicately back down her lap. "I'm sure your children are all safe at home. They miss you, and… they'll be waiting for you when this is all over, they're fine… I'm sure of it…" I took a deep breath—shaky, I noticed. "What are their names?"

"Their names?" She let out her breath in a loud sigh. "There's… there's Nicky… she's the oldest…" She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. I cast my eyes quickly over to the rest of them, and noticed with some relief that Sonja was back next to Abigail. I didn't trust the other woman… not at all. "And… and then there's Joseph… he just had his birthday four days ago… he's… he's only eight." My panic began to grow, a small cold hole in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't good that she had such young children… maybe she _was_ making a decent argument. She stopped then, bursting again into tears. There was nothing I could do to stop her from crying, so I waited until she had settled down.

"And… who else? You said you had three children, who's the third?"

She took a deep breath. Shaky, too. I didn't blame her. "Well… there's Elizabeth… Lizzy…" She coughed dryly, and placed a small hand over her mouth. "She's just four years old!" My heart sank, and the panic settled deep in my stomach began to grow larger. '_Shit. There's no way I'm going to win this… fucking impossible…_' "I… I told them I was going to the store… I said, you know… 'Nicky, you watch Joseph and Lizzy for a while. Mommy… Mommy will be back soon…' but…" Her face screwed up in a strange expression, and faster than I could blink, she leapt from the bench and started to run for the door.

My reflexes were quick, and I was immediately on my feet and after her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and held her from going too close to the door. She struggled and screamed, but I couldn't let that woman die. No, I _wouldn't_ let her die… Though somehow in the back of my mind, even though I wanted to keep her safe and alive, I knew her will was too strong. She would escape, it was all too certain… and it was beyond my control.

"_No!_" She shrieked. "_No! Let me go, I need to get to my children!_" She struggled against my arms, and I tried desperately to hold as tight as I could, but she got away.

With a sudden burst of strength, she threw me off of her and ran for the door. I stumbled backward, felt myself fall and cracked my head on the bench. Spots of color clouded my vision for just a few seconds, and my head spun, feeling the reverberation throughout my whole body. I lifted my head just in time to see the door swing shut behind her. My jaw fell slack and my eyes widened. I could hardly believe what I was seeing, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I took a gasping breath, realizing I had been holding it for much too long. Silence clouded everyone standing around me, as we watched her silhouette run through the streets. Lauren ran over toward me and helped me up, pulling me roughly by my arm.

"It's okay, Light." She said. I turned to look into her eyes… and it looked like she was serious. "It's okay, you did everything you could." She looked back toward the front door. Although we could see outside… she must have run off, because I didn't see her anywhere.

I steadied myself and walked swiftly to Abigail and Sonja. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her gently against me, never wanting to let her go. With my other hand I pulled Abigail closer to me, keeping my eyes trained toward the front doors. I wished she would come back… she wouldn't get to see her children, I knew that much. There was no way she would make it to her home alive, no matter how close she lived. A dry sob escaped my lips, and I pressed my face against Abigail's hair. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down…

Suddenly a piercing scream shattered the silence that had engulfed us all. My head snapped up to see what it was, and I saw two people running for their life toward the front of the store. As they got closer I realized one of them was being chased… Before my mind had time to register who it was, Carol slammed her hands against the door, screaming for us to let her in. Her hands and face were covered with blood that was streaming from her nose and right ear. "_Please!_" I heard her call, pounding her hands against the glass with inhuman strength. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Lauren rush forward with several keys in her hands.

But she wasn't fast enough. I saw him jump on her, and I saw him twist her head around until her eyes became soulless and empty, and I saw him rip into her neck and pull out chunks of her flesh. When he lifted his head back to stare at all of us, my eyes met his for just a second. Those eyes… they weren't human…

Screams rippled throughout our small group as everyone rushed to get away. I heard the 'clank' of the keys as they were dropped in Lauren's scramble. I held Abigail and Sonja painfully close to me, and I felt Abigail wrap her arms around my back. I buried my face in her hair again, and closed my eyes shut. Even though I was holding on to them, I felt myself slipping, my legs threatening to give out. Thoughts like '_Get a hold of yourself_' rattled their way through my head, but I fell to my knees, still holding on to Sonja. She began to cry, and it wrenched at my heart. I could hear my breath come out in strangled gasps, and I struggled to stand up again.

Sonja was taken from my arms suddenly, and I looked up to see Abigail taking her away, holding her. Finally I forced myself to gain my balance back, and I could feel pressure behind my eyes, the tears building up rapidly. "_No!!_" I shouted, feeling my voice crack. I really didn't know what I was doing; all I knew is that I wished she was still alive, I wished she could have been here with us. I gripped the bench—the nearest thing to me—and toppled it over with an angry shout. I fell to my knees again and buried my face in my hands. ":No… no… fuck no…:" I rasped, shaking.

Then I felt a strong hand grip my arm and pull me up. I was face to face with Rue, whose features were as pale and as shocked as me. Without a word, he led me away from the rest of them. I stumbled through the aisles, Rue gripping my hand gently but firmly. I was even more confused when we reached the restroom at the back of the store and he shoved me in. ":Get in there and clean yourself up.:"

":Wha…?:" I muttered, stunned.

":You have blood all over you. Clean up, you'll feel better..:" He shut the door in my face then, and I was left in complete silence. It was one of those single bathrooms, you know the type. Poor lighting, cramped conditions… Slowly I turned to face my reflection in the mirror, afraid slightly at what I might see. I looked at myself cautiously, and was shocked. Rue was right. I _did_ have blood all over me. There were small and large red dots all across my face, neck, and even clothes. Streaks of blood that had dried running down my face made me look like I was in some kind of horrible accident. Looking at myself in the mirror, a hollow feeling began in my stomach and spread throughout my whole body. I felt like I could no longer get enough oxygen, and suddenly my stomach churned violently.

I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and began to try to control my breathing. I swallowed roughly, but that didn't help at all. '_Okay, get a hold of yourself. Come on…_' I took several deep breaths, trying to focus my mind on other things that the recent carnage that had just played out in front of my eyes. My hands were shaking, but I was able to force myself to stand up, and my stomach finally calmed down. There was a knock on the door, and I turned. ":Are you okay? I don't hear any water running…:"

":Y-yeah… I… I'm okay.:" I managed, but evidently he didn't believe me. Hell, _I_ wasn't so sure I believed me.

":I'm coming in.:" The door opened, and he looked over me.

":You haven't cleaned yourself up any.:" I opened my mouth to say something, but he smiled gently at me and instructed me to sit down. I closed the lid over the toilet and sat down, staring at my only slightly shaking hands. I could hear him ripping some paper towels out of the dispenser, and then the water turned on for a couple seconds. He shut it off and kneeled in front of me. He smoothed back my hair with a serious face and began to wipe away the blood all over me.

The cold water running down my neck made me shiver at first, but then I got used to it. It even relaxed me a little, as I watched his loving eyes stare back into mine. After a few minutes, he set the paper towels back on the counter and wiped his hands on his jeans. ":There. All done.:" He took my hands and pulled me up, resting my back against the counter.

I felt him press his body up against me, and a flush ran through my cheeks. '_What is he doing…_?' I wondered, looking away. He took my face gently and turned it back to face him. ":I'm so sorry.:" He said immediately, his voice flat but real concern showing behind his dark blue eyes. ":That wasn't meant to happen to her… but…:" His eyes trailed down and his face fell suddenly. ":You _did_ try your best, you know.:" I shook my head.

":No… I… I could have done mo--:" He placed two fingers over my lips.

":It doesn't matter what you could have done. It matters what you did. You tried to save her life… it's not like you just let her go, hm?:" I managed to nod, feeling tears gather at the edges of my eyes again. Without thinking, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his forcefully, just wanting to have him close to me. He pulled away suddenly, with a slightly disgusted look on his face. I was confused.

":What?:" I said breathlessly.

":What… exactly are you doing?:"

I paused. What exactly _was_ I doing? This really didn't seem like the time and place to have another "moment" with him, but I seemed like I was heading in that direction. ":Does it really matter?:" He smiled.

":Never mind.:" And then he went back to kissing me, making me squirm and shiver as only he could. As he moved down to kiss my neck, a wave of pleasure washed through my lower abdomen. I couldn't help but tilt my head back and groan. '_Are we really going to go through with this? In some shitty restroom in the back of a fucking convenience store?_' My thoughts were cut off as he licked the side of my neck slowly, making me gasp and pant just to get enough oxygen. "Mmm…" I fisted my hands through his hair, and he sat me on the counter.

":You look like something's wrong.:" My mouth fell open… I hardly noticed he had stopped. He looked into my eyes intensely… I didn't answer; I just pulled him back down and began kissing him again. He slid his hands down my legs and pressed our bodies closer together. He was aroused, I could feel that already, and that just made it all the more wonderful. I tried to shift my hips to grind against his as best as I could while sitting down. He bit my lower lip slightly, and I felt him fumbling to undo the buttons on my shirt. A half-smirk crossed my face as I realized finally what we wee really getting into there. '_So… he's really serious?_' I almost laughed. '_I haven't had sex with this guy for four years… is this really going to work out?_'

He lowered his head to actually see what he was doing, and spoke. ":Honestly…:" He got the last of the buttons and slid the shirt off of my shoulders. ":You seem like you're upset about something. Which… I can sympathize with you, but… are you really sure you want to do this?:"

":Yeah. I'm sure.:" He stopped, staring up at me with disbelieving eyes. ":If I didn't want to, trust me. You would have known about it by now. I'm not shy…:"

":Yes, I remember that much.:" A small smile graced his pale face as he lifted me more onto the counter. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it would have to do, I guessed. He rested his hands on my chest, and unexpectedly rubbed his thumbs across my nipples. I gasped at the feeling it sent rocketing through my body. I let out my breath loudly.

":H-holy shit, L…:" I said breathlessly. The smile widened as he kissed the side of my neck gently.

":See? I didn't forget what you liked…:" He said coyly, his breath tickling my neck.

":N-never said you did…:" I managed to stutter. He laughed then, and it was rare… I hardly ever heard him laugh. ":So… why here?:" The question escaped my lips before I could even think about it. It was a legitimate question, 'why here?'. Though I expected he wouldn't have an answer.

":Where else? We can go somewhere…:" He trailed his hands down my stomach until he found the waistband of my pants. ":…else, if you want.:" He continued, just speaking absentmindedly. A surge of warmth ran through me again when he undid my belt. ":I just think…:" He reached for the button, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. ":…this is the most private place. Don't you?:" I looked back up into his eyes. '_It really is him, isn't it?_' I thought, taking in his face. He looked just as beautiful as I remembered him, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. ":Oh, so you agree with me?:" He said, tugging my zipper down.

":Y-yeah, I guess…:" Half of me wished he would stop pausing to talk and just fuck me already, and the other half kept rejecting the fact that I was actually being so intimate with him again. It was something I would've never dreamed; getting back together with him. I thought we were going to be over for good… I had said to him that I couldn't do it anymore… Hell, I had even said that I hated him. I was stolen from my thoughts when I felt him tug my pants down my legs.

":Lost in thought, were we?:" He asked. The tile of the counter felt cold against my bare skin and I jumped.

":Yeah… just thinking.:" I smiled back at him, and he smoothed the hair out of my eyes.

":What were you thinking about?:" I hesitated. ":Go on, you can tell me.:"

":You.:" I whispered, looking away. Through the corner of my eye I could see his expression change drastically. His eyes were confused when they once had been heady with lust, and his lips were drawn together in a tight line when they once had been parted, ever so slightly. ":That's… not a problem, is it?:"

":M-me?:" He stuttered, losing his trademark cool for just a fraction of a second. He shook his head. ":I mean… what about me?:" He pushed me back gently, forcing me to lean back so that I didn't hit the mirror. I rested my weight on my hands, but they almost gave out when I felt him brush his palm lightly across the growing bulge in my shorts. Evidently noticing how much I liked it, he continued to tease me. I was finding it harder and harder to answer him, but I figured if I didn't, he wouldn't do anything _more_ than tease.

":Just… nn…:" I tossed my head to the side and closed my eyes. ":…that… we would…:"

":We would what?:" He took his hands off of me, and I was disappointed for a moment until I felt him begin to tug my boxers down. ":That we would ever be this close again?:" He smirked in somewhat of a devilish manner before kissing me on my lips softly.

Feeling the open air made me shiver a bit, but I replied: ":Yeah. How'd you guess?:"

":Hm.:" He chuckled. ":Just a feeling. I didn't really think this would ever happen either, but… look where we are now?:" He leaned in to kiss me again, parting his lips and letting his tongue explore my mouth again, though he already knew it like the back of his hand. I leaned away, and he looked confused.

":Wait. What about _your_ clothes?:" He looked down at himself, seeming not to even notice the shirt and jeans he was still wearing.

":Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you, Raito.:" In a swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor with my other clothes. When he reached to unfasten the button on his jeans, I pushed his hands away. ":In case you've forgotten, Raito… my pants _do_ have to come off eventually.:" He said sarcastically, making me laugh.

":No, I was going to do it.:" It might have been just me, but I thought I saw a small blush creep over his no-nonsense face.

":Oh.:" He looked down and crossed his arms over his chest. ":Well, if you don't mind… we really don't have all day.:" His tone was harsh, but I knew he was joking. He would let me take all the time in the world if that was what I wanted; I knew him. I used one hand to undo his button and zipper (that took a bit of extra time), and used the other one to trail patterns on his stomach and lower abdomen. Didn't earn me any moans, but his breathing became just the slightest bit more erratic. As I pulled his pants down along with his boxers, he placed a gentle hand on top of my head and stroked my hair. I looked back up and smiled.

It had been a _long_ time since I had been completely naked in front of someone else, and visa versa. But… I still knew every part of him as much as I knew myself. He stood in front of me for a moment, evidently a little uncomfortable with all the staring I was doing. But really, I was just memorizing him all over again. The way I could see every delicate blue vein trailing spidery patters throughout his body, the way his ribs stuck out just slightly beneath his flat chest, and his beautifully slender hips…

":Done staring?:" He said playfully, arching his eyebrow. I laughed.

":Sorry, just… remembering, I guess.:" I shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable.

":It's all right. I remember a lot too.:" Then he leaned into kiss me, and it was a gentle kiss… I kissed back, pushing against him and running my hands through his hair. My fingers massaged his scalp gently, and I was rewarded with a low moan against my mouth. He dipped his head away for a fraction of a second to take a breath, then looked me in the eyes and said: ":Well… here we go.:"

With those words, he took me in his hand and began to stroke me slowly but firmly, setting a rhythm that left me breathless. The whole time he was still kissing me, keeping me so distracted I couldn't focus on one thing or the other. Whether it was his hand driving me crazy and sending racks of pleasure through my body, or his lips that were crushing my own, filled with passion and lust and a love that I just couldn't explain… I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, trying to hold on lest I thrashed my way off the counter.

He pulled my head away and stopped touching me all together suddenly, looking me in the eyes. ":You know… if we're going to do this; if we're going to have sex… we can't do it on the counter, it's an impossible position.:" '_Oh, yeah… shit, he's right, isn't he?_' I thought, looking around. '_We could always lay down on the floor… no, that wouldn't be comfortable…_'

":Hey.:" I grasped his shoulder. ":Pin me up against the wall.:" I smirked, watching his eyes widen a little.

":Oh. Um…:" He cast his gaze toward the wall. ":I suppose that could work. Come on. I can't carry you, so get there by yourself.:" I laughed, and watched him stride over toward the opposite wall. His unnatural blonde hair looked even stranger in the low lighting of the restroom, and for a moment I wished he hadn't bleached it at all.

I hopped off the counter and embraced him, leaning down to kiss _his_ neck for a change. He tilted his head, giving me more access, then surprised me by doing exactly what I had suggested: Pinning me up against the wall. I was shocked, and forgot to wrap my arms around him for a second. ":What?:" He said, smirking. ":You have a change of heart all of a sudden?:"

":N-no, it's just… that was fast.:" He laughed slightly, then held out his hand in front of my face. I was confused for a moment, until I realized what he wanted me to do. He wrapped his hand back around me, and I twisted my head to the side as he started up the same rhythm that he had before. ":Haah…:" Some rather embarrassing noises were escaping my lips, but he placed two fingers in my mouth gently.

":Well?:" I began to suck on his fingers, a bit embarrassed. I hadn't done this in four years, and… I didn't know how it would end up. All I knew was that I really didn't want that moment to end. There, in that shitty restroom in that fucking convenience store with the only man I would ever love.

Closer… beautifully closer.

Author's Note: HAHA!! GOTCHA! I figured "Shit, this is long enough… I'm gonna finish the yaoi scene in chapter eight. :D" Actually, this is a major NOT AS PLANNED moment, because…really? This scene was supposed to happen SO MUCH LATER. But… for further things to come, I figured that it would be better to do it now. Hell no. It kind of just crapped out of my head, as usual. Because, guess what? I was sitting there, eating my cherry yogurt and all of a sudden I thought "Why not? Why not do it now?" And then I argued with myself for half an hour before finally deciding it was for the better of the plot. But…

I FAIL.

Yeah, that's right. I fail at EVERYTING YAOI. Because… you have to admit. While these two _are_ geniuses, there is WAY too much dialogue. But… I'm a girl, and I don't think it should be just 'blah blah fuck fuck fuck yaoi yaoi yaoi everything's over with.' I actually like to have some depth and emotion. Call me sissy, but… whatever. I don't care. I also don't really like to use words for body parts, either. I think we can really get our message across without saying shit like, you know… well… I really don't want to say it, but you get my drift. Well, I hope I kept L as in character as possible as he can be when he's getting ready to screw somebody, but… yeah. I had so much trouble writing this chapter, for some reason. Maybe it was because I literally forced myself to write it. I reeeeaaallly didn't want to, but I figured I was going to get eaten alive if I didn't post an update soon, so… yeah.

Anyway… on to other things. I'M SAD THAT CAROL DIED. D: really sad. I didn't want her to die… but I guess my evil twin did, because it happened. Guess I've been reading too much depressing stuff lately, huh? Oh… and the whole reason for that scene in the bathroom where L is cleaning the blood off of Light? NOT AS PLANNED. I originally planned to have Light rush into the bathroom as soon as he got there to clean himself up and have a mini breakdown, but I totally forgot and didn't remember until days after I uploaded. Yeah… I'm so stupid, but in the end I guess it worked out for the better, huh? Oh, and I know Light calls this a 'convenience store' in this chapter, (actually he calls it a 'fucking convenience store') but… it's not. It's bigger than that; he just… really doesn't have another word for it. (Because I don't have another word for it, but whatever.)

ALL RIGHT. Here is the link I was promising you guys of Ladyblue17's AMAZING trailer for my story, and if wanna watch… there's a video response that I posted thanking her and giving everybody some updates. You get to hear my real voice! (I sound like a freaking ten-year-old girl, it's gross… D:) Link: www.youtube. com/watch?vN-kVGn2xXJE (delete the space)

And… OMG MAH BEST FRIEND IS WRITING A FANFICTION!! I'm going to _beg_ her to let me put it up here, but sadly I think she'll say no. She… really doesn't like her work being shown to other people but her friends, and… oh well. But it is one delicious piece of cake. She emailed me an excerpt from it this morning and I fell in love. I've been bugging her all day, telling her to send me more… but she hasn't. D: oh well. Apparently it's about the Wammy Kids, but… I'm not really sure. It has her OC, Riki in it… whose like… amazingly awesome, by the way. But… anyway, I think I'm done rambling for now—wait. No I'm not.

Did anybody know that moths could land on people and stay there for God knows how long? YEAH. That happened to me. So I'm walking into the kitchen, and my friend who was over says: "Oh my God."

The conversation ensues as follows.

Me: "What?"

Him: "You have a giant moth on your back." At this moment I completely lost control and screamed, and that scared the shit out of the moth and made it fly INTO THE COUCH. (Yeah… into the couch.) He starts laughing and I'm like, "You asshole! Next time _you_ have a bug on you, guess what I'll do? NOT TELL YOU." That just made him laugh more. D:

Anyway… before I take up too much more space, bye! The yummy deliciousness is coming next chapter!

EDIT: All right, thanks to some very helpful info from one of my reviewers. (Not Ladyblue17, btw) I've changed a few things. She mentioned that since Light was training to be a doctor and all, shouldn't he be more equipped to handle a little blood? And I thought about it for a while, and I came to the conclusion that "Damn! This chick might be right!" While I don't _completely_ agree with her, I think that she does have a good point. My standpoint? Doctor or not, I think he's still human… and I think he's having a normal human reaction. He's not really _in_ an operating room…

But I still changed some things, and believe me: He is going to grow stronger as the story progresses. And… he's not the only one that flips out, we'll… we'll get to that later, in the next chapter. So as much as I love "emotional Light" I think I'm going to have to let go of some of that. Not saying he's going to be completely robotic, just…maybe a little more toned down is all. Anyway, look forward to the next update! :D Luv you all!


	8. Confusion

My back was pressed especially hard against the wall, but that didn't distract me from the events taking place in that bathroo

Title: Death Note Cell. (Oh, never mind. It's just a goddamn name…)

Rating: Sorry guys, it's gonna have to be Mature this time. There's a lot of violence in this one, and references to…adult…things. (Which actually is true in this chapter, seeing as it was just a blatant lie in all the others.) ¬ ¬ ANYWAY. MOVING ON. Lol :D?

Authors Note: w00t! New chapter is up, homies! XD and to think I did this all the day school started. Mm-hm, hectic it was. Everybody's schedule was fucked up to the high heavens. FIFTY-TWO people in my math class. FIFTY-TWO. Oh my God, it was a disaster. Sooo… just… urgh. Lol. Anyway, I have to say something. What the hell is going on with "The Cleaner"? Honestly! It's gotten more attention than _any_ other story I've posted up here, at all! I guess people really like the idea of L strung out on drugs. God, you guys are sick. A little like me! :D Speaking of sick, my friend (We'll call her "Z") saw a rather mind-bending picture earlier. Seeing as I'm the only one in my group of friends that is pro-Yaoi and pro-LxLight (well, my other friend is, sort of…) we talk about it a lot. Well, my friend Z saw something that would scar her forever. She saw a screenshot from an… LxLight dating sim game, I believe? I think it's being translated somewhere on the internet, but whatever. ANYWAY. The screenshot? Hmm… should I really say this here? Well, okay. It was L performing oral sex on Light. XD yeah I know! She saw that, and it took us half and hour to get her to tell us what she saw. She was freaking out! It was hilarious, but… enough about me. I'm so happy to be doing the rest of the Yaoi scene, yay! You know… the funny thing is, I had done a Yaoi scene previously for somebody, and I had the file on my computer… but I deleted it. FOR GOOD. And… all through the last chapter I was struggling, trying to remember what the Ef I did. But…this, actually… was easy. Hm. Go figure. All righty then, enjoy! (Oh, and look forward to the first chapter of "Sudden Death" really soon, okay? Okay.)

Summary: …DUDE. YAOI. "Do I need to fing repeat myself?" :D

Pairings: I think everybody knows that I've changed my way of thinking. LxLight, RyuzakixOC, LightxOC.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella. :D

All right, so once you start reading, you're going to notice a bit of a gap from where we left off to where we start. Don't worry about it, I didn't forget anything… it's just my style of writing. And besides. Who… _really_ wants to write about somebody getting something shoved up their ass? Let's skip to the romantic stuff, thank you. :D

Chapter 8: Confusion

My back was pressed especially hard against the wall, but that didn't distract me from the events taking place in that bathroom. My shaky breath echoed in my ears, as did the occasional moan that would escape my lips. With each thrust of him inside of me, I felt pressure that I hadn't remembered for a long time building a little more. A good deal of me couldn't believe that sex was taking place between us again, but the rest of me was ridiculously giddy about being close to him for the first time in four years. ":Raito…:" He breathed in my ear. I didn't know if he was asking a question or just trying to turn me on more, so I answered.

":Y-yes… Oh… Mmmm… yes?:" I tightened my grip on his shoulders, digging my nails in. He slowed down his movements a little, and I was able to think clearly for the first time in a couple minutes. He looked me in the eyes, and it sent a shiver down my back. We rarely made eye contact when having sex, and I wasn't used to it. I almost felt like looking away when I saw his dark blue eyes staring into mine. It was always like he was searching for something extremely deep inside of you.

":Do you… know what's going to happen after this?:" He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. He was never one to show pleasure with his facial expressions, so that change was unexpected for me. '_What is he saying?'_ I thought. '_Is he worried that things will be different after this? Different… how? In a bad way…?' _A million thoughts raced through my head when he said those words, contemplating and taking apart everything he said as I usually did.

I said the only words that I thought would comfort him at that moment. ":L-Lawliet…:" I moaned. ":I love you…:" I heard a deep chuckle come from somewhere inside his throat, and I worried for a moment that I had said the wrong thing. But then he kissed me on the lips sweetly and said,

":I love you too, Raito.:" After he said that, he picked up his original pace, and I felt that pressure inside of me getting closer and closer to exploding. I realized my hands were trembling from all the excitement, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing our worn-out bodies closer together. I bit my bottom lip hard, his face from a few seconds before flashing in my mind, and that alone was enough to push me a few steps closer to orgasm. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the wall, getting completely lost in the feelings he was sending through my body. I loved him so much, and I hoped he knew just how much in that moment. ":But you didn't…:" He took a sharp intake of breath, and then continued. ":…You didn't answer me…:"

I opened my eyes slowly, wondering if I could form words that weren't strangled out between moans. ":Oh… d-does…does it re-really m-matter…?:" I squeezed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, finally feeling the pressure inside of me begin to crack. I could hear him talking, but it sounded distant and worlds away from the place I was in. My hands clawed at his neck, with motions I couldn't control. The pressure kept climbing and climbing until it reached an unbelievable peak, and if I hadn't had any presence of mind left, I would have screamed. Wave after wave of sharp pleasure racked my body, and I clung to him for dear life, riding out my orgasm. I was half-aware of the embarrassing, strangled moans that were coming from my open mouth, but I was so caught up in the moment that I couldn't stop…

I finally came down from my euphoria with gasping breaths, burying my head against his shoulder and panting, just to get enough oxygen. I almost didn't feel every muscle in his body tense against me and his hands clench around my hips. He thrust inside of me once, twice… and then stopped, quietly moaning my name next to my ear. All was calm for a moment as we both tried to catch our breath, the sounds of our ragged panting filling the small bathroom. I twisted my head around and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. My cheeks were bright red, and my sweat-soaked hair was plastered across my face like I had just walked out of the rain.

But he… he looked as beautiful as ever.

(Break)

I stepped out of the bathroom, intending to find Abigail and Sonja as quick as possible. They didn't know where I had been; only that Rue had drug me off somewhere. '_Shit, I bet they're worried to death…_' Not five steps out; Abigail came running toward me with a crying Sonja in her arms. "Light!" She called, and I could see that she had been crying, too. I didn't blame her. I wished she hadn't been there when Carol was murdered—Carol. The thoughts came rushing back to me in a dizzying force, and I all I could do was tremble.

"Light!" She called again, and I was snapped out of my own world. I looked at Sonja, who was practically in hysterics, her tiny fists balled up next to her face, which was red and stained with tears. I took her from Abigail's arms and cradled her against me, saying things like: "Sssh, it's okay. Don't cry… I'm here," Whatever came to my mind first. The next thing, Abigail grabbed a hold of me, clutching my shirt like it was her only chance for survival. "Oh, my God! I didn't know where you were, I didn't know what happened…" She looked up at me, and for a moment… I wished I could have told her the truth. I hated telling lies that would hurt other people in the long run, and this was one of them. Still, I didn't think: "Oh, Rue—you know, that strange guy you met today—I was in the bathroom getting screwed by him." Would blow over so well.

"It's okay, Abby. It's all right. Rue just took me in there to calm me down a bit." She nodded, taking my answer to heart, and it hurt somewhere inside of me. Sonja had stopped crying a little, and was also clutching my shirt. I smoothed her hair back with my hand, and turned her face toward me. "Are you okay now? Are you all right?"

The first words out of her tiny mouth were: "Is she dead?" They hit me like a ton of bricks. My heart pounded, and I felt like I was going to break out into a cold sweat. How the fuck did I tell a little five-year-old girl that an innocent person was killed in front of her? All I could do was nod slowly, waiting for her to cry again. She didn't, though… only let her face fall. After a few seconds, she said: "Is she in heaven?" A lump grew in my throat, and I felt tears stirring at the rim of my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but found it impossible. Abigail answered for me.

"Yes, sweetie. She's in heaven. She's in heaven with God… and… and…" She coughed, and buried her face against my chest.

"Do you think God will take good care of her?" This time I answered.

"Yes…" I paused, catching my breath. "Yeah, God will take very good care of her." She nodded, as if she understood. Maybe she did… I looked at Abigail, who had moved away from me in an effort to compose herself. "Where's everyone else?" I asked. As if on cue, I heard distant talking in the front of the store. Abigail wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and shook her head, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. She wiped her hands on her shirt before answering.

"You'll never believe this, Light." I arched my brow. '_Never believe what?_' I wondered, waiting for her to continue. "That Miss Campbell… I think." I nodded slowly, unsure of where the discussion was heading. "Anyway, that Miss Campbell… earlier she just started saying stuff about how 'God's wrath is finally being brought down upon us' or some shit like that." I was surprised. Abigail didn't usually curse. '_Damn it. I knew it. The last thing we need is some Jesus-freak running around…_' "She said that it was all our fault, you know? Like, humanity in general… She said only those that are true believers will come out of this alive… and she's scaring Sonja, and she's scaring _me_."

I sighed, and closed my eyes. "I knew it." I muttered. "There's nothing we can do, is there?" She paused for a little while, and then shook her head. "I didn't think so… I mean, what _can_ we do? Not much. She didn't threaten to hurt anybody, did she? No… killing in the name of God?" Her eyes fell down away from my face, and my heart jumped into my throat. '_Oh, shit._' I thought. '_Who did she fucking threaten?_'

"Rue." She whispered, almost as an answer to my thoughts. My jaw fell open, and protective instincts for him surged through my veins. I wanted to find him, to know where he was. Though I already _did_ know where he was. He was still in the bathroom. I made him stay in there, just incase someone saw me coming out. "She was calling Rue the Devil, and Satan, and all this other crap… she said he was evil for trying to stop God's judgments… just because he can save us! You know, just because… because he can kill them! She said that he would be stricken by God soon enough, but I have to wonder if _she's_ not going to try and kill him herself."

I let out a shaky breath, one that I had been holding ever since she had said his name. "We just have to protect him, that's all we can do. And… I… I guess, if… if…" I inhaled and exhaled quickly, trying to calm my nerves. "If push comes to shove… I mean, what else can we do? We can't let her kill him…" Abigail's brown eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth slowly. She looked away from me and blinked a few times before turning back.

"You aren't serious, are you?" She said through her delicate fingers.

"Of course I am!" I whispered loudly, hoping she got the message this time. "There are no other options, Abby! I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to do it either, but… kill an innocent person? Nobody should be able to get away with that and live!" I regretted the words immediately after they had escaped my mouth. "O-okay…" I started. "I didn't mean that. Um…" I backpedaled quickly, trying to the best of my ability to cover up my tracks. "I meant that we can't let her go after him if that's what she's planning to do." She took her hands away from her mouth and held them out, in a 'what the hell are you talking about' gesture.

My patience snapped. If I didn't get her to understand me, who would? "Listen to me, damn it!" I shouted. Sonja started to cry, and before I could do anything, she was taken from my arms. I looked at her for a second before continuing. "Abigail, you listen to me right now. I can't let her do that. Rue… he's… he's our key to getting out of here, to just… maybe making it home _alive_! Do you think I _want_ to? Do you think I would want to have that on my shoulders? Fuck no! But if she's going to come after Rue, then I'm going to do what I have to do—and that's protect him! Do you understand me?"

She looked at me with large, hurt eyes before nodding in a silent agreement. My anger dissipated and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Abby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper, it's just…"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I understand, Light." We both turned at the sounds of footsteps behind us, and I was surprised to find Rue not three feet away.

He took a moment to survey our faces before asking, "What's going on?" I knew it was an act. From his position in the bathroom, he _had_ to have heard me shouting. And he did look a little pale… but so would I if I had just heard someone was threatening to kill me.

Abigail looked around before telling him. "You're in danger, Rue." He placed one hand on his chest in the universal 'me?' signal, and then turned to look at me questioningly. I nodded. "Miss Campbell is this huge religious freak, and she says this is all God's judgments… and that you're the Devil or something for trying to stop it. It's not your fault, what you can do!" His dark eyes fell, and for the first time in a while, I recognized real fear behind the calm that masked everything else. "We don't know if she's…like, planning to kill you, or what… so…"

He took a deep breath. Either he was acting very well, or he really _didn't_ hear what I had been saying. "Wow. That's… not something you want to hear all that often. I'll keep my eye out, but I think I'll be fine. I nodded, looking back toward the front of the store. "Should we go back now? I'm sure Yagami-san is feeling much better." I felt my face go a bit red, but I tried to hide it.

"Yeah. I—I'm all right now." I looked back to Abigail, hoping that my face had restored to its original color. "Is she still saying stuff?"

"No, she quit about ten minutes ago." I nodded. "Light… what do we do?" I had been wondering if someone was going to ask me that question. It was bound to happen; not that I knew the answer or anything. I was as clueless as everybody else there. The only thing I assumed we could do is just try to stay alive until the whole ordeal ended.

"What _can_ we do?" Rue interrupted. Abigail's eyes fell on him. "Stay together, I suppose. It only seems to make sense. To be honest, I'd like to figure out more about what I can do…" He stopped suddenly, a strange look passing across his features. He stumbled backward and put the palm of his hand to his forehead. After a few seconds, he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, almost losing his balance. I rushed forward and caught him before he fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, watching him wince in pain. '_What a dumb question…_' "What's wrong?"

He opened his eyes and pushed himself away from me, his signal that he was fine. He still had his hand placed over his head, and that worried me. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just… _augh_!" I saw his legs tremble and then give out, and he fell to the floor hard on his knees. Sweat was beginning to gather at his forehead, a delicate line dripping down his pallid face. I dropped to my knees in front of him and tried to help him to stand up. ":_No_!" He screamed, and shoved me backward with all of his strength. I cracked my head on the hard tile, hitting especially hard the spot that was already sore. Black spots swam before my eyes, and I began to go in and out of consciousness. I could hear him in the background, saying: ":Stay _away_ from me, damn it!:"

Abigail called for me distantly, and I tried to reply… but it was hard to open my mouth with my head splitting in two. It was like every function had been cut off. Then I felt tiny hands on my face, and I snapped awake faster than anything I had ever done. I scrambled my way off the floor and the first thing I saw was Rue bending forward, clutching at his hair. I saw a tear of pain slip down his cheek, and I wanted to help him. But I knew if I tried, he could potentially act out again, and even seriously hurt me. He pushed himself up from the ground with unsteady legs and stumbled into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him. Everything was silent for a few moments until I heard gagging and coughing from the other side of the door.

I looked at Abigail, and her image swayed a bit in front of my eyes. I was still extremely dizzy. Sonja stood next to her, looking like she wanted to help Rue. So did I… "Is he okay?" Abigail said, her eyes telling me she knew as much as I did: Absolutely nothing. I shrugged, not sure if I could talk yet. "You don't think this could have anything to do with him… and-and how he answered his cell phone earlier, do you?" It hit me then. I hadn't even _thought_ about that! The events were probably all tied in together somehow, I just wasn't sure how yet.

Not five seconds after those thoughts had ran through my head, a scream that would have shattered glass erupted from the front of the store. Whoever had screamed was utterly horrified, and with instinct pushing fresh adrenaline through my veins, I took one final look at the bathroom door and then ran.

Author's Note: DD: I'm upset. I don't know why, but I hate this chapter. Maybe… it's cause I was all nervous about first introducing the Jesus-freak lady, but still… I hope no one gets mad at me for having a crazy God-follower in here, okay? Anyway… what happened to Rue? (I know, I'm just asking you.) What do _you_ think happened to him? And who screamed? And what on EARTH did they see? O.O all will be revealed in… CHAPTER NINE! Anyway. Now that that's over with, I think I epically failed at the rest of the yaoi scene. But… I think I epically fail at all things yaoi. Because, that's just me. I can't believe I'm almost to chapter nine. Crazy, huh? This was kind of short, so sorry. At least it wasn't as short as chapter one or anything, lol. Hey, hey! I've gotten a spike in reviews lately! So far I have a total of… sixteen, I think? I could be off by one or so.

Oh well. Anyway, I want to make note here. Things are going to get pretty fast paced from here on out, up until a certain point. After that certain point, things will take a dip, and become a little less exciting, and a little more dramatic. Because, to have a good LxLight story, you HAVE to have drama. It's like freakin' X in Algebra. If it doesn't happen, _everything you know is screwed_. :D But then after that, things will pick up again, trust me. I'm kind of early on in the story right now, but drawing closer and closer to halfway through with each chapter. It feels like it's growing older, you know? Like… it was just yesterday I had the freakin' idea for this thing, and here I am… eight chapters in. This hurts. It really does. I'm going to be the saddest person on the planet when it's time to end this sucker. But… good thing I've prepared myself and have millions of other things to work on. Like the Cleaner, and some other stories… (By the way, Chapter two of the Cleaner is currently being written. So if you like it, good news. It will be up soon enough.) I'm nervous about some of them though. Especially "Take a Bow", because that's the one everyone seems to be the most interested in. So… that means higher expectations, right? Right. D:

All righty, enough of my rambling on like a… well… a… a… oh whatever. I don't know. Look forward to chapter nine, because now I have my inspiration back! You probably never knew I lost it, huh? Actually, you probably did. I go through these things where I lose my inspiration, write a chapter anyway, and then gain it back. Write a chapter, and then lose it. It's like these dips and spikes that are more random hen my best friends on cocaine. (NO, I don't know anyone that does drugs! I was just saying… if my friends snorted, then you wouldn't want to be around, trust me. XD) Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye.

Oh, I almost forgot! A big happy shout out to Ladyblue17: HI GIRL!! HOPE YOU HAVE LOTS OF FUN ON YOUR HOLIDAY!! :D anyway. Hope you heard that wherever you are. Even if it _is_ in text.


	9. Coming Forth

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (I WILL NEVER CHANGE IT! D:)

Rating: If you're this goddamn far into it, you should freakin' know it's M. If not, how can you even read? Honestly. –shakes head-

Authors Note: D: I'm developing a pattern. Really, I am. It goes "Force myself to work on DN Cell and finish a chapter. Work happily on The Cleaner and finish a chapter. Work semi-happily on DN Cell and finish a chapter. Force myself to work on the Cleaner…" And so on and so forth, repeating in that order. This is my semi-happy period right now. SO GO AWAY!! –Teehee- No, I'm just joking. Stay, and read till your heart's content! :D –violent mood swings- Oh… and in case you didn't get the message on The Cleaner chapter 2, I might be working on a new story really soon! I had a dream about it last night and it's been bugging the crap out of me ever since. I really want to work on it, but there's two problems. 1. I'm afraid (once again) that if I start working on it, I might lose interest in something important and then disappoint all you guys, and 2. There's like fifty million bugs that need to be worked out before I can even start _thinking_ about writing it. So… it might be a little while.

Anyway, enjoy the story. :D

Summary: …DUDE. YAOI. "Do I need to f--ing repeat myself?" :D (Well, actually… I'm lying. No yaoi in this chapter. –shifty eyes- yet… :D)

Pairings: I think everybody knows that I've changed my way of thinking. LxLight, RyuzakixOC, LightxOC.

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella. :D

Blech. Violent stuff. Not my strong suit… I usually go with the gay stuff. But stick with me.

Oh, a minor warning. This might be in MY case, and not yours… but I use a specific word in here, that I really hate to use… but I felt it appropriate for the situation. It's a rather crude term for homosexuals, so I hope nobody gets angry at me for using it. Sorry.

Chapter 9: Coming Forth

'_Goddammit, what is it now?' _I thought frantically as I listened to the pounding of my shoes on the tile floor. The screaming continued, growing in pitch and velocity. A fleeting thought clouded my brain for a fraction of a second: I've left Abigail and Sonja behind… but I knew they would be safe, somehow. I skidded around a corner and into the front of the store, where the small group of women were all crowded around each other. Even Miss Campbell looked frightened. The bright red smears of blood across the glass panes of the door distracted me, and my eyes were brought to those doors. I looked at the pavement in front of them, and a sound of horror escaped from my throat.

Blood, and bone fragments, and bits of matter I didn't even want to distinguish splattered all over the ground in front of the store. The setting sun glistened against the wetness of the blood covering the pavement, and my eye caught two bodies lying across from each other. Each without a head. The torn flesh of their necks hung loosely, with nothing attached to it. If I hadn't have known better, I would have said their heads had exploded. I looked away, putting my hand next to my eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here." I called, walking swiftly over to the group of women. Kathy seemed the most aware, so I figured once I got them all calmed down I should ask her what happened.

I ushered them away from the front of the store as quickly as I could, not wanting to spend one more second near that carnage. Walking through an aisle filled with sodas and drinks, I ran into Abigail and Sonja. They must have been coming to find me. "Light!" She called, stopping in front of us. "What happened? Who screamed?"

"I don't know, Abby." I said quietly. "Please. Don't go back there." My voice fell farther, images of what I had just seen flashing across my minds eye. The way she looked told me she wouldn't have gone back there for the world if I had told her not to, and thankfulness filled my core for a moment. I placed a gentle hand on her back and led everybody away, stepping into a larger aisle that had more room for us. I turned to Kathy, who looked up at me with a grateful gleam in her eye. "If somebody can, please tell me what happened." I said, my own voice trembling.

"They fucking _exploded!!_" Lauren screeched, quivering. My heart jumped into my throat, the worst fears that had played out in my mind clicking together suddenly. "They did! They did… they exploded!" I placed both my hands on her shoulders softly, leaning down and looking into her eyes. "You…" She gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "…You believe me… r-right?" I nodded. '_There's no way she could be lying. What would that do for her?_' I thought, my legs wavering slightly.

"I believe you, Lauren. Trust me…" I let go of her shoulders and straightened up, turning back to Kathy. Miss Campbell caught my eye, and she looked genuinely terrified. Despite the fact I thought she ought to be locked away somewhere, I felt bad for her. "Now. Can someone tell me _exactly_ what happened back there?" I noticed my hands were shaking violently. I crossed my arms across my chest in an effort to hide it. I didn't want everybody else thinking I was scared. "Abigail, go back with Sonja. I don't want her hearing this. I'll come back and tell you, okay?" I saw her nod, turn and walk off with Sonja in her arms.

"It's just like Lauren said." Kathy spoke up, casting a frightened glance toward the front of the store. "Those two were in front of the store… they… they had obviously been infected by whatever's hit this place…" I nodded, eager to hear every detail of what horrid event had just played out. "It… it looked like they were… like they were almost fighting with each other, in a way…" I pressed my arms tighter against my body, trying to stop myself from shaking. "They were yelling at each other… in whatever language they talk in… and…" She stopped, putting a hand over her mouth and closing her eyes. "Then… one of their… their heads exploded…" I swallowed back a bitter taste that was creeping its way up my throat. "Then a few seconds later… the other one did the same thing…"

I leaned up against the wall, trying to piece together everything in my mind. I knew it all had to do with something, and that something was the key element. I just… didn't know what it was. The other players were L and the crazies. Something was linking them together, and I was prepared to kill myself to find out what. That something had to be the cause for the crazy thing that had just happened. '_Judging from when I heard the scream, it was right about the time that L ran into the bathroom…_' My mind went blank for a few seconds. ":Oh shit, L!:" I shouted, realizing he hadn't come out and that I had completely forgotten about. "I'm sorry, I have to go find him!" I said, running toward the back of the store.

I stopped in front of the bathroom, raised my fist and pounded on the door. ":L?!:" I screamed, hoping and praying that he would answer me. There was no reply from the other side of the door… it seemed worlds away. ":L?! God_dammit_, answer me!!:" I tried the handle, found it wasn't locked, and threw open the door with all the force I had in my body. I gasped when I saw him lying on the floor, looking strangely peaceful compared to the last time I had seen him. I dropped to my knees in front of him and shook him violently.

":L!!:" I screamed again, wishing to God he would open his eyes already. My shaking hands clenched his shoulders, holding tighter to him than anything I had ever held before. ":Please…:" I gasped. ":Please wake up…:" Hot tears stung the corners of my eyes, spilling over my cheeks with no consent of my own. I made no effort to wipe them away, feeling that it would do no good whatsoever. I lifted his head onto my lap, folding my legs underneath me. I tried to look for any signs of breath; to see if his chest was moving at all and it produced absolutely no results. My heart skipped a beat. '_Please… God…_' I prayed, closing my eyes and trying to regain my breath. '_Don't let him be dead…_ _I don't know what I'd do if that happened… please…'_ A dry sob escaped through my throat, burning it. '_I just got him back! Please…_' All training I had ever had fled my mind completely, only wishes for his life remained.

":Raito?:" I gasped, and looked down. L's eyes were open. Barely, but they were open. His ashen lips parted slightly as he said my name. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard him say… I scooped him up in my arms and cradled his head against my shoulder, crying. I felt him wrap his arms weakly around my back, patting me lightly. I held him tighter against me, wishing that I could stay there with him the rest of my life. Smoothing back his hair, I felt a bump on the back of his head. He hissed in pain when I brushed my fingers lightly against it, and I was worried that he most likely hit his head. Hard.

":Did you fall?:" I asked. He leaned back away from me, and I realized his eyes didn't look as focused as they should be. I put one hand on the small of his back to keep him from falling backwards as he swayed. My other hand held his chin firmly in place in front of my eyes. ":L, listen to me. Did…you…fall?:" I looked into his eyes. Against the low light in the bathroom, his pupils were dilated. That was a good sign… But the fact that he wasn't answering scared the shit out of me. ":Answer me!:" I shook him, being a tad more violent than I had intended.

":Yes!:" He blurted, grabbing my shirt and holding on. ":Yes… I fell…:" He buried his face against my chest, and I enveloped him in my arms. It seemed like shaking him had jolted him back into reality. That I was happy about. Holding him tighter toward me, I silently thanked God for not letting him die. ":I'm okay, Raito… but…:" He coughed dryly, sitting back up. ":What… happened? Why did my head suddenly start hurting like that?:"

":You think I know?:" I said quietly, rubbing his back lightly. He smiled faintly, and wrapped his arms around himself. He was sitting in my lap now, and I moved him closer toward me. ":I wish I did, sweetheart.:" I blushed as I realized the word that had escaped my mouth, but he just laughed. ":I'd need to think about it before I understand this whole situation…:" He nodded, understanding as he always was. ":I can tell you what the others said, though… if you want.:" He brightened up immediately at the prospect of information to figure everything out. ":Kathy… she said that there… there were two of them outside the store… and that they almost seemed to be arguing with each other. But… I think, right around the time you ran into the bathroom, one…:" I stopped, trying to figure a way to put it gently so as not to upset him more.

":Go on. What is it? What happened?:" He pressed, taking my shirt in his hands. I hesitated, unsure. '_Do I really want to tell him? If I were in his situation, I would be scared… Shit, I'm scared _now_…_' I thought. ":Raito!:" I jumped. ":Just… tell me. It can't hurt.:"

I sighed, and then took a deeper breath. ":One of their heads exploded.:" I whispered, how ridiculous I sounded finally coming to rest in my head. I looked back at his face, and a strange expression crossed it. A cross between disbelief and something I didn't quite understand… He became quiet for some time. Thinking, I presumed. Slowly, his fingers unfolded from the fabric of my shirt. They fell gently in his lap as he stared distantly ahead of me… seeing something I couldn't see myself. It seemed like he had been doing that more and more often lately… ":And… and then, a few seconds later… the other one did the same thing.:"

He held up his pale hand to stop me from speaking, still looking away. ":Stop. I understand now…:" My heart lurched into my throat. He understood? '_Does that mean he figured out the missing link between him and the crazies?_' I thought frantically, waiting for him to continue. ":I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier, but… it all makes sense now.:" He swallowed nervously, and I was shocked when I saw a single tear fall down his cheek. He brushed it away impatiently with one hand, but they kept falling. ":I'm going to die…:" He whispered, his jaw trembling.

":_What?!_:" I shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders. ":_No! That's __**impossible**__!!_:" He just cried harder, covering his face with his hands, shoulders trembling. I stopped shaking him, trying to comprehend the words that had fallen from his lips. '_He's going to die? But I don't… I don't understand! He… He can't die…' _":You… you can't die…:" I stuttered, feeling tears gather at the edges of my eyes, as well. ":You can't die… I love you…:" He looked up at me, his eyes red and watery.

":Raito, there's nothing that can be done. Believe me… if I could fight this… if…:" He paused, closing his eyes. L looked rather frail underneath the dim lighting. I wanted to hold him, but I couldn't function right then. I didn't think he could, either. He was talking nonsense. ":If this wasn't fate:" He continued. ":I could do something about it. But… all those other people that died? I'm just supposed to be one of them. I'm supposed to die along with the—:"

":_No!_:" I screamed, unable to take any more. I wasn't about to let him talk like that, saying he was meant to die with the rest of them and all… he was scared, and I was scared… and we both weren't making any sense. Still, the words he was saying had to stop. ":_No, you're not supposed to die!_:" I choked out, feeling sick to my stomach. ":If… if you're… if you're supposed to die… why… why can you kill them?:" He didn't answer, only looked down. ":Huh?! _Answer me, damn it!_:" He grabbed my shirt with both hands, tears falling down his cheeks as he spoke to me.

":I don't know, Raito. I don't know…:" He burst into broken sobs then, burying his face into my shirt. I didn't know what else to do but hold him close to me, so that's what I did. We sat together, holding each other and crying. Somewhere in my subconscious I realized that he didn't want to die as much as I didn't want him to, but that he was always right. And since he thought he was going to die, it was probably going to happen. But was it fate that had brought us together, or fate that would tear us apart again? I just wished I could have understood…

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, in the bathroom holding each other in our arms like it was the last thing we would ever do. And in a way, I supposed it was. I wasn't prepared to lose him without losing myself. If he died, I died with him. That had been the way it was before, and I wasn't about to change it. I didn't realize how foolish I sounded. Every so often he would tell me to stop crying, that he still had me in his arms right now. But I would just say that he was too good of a person to die. He would tell me that there was no way around it… that he was doomed from the very moment he answered his cell phone. If I had been in the right presence of mind, everything would've clicked. But I was too upset to listen, wasting time that was more valuable than I had ever accounted for.

"Light?" A call of my name jolted me from the somber reality I had immersed myself in. It wasn't Abigail… that would have utterly mortified me, but it _was_ Lauren. "Rue?" She stuttered. He scrambled from my lap in a matter of seconds, composing himself and trying to wipe his eyes. I stood up slowly after him, my mind racing with a thousand different ways to get out of the situation. None of them sounded good enough. "What's… going on?" She asked, sounding more than skeptical. When we failed to answer, she informed us of how long we had been gone. "It's been, like… an hour, Light. We thought… we thought you were going to come back, but…"

I swallowed, and said the first thing that I thought of. "Don't tell Abigail." I blurted, my face growing hotter by the second. Good thing I had my back turned toward her.

"H-huh?" She said, evidently confused.

"Don't. Tell. Abigail." I could almost hear the imaginary gears in her head turning, until she finally came to the correct conclusion. It was obvious she liked L; it couldn't have been any plainer. She was a nice kid… I didn't mean for her to see that. Hell, I didn't mean for _anyone_ to see that. Especially not her. A great silence fell over the three of us. I tried to wipe the remaining tears that began to escape down my cheeks. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah… I…" She stumbled over her words, and I could tell she was upset. "So it's true?" My heart leaped. '_What? Did she just…_'

L spoke up then, asking her what she meant. "I'm not quite sure I caught that, Lauren… would you care to repeat th—"

"Don't be stupid!" She shouted. I turned around to look at her. Her face was one of hurt and confusion, her fists balled at her sides. They were shaking. "Don't… do that to me. Just answer my question. Treat me like I'm smart for once!" She shot a nasty glare my way, aiming her cutting words at my throat. "Is it true?" We hesitated, hoping maybe she would give up and walk away. She didn't, only grew angrier. "Answer me!" She barked, taking a step forward. "Is it true?"

I sighed. "Fine. Is what true?"

"Augh!" She put her hands to the side of her head, stamping her foot in frustration. "Don't play dumb with me! Are you two…" She gestured to us, her anger seemingly dissipating quickly. "You know…" Her eyes cast downwards toward the tile. I looked at L, hoping that maybe he would get the pleading message in my eyes for some time alone with the girl. He nodded, taking my hand. L squeezed it once gently, then let it go. I turned toward Lauren and walked away from L.

"Lauren… can I talk to you?"

"Why don't you do it here?" She shot back, trying to step away from me. I took her arm gently, something she didn't appreciate. "Why don't you say it front of everybody else, huh?!" I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. She was making it harder than ever to hold back my temper. I wasn't in the best of moods, as you can well imagine… "If you're too good to say in front of everybody else, I don't want to hear it!" I tried to protest, but she yanked her arm away from my grasp and shoved me backwards. "Let go of me, you faggot!" I stopped. '_Did… she just call me that?_' I thought, a bit stunned.

"Now, Lauren." L said harshly, stepping forward. "That's no way to talk to him. He's trying to tell you something, and the last thing you need to do is say something like that." She shut her mouth tightly, embarrassed. "I'm sure if I were to talk to you, there would be no way in Hell you would call me that." He continued, his tone curt and sharp. His piercing blue eyes told me he meant every word that he said to her. "Go with Light and listen to what he has to say. I don't care if you don't like him. I do, and that should be enough for you, correct?" She hesitated, and he softened his tone. "Wouldn't you do that for me if I asked?" She nodded solemnly. "I'm asking. Go with him. Understood?"

Once again she nodded, and hung her head. L always had a way for making people realize that they had done something wrong. It was just him working his magic again. She took a few steps over toward me. I took her arm again, looking down. We walked away in silence, and I didn't really know where we were going. I just stared down at the tile, at our shoes moving at an unbelievably slow pace. At least, it seemed like that. "I'm sorry." She finally said after an incredibly long and awkward silence. "I didn't mean to call you that. I was just… angry, I guess."

I sighed. '_Should I forgive her? It seemed like she really meant it, after all… What harm could it do?_' "I forgive you." I tried to smile, but couldn't really bring myself to do it. "I understand your feelings, it's all right. If I was in your position, I would be pretty pissed off too, right now." I stopped, when I realized we were in front of the pharmacy that L and I had finally admitted to each other how we really felt… It seemed ironic enough, but I really didn't want to keep on walking. I took a few strides toward the counter and sat down, instructing her to do so, too. Silence clouded the heavy air between us for a few seconds before I finally spoke up. "How much did you see?"

"How much?" She repeated. "Well… there wasn't much, I mean… it's not like you guys were actually _doing_ anything." A dry chuckle escaped her painted lips, then silence again. "It's just… you guys were crying. That much I could tell. And… holding each other…" Her voice got thicker as she went on speaking, and I put my face in my hands. I didn't want to see that poor girl cry, let alone cry because of something I had done. "As if that wasn't enough. You…" She exhaled, her breath shaky. "You know, how… like, when you're walking down some street… and you see a couple? Well, you see lots of couples… but it's just those two people? Where… you just know that they love each other… like, more than anything in the world?" I nodded, hoping she saw. "That's what it was like, you know? Like… I don't even comp—compare…" Her voice broke, and so did she. I could hear her crying quietly. '_Damn it._' I thought. '_I don't want this on my shoulders…_'

"Lauren," I whispered. "I'm so sorry." She went on crying. Either she didn't hear me, or she didn't care about my apology one bit. I didn't blame her either way. "You can't imagine how much I didn't want it to play out like this." I smoothed back my hair. "God, and we've only been her not even a day. You'd think it's more than that." I stopped talking; worried that if I continued, I might let something else slip that I didn't want to. Truth be told, I didn't know _what_ to say. It looked as if there was nothing that would cheer her up. "Lauren…" I sighed. "He's too old for you, anyway."

"What?!" She shouted, getting to her feet. "You… you have no _right_ to be saying that to me! You don't think… that I _knew_ that I wouldn't be able to have him?!" I looked back up at her. I wanted to tell her that I didn't think she was stupid, that… I understood her, in a way. Even if I really didn't. Even if I knew I really couldn't understand her. It felt like I was the enemy in that situation, which was what I was probably being viewed as. "Why do you think I'm so stupid?! I don't get it!" I stood up as well, placing my hand on her shoulder. She made no effort to get away. "Is it… is it because I'm young?" She hiccupped, wiping her eyes.

"No…" I tried to reassure her. "No one here thinks your stupid. You're a smart girl. Anyone can tell that, Lauren…" To my surprise, she rested her head against my shoulder. Maybe she was giving up. "Being with him… it wouldn't work out, anyway." She looked up, and I looked away. "For either of us."

She sniffed, "Wh-why?" '_Should I really tell her? If she could keep her mouth shut and let this stay a secret… it might work. What harm would it do? L's said he's going to die anyway… it's final. There's no use in keeping it secret…_' I silently resigned with myself the fact that I was going to lose him once again. '_Like he said. There's nothing you can do about it…_'

"He's going to die." As my mouth formed around the words, it felt strange… wrong, even. For me to be saying that thing was something that shouldn't happen, I knew it. Her sharp intake of breath met my ears with a force that I hadn't expected myself to be affected by. She really _did_ care about him, but I was too stupid to see that. I continued on, preview to her silent agony. It hurt for me, too, but I wouldn't let it show unless it was necessary. There was no reason for the others to think I was weak. "He said so himself… said that he figured everything out. About… about using his cell phone, and…" I couldn't stop the flow of words dripping from my lips. It was like I was cutting myself with each syllable, but I couldn't let go of the razor. "And how he can kill them." Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was telling a lie. But wasn't it for the better?

It didn't matter. I didn't know what was right or wrong anymore.

Author's note: DAMN!! Now I have a reason to be sad. I was crying… -wussy- as I wrote the scene where L told Light he was going to die. –Sniffs- Ah well. But… other than that. I can't believe I'm going to be in the double digits next chapter! That's like, my fucking dream! –Faints- It's going to be a lot more than ten chapters, believe me. We're not even at the halfway point. Yet…

A few changes made last minute here. 1. It was originally going to be Abigail that walked in on them, but I figured since Lauren's younger, and probably wouldn't handle it as well, it should be her. 2. L was a hell of a lot less calm when they were in the bathroom. But I read back over it and decided it was way OOC, and changed it. Should I change it back? What do you guys think?

3. Umm… the beginning wasn't supposed to be that violent. I was originally going to have something _way_ more toned down, but apparently my violent side said "Fuck no you aren't." And out it popped.

Oh, and some good news! My friend at school (We'll call her "S") gave me the valuable information I needed to finally start that story that's been conking around in my –empty- head! YEY! So I can start it… pretty soon. It still has a few things that I need to work out, but the problem that I got fixed was the main issue. The questions I asked her? 1. "When do babies start to feed themselves?" 2. "What other motor skills have they developed at that time?" And so on and so forth. You…probably won't get it, but that's okay.

…I'm sad, now. Ah well. Time to work on The Cleaner. (Which, by the way, thanks **Ladyblue17**. No pressure? Hah. Lot's of pressure! No, I'm just joking. Still luv ya! –hugs-)

Oh. And… since I'm not sure if I've done this before, and I'm too lazy to check: YAY **evilshadowcat**! Your yaoi scene in my review –looks up- was AMAZING!! This time with _all_ capital letters! Eeep! Keep writing, girl! :D –hugs-


	10. Breaking Him Down

Title: Death Note Cell

Title: Death Note Cell. (I WILL NEVER CHANGE IT! D8)

Rating: If you're this goddamn far into it, you should freakin' know it's M. If not, how can you even read? Honestly. –shakes head-

Authors Note: 8D GUESS WAT, GUYS?! (What?) I GOT AN iPOD!! –scream/faint- I know, can you believe it! Well, it's a big deal for me, seeing as I'm completely broke-ass poor. But anyway, it's so awesome! I have 67 songs on it so far, but it holds 4,000. And it plays video, and has games! It's so amazing I'll have to invent a new word. But I don't wanna, so… yeah.

OTHER THAN THAT.

Can you BELIEVE THIS?! I'm on my tenth chapter! Chapter ten! I've finally hit the double digits of this baby! –Cries inside- I'm going to miss it soooo much when it's over! Anyway, so you guys can enjoy the chapter, I think I'm going to cut this off right now. :D see you later, loves!

Anyway, enjoy the story. :D

Summary: Like I said. If you're THIS FAR INTO IT… you should know. Unless you're being a retard and starting at CHAPTER TEN.

Pairings: LXLIGHT, people. MY GOD. D8 you people disappoint me. (No, I'm just joking. –hugs everyone-)

Disclaimer: Okay, I own absolutely no characters from Death Note, and the concept of Cell belongs to Stephen King and him alone. Not me. Though if I _had_ come up with that idea, you can _bet your asses _you would see my shit in bookstores instead of here. The only thing I _do_ own is my original characters. No, seriously. That's about the only thing I own… TT 0 TT All right, adding on to the disclaimer. I do not own the movie "The Mist", which will have some striking similarities to DN Cell very soon. Just a coincidence, but Mist is also a Stephen King novella.

Chapter ten: Breaking Him Down.

A poignant silence filled the air around us. For a moment, I couldn't believe I could say those words. '_He's going to die…_' I repeated that in my mind over and over, but it just didn't make any damn sense. There was something he was missing, I knew it. But what? It was no use trying to rack my brain thinking about it. He was always right, anyhow… "Why?" Lauren finally said, her voice so soft it was barely even there. Did I have an answer? I really didn't, but I wanted to. I hated not having the answers to things; it makes me feel like I've failed the person asking the question. And there was never a time that she needed me more than then. But I couldn't help… "Why is he going to die, Light?"

My jaw trembled as I tried to regain control of my tired body. "I don't know… Lauren, he just… he has it all figured out… he…" I leaned forward and covered my face with my hands lest I began to cry. Crying was one thing for me, but crying in front of other people was terrible. "…He explained everything to me. It's… it's too hard to retell, but…" I lifted my face and rested my chin in my hands. "It's going to happen, and trust me… I don't want him to die as much as the next person…"

"I don't get it!" She shouted suddenly, making me jump. "It's so stupid! Why does he think that? Nobody knows for sure if they're going to die and when!"

I stared at her, a little taken aback. "Lauren—" I started, yet she cut me off.

"What?! Does he think he's so fucking smart that he knows?! He _doesn't know, nobody knows!!_" She collapsed then, folding in on herself and shaking violently with each sob. I wanted to reach out and comfort her, but it wasn't like she wanted me to. Did she even like me? All I did was sit, and watch her cry. '_That poor girl…_' I thought to myself, feeling tears tug at the edge of my vision also. '_She really doesn't want him gone, does she?_' I wondered if L could hear us from where we were, and I wondered if he was thinking about me. I know, it sounds a little selfish… but isn't everybody? I wanted to know if he was still okay. I mean, he never said when he was going to die…

"Listen… Lauren, Rue's smart. Smarter than all of us… if… if he says it's going to happen, it's going to happen." I sighed. "There's nothing we can do about it." She didn't hear me, or just didn't want to acknowledge me, because she just went on crying. I placed my head in my hands and tried to control my breath. '_Please… please just let him live…_' "Lauren!" I finally snapped, not knowing what the Hell I was doing. She stopped crying almost immediately, staring up at me with blood-shot eyes. "Stop crying." I said harshly, wondering why I was sounding so mean. "Crying is not going to do anything. If it was, I'd be doing it too… trust me." Her bottom lip trembled, and she looked hopeless with all the makeup running down her face.

I positioned myself in front of her and held her shoulders gently in place. "Right now I need to ask you something, okay?" She hiccupped, and nodded, a few stray tears spilling over her blackened cheeks. "Are… are the bodies of those people still out there?" She looked surprised—even confused, for a moment before mouthing 'yes' and nodding furiously. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Wh-where did you put the bodies of your co-workers again?"

She jerked her thumb shakily behind her. "I-in… in the… the back of the… store…" I peered over her shoulder, my mind racing. "Wh-why… Light…" Still thinking, I didn't hear her. "Light!" I jumped at the sound of my name being called so strictly. "Why?"

I pushed myself up and offered my hand to her. She took it gratefully and I pulled her up without effort. "Somebody's going to have to bring those around to the back, Lauren. I don't know if they'll attract more of those things, and if they do… I don't want them hanging around the front of the store, okay?" She nodded, hopefully understanding what I meant. I just hoped nothing came after _me_ while I was out there. And I couldn't tell L, no way. If I did, he'd want to go with me. I wasn't about to risk his life with what little time he had left…

"Light." She said, and I turned toward her. "Please be careful when you're out there. Something might try and come after you…" I smiled reassuringly, though I could feel my heart pounding against the walls of my chest like nobody's business. "You might think you'll be fine, but I don't know…" She looked down. "If I lose Rue… and… and then you…" I was confused, and a little shocked. So she _did_ care about me? That was news I had no idea of…

I smiled again, hoping she understood that I would give my life to protect the people inside of this store. "I know. It's okay… thank you for worrying about me. I'll be safe… for you." She laughed dryly, and then wrapped her arms around me suddenly. Somehow, feeling her embrace calmed me inside, and I wrapped my arms around her in turn.

After a few minutes, I stood up and placed a hand on her head. "I'll be okay, I'll only be gone a few minutes. Ten at the most. All right?" She nodded, traces of a smile lingering on her lips. All of a sudden she jumped and removed herself from my presence. I heard her calling after me as she ran that she was going to get something and that she'd be right back. I stood for a second, wondering what she could possibly be getting. Only then did I realize my shaking hands that stood by my sides. '_God… am I really this scared?_' I closed my eyes, envisioning L and his placid face in my minds eye. '_Please give me strength…_'

"Light!" She called, and I heard her shoes pounding on the linoleum. She was out of breath; obviously she had run a long way. "Here!" She handed something to me, and I opened my eyes. '_What… is this a walkie-talkie?_' I thought, staring at the rectangular radio-like thing in my hand. "It's a walkie-talkie." She clarified, and I raised my eyebrows. How was _this_ going to keep me safe? "I know it's a kid toy, but it'll let me know if you're okay or not. I can't see you when you're around to the back of the store, so…" She placed her hands on her hips and gave me her best smile. Then her eyes trailed to my face, and she paused. "What were you doing?"

Almost immediately, I answered. "Praying." It was like a reflex.

She drew her brows together. "I didn't know you believed in God. You look more like the Atheist type to me…" I laughed.

"No, I'm not." There was silence, and then she continued.

"I pray sometimes, too. Like… I prayed after the people I work with dropped dead. And… I prayed when I saw people in the street go crazy…" I placed a hand on her back, and she stopped talking.

"Can you do me one thing?" She nodded. "Pray for Rue for me, okay? For both of us. He needs us right now…he needs our strength." She bit her bottom lip and nodded again, evidently trying hard not to cry.

"Yeah. Yeah… I'll do that. I'll pray for him." She punched me in the shoulder playfully. "Now get your ass out there, and come back safe. Okay?" I smiled.

Pressing the little button that still had the 'try me' sticker on it, I held it down. "Thank you, Lauren." My voice echoed out of the one she held in her hand, and she giggled. I released the button and turned to walk away. She didn't say anything, but when I was almost near the front of the store, my walkie-talkie spoke:

"You're welcome… be safe."

My footsteps echoed in the recesses of my unsteady mind as I walked through the aisles. The things on either side of me blurred in my line of vision, and I just wished I could be somewhere else right now. It… truly was a nightmare come into a harsh reality. A call of: "Where do you think you're going, young man?" reached my ears and I stopped. I didn't recognize the voice, so it must have belonged to only one person in the whole store that I hadn't heard speak until now.

"Outside, Miss Campbell." I answered softly, hoping she didn't press me for any more details. My patience was hanging by one single thread, and it was beginning to fray. "I'm going outside." I turned around to face her, and my eyes automatically traveled down. I didn't want anyone to look me in the eyes right now.

"Whatever for?" She asked haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Trying to stop God's judgment like your friend is?" My heart skipped a beat, and a fury I couldn't really explain lit a small fire inside my veins. I ground my teeth together silently, wishing she would just leave me the fuck alone.

"Look, Miss Campbell—"

"Don't tell me to 'look'!" Her features contorted into a face that told me I had really stepped in deep shit. "That 'friend' of yours is the one that is working alongside the Devil!" I clenched my fists tight to my body, trembling with that fire in my veins. "Trying to stop the judgment of God! We have done this upon ourselves, we deserve the punishment He is handing us!" She paused, probably waiting for my answer. When I didn't, she continued. "And you friend will burn in Hell, I can assure you!"

My patience snapped then. "Don't you _fucking __**dare**_ say where he'll go when he dies!! You have absolutely _no damn right_ to judge other people like that!" She drew back, stung. "And if _ever_ I could tell God to strike one person down, it would be _you!_" I panted, watching carefully to see what she would do next. "If you'll excuse me, Miss Campbell… I'm going outside to clean up everything that's out there. Now tell me! Do you have a problem with that?"

Without waiting for her answer, I stormed off.

(Break)

I stood against the back wall of the store, taking my first glimpse of the world outside for what seemed like ages. The fresh blood on my hands almost didn't bother me at all as I gazed upon what the bustling streets of Oxford had now become. Just beyond the store, cars that were smashed in, and smashed into each other littered the streets. My eyes would trail over a discarded tire occasionally, and even more rare was when they landed upon a body. The smell of decay was thick in the air, and I had to fight not to vomit.

You might be wondering why I didn't leave. It was simple: I couldn't, I was entranced. How could my world change so drastically so quickly? So many things had gone wrong, and so many things were different that it made my head spin. Off in the distance, the sun was just about to go down for the day. The sky was filled with hues of pink and purple, and still a tiny bit of blue left. If it weren't for the chaos around me, I would have thought it beautiful.

"Light, what's taking you so long?" Lauren's voice crackled over the walkie-talkie I held in my hand. I sucked in a deep breath; the sound of her voice had startled me.

I hesitated, trying to think of a reason. None came. "Nothing. I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"Okay, just hurry up."

Then movement caught my eye, and my heart stopped. A man, an older gentleman came loping up the street in front of me. His once-nice dress shirt hung off his frame in mere threads, and his pants were badly ripped on both legs. My stomach lurched as my eyes landed upon his foot, which was dragging behind him a few inches, connected by a thin strand of skin and muscle. I was surprised and wondered how he was managing to walk, or how he wasn't feeling any pain! But… his eyes. I'll never forget the look in his eyes. It was dead, like a zombie… but there was something else behind it. Something that I couldn't understand, and that was what had scared me the most out of everything else that I had seen that day. Then others followed behind him. I wanted to hide, to run away, but I was frozen in place.

There were two women, and one younger man. Barely my age. No… younger. _Much_ younger. His face looked so familiar, I just couldn't place him. My hands shook, but I wondered if I ran if they would notice me. As my breathing accelerated, my foot skidded off the pavement and I took off at top speed around the side of the building.

It seemed like an eternity to get to the front door, and it scared me to death when I heard their angry shouts behind me. My loud breathing covered up any footsteps albeit my own, and that just made it worse. As my foot pounded onto the ground, it twisted to the right, and I went crashing to the ground. Putting my hands out first, I was able to lessen most of the impact, and I scrambled frantically upward. '_Please don't let them take me, please…_' I reached the front of the store, those Plexiglas doors, and I pounded on them with all my might, not knowing if they were open or not. Smears of red blood that didn't match the ones already there were cast across the door, and that startled me. I looked at my hands, embedded with rocks and gravel and scraped badly.

But the door opened before I had time to worry. Lauren pulled me inside and I stumbled a bit before I caught my balance. She took one look at my hands and said: "Oh, my God! Light, you're bleeding!" I nodded my head 'yes', trying to catch my breath. "Are you okay, why are you breathing so hard?"

I pointed blindly in the direction of the door, squeezing my eyes shut. I could still see them… "There's… three—no, four of them out there. They…" I panted, struggling. "…I started to run, but… I… I don't know if… if they saw me or not…" She laid a hand on my back, calming me down just a little. Walking on shaky legs, I plopped down on the bench behind the cash registers, leaning my head back and closing my eyes. But I couldn't for very long, for images of the people walking down the street begin to flash into my head.

":Yagami-san?:" A familiar voice sounded right next to my ear, making me jump. I looked to my left to see L, his pale hand reaching out toward me slightly. ":I heard what you went out to do. That was very brave. And very risky.:" He continued, breath softer than a whisper. ":…You don't have to risk your life to do things like that, you know.:" I swallowed, and had to stop myself from calling him by his true name.

":It's okay, Ryuzaki-san. It doesn't matter to me. And… I wasn't risking my life.:" I was surprised that a lie had slipped past my lips that easily in front of him.

":Don't lie. You can talk however you want to me now. Besides, you didn't think I heard you talking to Lauren a moment ago?:" I blushed, embarrassed. Oh, yeah. He was right, wasn't he? Guess I couldn't pass anything by him now. Not then, not now. He sat down on the bench next to me gently, folding his legs against his chest tightly. God, I didn't know how much I had really missed watching him doing that. So endearing. ":How about we go and take care of your hands, Raito?:"

I wondered why he didn't call me 'Yagami-san', like he did when he was playing the part of Rue, but I kept it silent. I stood up, my legs still shaking slightly. He placed a hand on the small of my back from his seat on the bench and rubbed lightly. It felt nice, was he reminding me of when we used to be together? L stood up soon after, passing by me without a second glance. I knew he didn't mean it, but he couldn't act like he loved me around everyone else. Sure… Lauren knew, but I specifically instructed her not to tell anyone else about what she saw. And—surprisingly enough—I trusted the girl. She was honest, and in a way I didn't quite understand—young and pure.

Nevertheless, I ran into Abigail and Sonja and Kathy on the way back to the pharmacy. They both hugged me tightly, asking if I was all right. I explained to them that I wasn't sure if a couple crazies walking down the street had chased me back or not, but they were gone now. When they asked where I was going, I showed them my hands. "Oh!" Exclaimed Kathy. "You poor thing, that must hurt." Inwardly I felt like rolling my eyes. Nobody had called me 'poor thing' since I was five. But I thanked her for her consideration and said I needed to be on my way. A wave of nervousness passed by me when I walked ahead of Abigail. Had Lauren said anything? I wondered…

Once L and I reached the pharmacy aisles, he began to dig around on the shelves, looking hard for something. ":What are you looking for?:" I asked, peering over his shoulder.

":Gauze bandages, or an ace bandage… or something of the like.:" He replied hurriedly, then took me by the wrist. ":Actually… right now, we better go clean that out.:" I smiled slightly at how worried he was about me. '_You may not be showing it, Lawliet, but I can tell…_' I thought to myself, amused. I allowed him to lead me back into the bathroom, where we had been such a short amount of time ago. I sighed, memories already beginning to come back.

Taking charge of everything, he stuck my hands under the faucet and turned it on. A burning sensation erupted on my palms, and _shit_ did it hurt. ":Damn it!:" I shouted, jerking my hands away. He looked at me, confused. ":That's too hot, L! I know it needs to be hot water, but can we cool it off a _little_?" He shrugged and turned the handle more to the left. I put my hands back under, fearing the worst. But surprisingly enough, it was pleasantly cooler. It still stung, but I took my mind away from it by watching the swirls of red go down the drain. I guess I had bled a little more than I thought; I must have scraped my hands good.

":I know you're upset with me.:" L spoke from beside me, a heavy tone in his voice that only showed itself when _he_ was upset. I looked toward him, but found no change in his stoic, beautiful mask of a face. ":And I'm sorry…:" He mumbled, and his dark blue eyes fell down to the floor. He grabbed my wrist and began to take the rocks embedded in my palms out. I got ready for pain, but none came. He was so gentle… His thin fingers worked with a smoothness that caused absolutely no pain. It was just like he was stroking my palm with his fingertips. Once he was done, he turned the water off and ripped out two paper towels. ":Use these, but be gentle.:"

":Why do you think I'm upset with you?:" I asked, staring at the scrapes on my hands that had just been laid bare. He stared at me with his eyes that showed nothing behind them, as if I was crazy, though. ":It doesn't make any sense… is it because of what you said?:" He nodded, going back to looking down at the tile.

":I feel terrible for what I told you, Raito.:" He lifted his hands to his mouth and began to chew on his nails vigorously. I felt the urge to reach out and yank his hands away, like I used to do when we were together. ":It's caused you so much distress, no—_I've_ caused you all that distress.:" There was a pause, and then he said the words that tore me up from the inside.

":Maybe… it would be better for you if I died.:" My jaw fell slack. '_What the hell is he talking about?! Better for me?! Has he lost his mind?_' I thought, not knowing what to say. ":Now I know it sounds crazy, but… think about it. The whole thing is my fault, really.:"

":What whole thing?!:" I finally managed to get out, not sure if he was talking about the cell crazies, or us. ":What… what are you talking about?:"

":Us.:" He whispered, turning to face me. ":Us, Raito. Us…:" He wrapped his arms around me suddenly, holding me tight to him. ":I don't ever want to let you go, you know that… right?:" I nodded weakly, feeling a bit dizzy and totally confused. ":If I could, I'd hold you like this forever.:" He stopped speaking, and I thought I heard his breath hitch in his throat. ":I love you…:" He mouthed, but… somehow I could still hear it. Confusion seemed to soak it's way into my very soul as he spoke the words that day… I truly didn't know what he was talking about.

":I… I love you too…:" I mumbled, patting his back lightly. ":But please… don't talk like that. You know I'd be devastated if you ever—well… when you die…:" He pulled back from me, and in those serious, calculating eyes brimmed tears that I had rarely seen. He blinked, and a single one slipped over his pale face. His jaw trembled slightly, and… I didn't know what to do. I wanted to comfort him, but how? I knew nothing about the man standing before me. Nothing.

Only that I loved him, and would go to the ends of the Earth to make everything better for him. Would lay down and die for him if that was what it took… Another silent tear fell down his face, and I realized something then.

I had never seen him cry.

Sure, I had seen him cry in the bathroom when he told me of his death, but… his face was covered. He didn't even cry when we had 'broken up' the first time. Even when I told him that I hated him, he shed no tears. I guess the hour of separation with me was the only thing that would break the strongest man alive down inside. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and cheeks of the tears that had already escaped and those that threatened to. Without another word, he took me back to the pharmacy aisle.

Searching for the gauze bandages he had set aside before he took me to the bathroom, he still had to wipe his cheeks occasionally. It hurt me too, watching him cry. But it hurt me more knowing that I could do nothing to stop it. ":Lawliet…:" I whispered unconsciously, and he turned toward me, startled.

":Wh-what?:" He kept his voice cool and low, but for the first time… I actually knew what was going on behind that voice and those eyes. ":What is it?:"

I looked him straight in his beautiful blue eyes, and said what I really felt. ":I don't know how I can help you, L… and it's killing me. What can I do to make it better?:" A sad smile graced his pale lips, and he took both my hands in his own. ":I… I just want to help…:"

Kissing me softly on the lips, he whispered into my ear. ":Just love me. And just keep me safe. Because there's nowhere in the world safer than your arms, sweetheart.:"

Nowhere? Was he sure?

Author's note: -dies- WOOH! FUUUUNNNN! Okay, not. –shifty eyes- NOT FUN. Oh well. Is this chapter short or long, cause Word keeps fucking up and I don't know… -cries then eats Microsoft Word- Omnomnom, mmm… yummy. 8D Sorry, I'm feeling really random… don't ask. O GUESS WAT? (What?) I bought Disturbed's new CD, "Indestructible." IT IS LOVE. You MUST buy it if you're a fan of Disturbed. It has sooo many good songs on it. I personally love "Divide" and "Inside the Fire". 8D cause they're right up my ally. Inside the Fire actually got me thinking on a storyline plot I might put up here one day. It's really complicated, though.

Umm… er… yeah. To follow this will be a super secret SPECIAL thanking all my fans for sticking with me for TEN WHOLE CHAPTERS! –Hugs everyone- I love you guys so much, you never fail to make my day sooo much better! All of you! And I need to get working on Chapter four of The Cleaner, which is going to be a GIANT BITCH. –sighs- Why do I have to incorporate so much freaking angst into everything I write? –upset-

Oh well. Um… I kind of forgot what I was going to say next, so yeah. Review… and OH! I remember now. Go read "Sudden Death", because it's written by S, and it's REEEAAALLLLY good. And it's been up for a while and hasn't even gotten one review. Not even from **Evilshadowcat**, which surprises me. –shifty eyes- Seeing as we all know each other… and see each other five days out of the freaking week. Blargh. Too much. No… not too much, nevermind.

Anyway, go read it and have fun! And don't forget to review, okay?


	11. Chapter 10 THANK YOU

Author's Note: HAAAAAAAAYYYY

Author's Note: HAAAAAAAAYYYY! 8D anyway, I decided… since this is my tenth chapter and all, and I'm finally getting into the double digits, I'd do a special of sorts.

I came up with this while sitting in math class, by the way. So… since there's there been so many "interesting" reviews sent my direction, I'm going to have your two favorite gays—I mean guys, Light and L, reply to them ALL.

From day one. No joke. Soo… welcome them, here they are!

Review one:

Looks at warnings Hehe too late i think i was scared for life when i was 11 and had just discovered fanfiction.

Great chapter but...

L being uke!? No!

sigh- if i didn't like this story so much, i'd have run a mile. (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

**XxXxXxX**

Light: Well, it's great that you like the story and all… but it looks like I got the short end of the stick on this deal!

L: How so?

Light: HOW SO? This girl talked Xx.Eru.dess.xX out of _me_ being the Seme! That's 'how so'! To think it would've have been me from the very beginning…

L: Well it goes in my benefit…

Light: Do you think I care about your benefit? No. No. I don't, really.

XxXxXxX

Review two:

Okay i'm keeping my promise

seriously this story (so far) is amazing! and you've inspired me to read Stephen Kings books :) (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

L: Good choice, Stephen King is a great author.

Light: Wait… promise? What promise?

L: Hmm… there's a… 53.8 percent chance that is has something to do with the whole 'Seme and Uke' thing you're so flustered over.

Light: Who's flustered?!

L: You.

XxXxXxX

Review three:

Yey an Update!

Lol the A/N's are great XD..i want some pens like that :(

Is it B? or is it L? it can't be L, but it wouldn't be a very good LxLight fic without him lol

i can't believe i'm the only one reviewing this story, i think i'm going to advertise it or something..

well enough of my ramblings..great update can't wait for the next one :) (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

Light: The A/N's are most certainly NOT great. She talks too much.

L: Well, she's just trying to update people on what's going on in her life.

Light: Nobody cares! All they want to do is read the story. Right? Right.

L: Hmmm… seems a question of my identity arises here. Wait… B? As in Beyond Birthday?

Light: Who?

L: Er, nobody. It's nothing. –mumbles- I am NOT B.

Light: And she also makes a promise to advertise this story, which… she later fuffills. Xx.Eru.dess.xX was very happy about that.

(Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Haha, damn straight. I jumped up and down for about ten minutes, screaming my head off.)

**XxXxXxX**

Review four:

I love Light in this chapter he's so cute when he's blushing and crying XD lol

though now you've confused me even more..ok here's my theory..Rue's not L or B he's some random civilian...

yeah..maybe not..

oh no! your pens :( can't you buy gel pens in stationary shops..

hehe do you know what else is weird? when i'm reading and it gets to an exciting i start reading faster till i start missing like five lines at a time, so i have to stop myself, go back and read it again lol

great update! i posted a bulletin on youtube advertising your story..i don't know if anyone followed the link though.. (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

L: Apparently Light's become "cute" among the fangirls. –snicker-

Light: CUTE?! THE HELL I AM!! Er… wait… I mean… not "cute" like… oh, nevermind.

L: Nice job. I think she's just appreciating you, is all.

Light: Appreciating me, my ass. She's insulting me! Crying? I don't cry. Period. End of discussion. –crosses arms-

L: Yes you do.

Light: Go DIE.

L: -Mutters- Kira.

XxXxXxX

Review five:

YEY! emotional Light! lol great update :)

so it is L..right? i thought so .

it's a very strange image of L with blond hair..he'll dye it back right??

oh and be carefull because L can seem really out of charcter when he swears..

Lol why can't i have dreams like that?? all my dreams are weird that usually have some combination of vampires, eggs and strange water parks..yeah..

why am i the only one reviewing this story? it's amazing! maybe it's the title cos it's a little strange..hm (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

Light: All right, what is all this shit about me being emotional?

L: It's not like it's not true, you're very emotional.

Light: And you're very annoying! Why are you here? (I thought I told you to go die…)

L: Just hanging around. You can't be the _only_ one reviewing the reviews, you know. And if I died, you would be very unhappy.

Light: Whatever. - -;; Anyway, here she says you look weird with blonde hair. Which, I'll admit, you kind of did.

L: _Excuse_ me. I was trying to hide from you, my crazy ex-boyfriend.

Light: Ex?! I mean… crazy? I'm not crazy!

L: And she also mentions a dream. Which, correct me if I'm wrong, is the dream Xx.Eru.dess.xX had where my pants fall off…

Light: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT?

L: Don't…ask… oh. –notices something- But… I was only swearing to seem like a different person, really. I hate using words like that. Unlike Raito-kun, who uses them all the time.

Light: I do not.

L: Yes you do.

Light: Shut the fuck up.

L: Told you.

XxXxXxX

Review six:

All i can say is..yum..i love the little makeout scene XD

and yes i agree L is the hottest thing that has ever dropped onto the face of the earth :p

and so the plot begins! yey!

Btw i hope you got the link, and i'm planning on making a video adverising this story on youtube. (i think i'm a little obsessed with this story lol don't worry i'm not a stalker XD) (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

L: Hottest thing that has ever dropped onto the face of the earth? Er… well… thank you. :D

Light: Nobody every says anything like that about _me_…

L: Maybe because you're not.

Light: Shut up. D:

L: Oh, and here she talks about the struggle to send a link to Xx.Eru.dess.xX. A very important link. A banner for her story, I believe?

Light: Yeah, I remember. It took her about five times to get it right, didn't it?

(Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Hell yes it did. But it was sooo worth the wait, loves! :D)

L: Oh! Nobody's mentioned anything about the "make out scene" until now… so… :D yay?

Light: -/- No… that did not just happen… I can't believe it. That horrible plot of me being Uke has finally been put into action. The humanity…

L: While Light cries, I think I'll cut this off early.

Light: NOT CRYING.

XxXxXxX

Review seven:

okay... don't laugh, but i just want to say u have lots of spunk and its kool... SO yeah, Keep On Writing! (Submitted by "**xXxJxXx**")

XxXxXxX

Light: That's nice.

L: Done crying?

Light: WAS NOT CRYING, BTW.

L: -nods- Mm-hm. Anyway, this is just around the time when **Ladyblue17** posted a video advertising Death Note Cell as she promised. It worked; the story began to gain more and more popularity. Slowly… but more. More and more of the reviews are from people without accounts though… hmm…

Light: Who cares? All Xx.Eru.dess.xX cares is that they're reviews.

(Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Er… that's… a little true… Heheh.)

**XxXxXxX**

Review eight:

pouts that's not fair

I'm not going to get to read the second half for at least 2 weeks, cos i'll be on holiday :(

I think you're right in putting some depth in, it wouldn't be in character if you didn't..

Don't take this the wrong way..as much as i love your yaoi scenes..it may be going a little too fast :\

Oh and about Light being a doctor and all that..if he's just training to be a doctor and hasn't been in a surgery yet..then he's probably not used to seeing blood and death yet..

--  
It's weird i think we've got a beetle problem as well, in my parents bathroom, it's scary when you go to grab a towel and there's this massive bug staring at you O.O shiver

one last thing, Yey more reviewers! do you think my advertisement worked? Probably not.. (Submitted by "**Ladyblue17**")

XxXxXxX

Light: Oh. Well, here Xx.Eru.dess.xX had shared her bug problem she was having with us.

L: -reads- Ladyblue17 is also complaining that she won't get to read the rest of the yaoi scene, either.

Light: -TWITCH- Y-yaoi scene…?

L: Yes, don't you remember? (In the bathroom… up against the wall… you don't remember? You liked it…)

Light: ALL RIGHT. THAT'S IT. How DARE Xx.Eru.dess.xX disgrace me like that?! (And for a bunch of crazy fangirls, too?!) There goes the rest of my dignity, out the window. –pouts-

L: Just wait… they get better.

Light: H-how…?

L: Just wait until **evilshadowcat** shows up.

Light: Wh-who's that?

L: Just a friend of Xx.Eru.dess.xX's from school, really. But that friend figured out how create anonymous reviews, and started reviewing. I find them quite entertaining, but just keep your eyes open.

**XxXxXxX**

Review nine:

Omfg... its you know who! your story was... um... um... yah... but it was really good you really underestimate yourself. I cant believe you wrote that... oh and THERE IS NO LOGIC BETWEEN THAT NEAR AND MELLO PAIRING! I HATE YOU! NEAR BELONGS TO ME...NOT SOME CHOCOLATE EATING L OBSESSED BSTARD! omg that was random... sorry. i got crazy... dont hold it agenst me please, but near is MINE! oh anyway hurry up on the second chapter the first was really good... and some parts made me laugh. "if only Light was straight..." lol. That was so funny and ur authors note was funny too. And sentances can start with the word "and" if they want too. lol you are hilarious... and im gonna tell "angel" about the nearXmello thing. lol. okay anyway i love your stories! they are so damn awesome! i only wish i had half the creativity you do... i ned to read the next one... and if you already put it up i didnt find it... so um...yea its because im kinda stoopid :D  
oh right... it doesnt SUCK! my work sucks... so just shut up. you are the best anime/manga artist i know and you are the most awesome author ever so...so...so just shut up and say your story is good for once or say your friend says that your stories are awesome. oh yea, some questions from the idiot(me). When does L play into your story i wanna see L and light being GAY... it will most definatly be funny... and do they get married? just being curious... and kinda stupid... also if they have kids will their kids be gay to... kinda a really stupid question, but you know me... at least i hope you do... anyway i think misa should die... and by die i mean perish a terrible horrible agonizing death where she is damned to hell where her flesh is painfully scorched and fused into her bones all the while hearing the cries of others damned to the same fate... because she is a B! yea!...sorry did i overdo it again... whoops... sorry im kinda sorta weird and um... crazy! oh yea one more thing... NEAR IS MINE, NOT MELLO'S! UNDERSTAND!...say yes if you know whats good for you... bye. lol :D (Submitted by **Evilshadowcat**)

**XxXxXxX**

Light: So… this… is **evilshadowcat**, huh?

L: Mm-hm. She's actually quite a nice person in real life. Doesn't use all that language though.

Light: She seems to admire Xx.Eru.dess.xX very much, hm?

L: I agree. They must be good friends. Or… she's a stalker, either one.

Light: But she says "It's you know who". So that would imply that they know each other.

L: Impressive, you got me.

Light: She doesn't seem _that_bad…

L: Just wait, Raito-kun. Just… wait.

Light: … o.o

XxXxXxX

Review ten: Okay... here is the review you wanted, god you are so desparate... lol I'm sorry but its true... anyway that was really creepy... and OH MY GOD was that guy in the end L? I haven't read chapter 3 yet so I dont know.  
Oh yea...That poor little girl...-sobs-... I hope she has a father... that isn't an insane drug addict...-coughs- like someone I know -cough-...L -cough-... just kidding. Dont kill me.  
Okay chapter 2 was really good and I cant wait to read chapter 3.  
DAMN review is stealing my time, but I love writing reiews cuz I can say anything I want... like...  
LIGHT IS A SELFISH INCONSIDERATE FUCKING BASTARD OF A BITCH WHO THINKS EVERYONE IS SUCH A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT AND TOO FUCKING CRAPPY TO WASTE TIME ON...AND THAT HE GETS HIS SICK PERVERTED KICKS BY RAPING POOR INNOCENT ,kinda gay, L ... AND THAT I HOPE HE DIES A HORRIBLE FIERY DEATH AND ENJOYS THE REST OF HIS CRAPPY LIFE ROTTING IN FUCKING HELL...GOD!  
See... I can do that... and it felt god. you should try it really... since you can't really do it in real life... without getting in trouble... lol.  
-Evil laugh- My mom doesn't even know I'm doing this... she thinks I'm doing homework or something...Yay... I am such an awesome person...lol  
You know thats not true and that im a crazy psychotic lunatic stalker of a fan... lol... okay... I think I'm done here. Bye ;D (Submitted by **Evilshadowcat**)

XxXxXxX

L: D-drug… addict? Since when did _that_ happen?

Light: Er… ever read The Cleaner? (You know, that one where I help you get over your Heroin addiction…?)

L: No.

Light: P too bad.

L: -shifty eyes- Nevertheless, moving on. Evilshadowcat is still sending anonymous review in this one, but… -reads the part where she cusses Light out- Pfft!

Light: What?

L: Nothing, Raito-kun. Nothing.

Light: -reads- AH! WHAT THE HELL? How could she say that about me?! I do NOT think everyone is "such a piece of fucking shit". –pouts- GodDAMN you people, you have me all wrong.

L: coughKIRAcough.

Light: WAT?

L: … nothing, darling… nothing…

XxXxXxX

Review eleven: Oh... My... Fucking... God! That was incredible... a blond L...Holy SHIT that's awesome, no it's better than awesome... it's genius! Okay... sorry a blond L... it's really Sexy... and I think Light thinks so too...lol... or at least he will... soon... Anyway Light and L finally reunited after all this time... things could get HOT... seriously... um... okay... I'm scaring me... so... something random... Did you know...  
Sayu is older than mello! Omg it's true... Oh yea...  
Did you ever see a Sayu and Mello pairing... they are like almost the same age, I think it's possible... Holy shit... I should write a story of Sayu and Mello... um... maybe that's not a good idea... Matt might get mad... he already kinda hates me for loving near...(Mello made him hate me...) So, okay don't tell Matt I said this, but there is some logic between the Mello and Sayu pairing... she could have fell in love with him while he kidnapped her... and they never tell you this but... he and Sayu could have done some really naughty things, -cough...-while he kidnapped her...-gross but at least they are being straight- lol...  
Okay back on subject, I'm just so random today, but you have to remember I have the attention span of a roasted peanut... Okay... Death Note Cell is the best story ever... and you so shouldn't change anything because it's so damn awesome... okay and even though you might not think so... you are the best author on fan fiction... I swear... and you had better keep writing stuff because you are a genius...and if you don't keep writing... well lets just say you will have a pleasant meeting with... Mr. toasty... and consider that a threat, because you don't even know me... Oh SHIT that's right you do know me! CRAP there goes the element of suprise... anyway...  
Okay! You know what I ran out of crap to rant about... Shit!  
Okay I had better close out for today... and find some new shit to complain about... Okay see you later, bye bye. :D (Submitted by **Evilshadowcat**)

**XxXxXxX**

L: R-Raito-kun… I suggest you REALLY don't read this.

Light: Oh? Why is that?

L: Just… stay away from it. I-I'll do this one, really!

Light: Well, now I'm interested. –reads-

L: -ducks and hides-

Light: … No. Fucking. Way. Sayu… and that BLONDE-HAIRED, LEATHER WEARING POOR EXCUSE FOR A MAN?!

L: You know, that's my successor you're talking about.

Light: WHO FUCKING CARES!! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER SHE'S TALKING ABOUT! –pant pant-

L: -holds Light off- Don't kill her, Raito-kun! Don't kill her!

Light: … just… say something else, already.

L: It says you liked my blonde hair! –frantic- I-is… er… w-was that true?

Light: -breaks free- GRAAAAHHH!! I WILL KILL YOU Z!!

Xx.Eru.dess.xX- Look out Z, he's coming for you! D8 –tries to stop Light-

XxXxXxX

Review twelve: Helo hello, guess who! Okay anyway I have some comments on your story... he he...  
Okay, first things first... "why do you have to ask someone if they're shitting you?" Obiously you would know it because... you would be covered in fecal matter... and I think you should have had Light say "are you fucking me" because L will fuck light...soon enough... -cough- Okay anyway your story was really good and well thought out, exepecilly the part about them being gay in a previous life... lol. I wonder what they did then... hm... I got some very... um... disturbing images.  
Ha... a blond L... still sexy... -giggles-  
Alright you are still a mystical goddeess of writing to me...  
Okay GOD, shit I feel like Mikami... (the potential rapist...) "HOLY SHIT LIGHT WATCH OUT MIKAMI MIGHT GET YOU!"  
"L hurry and protect Light from the bad person... ek he's coming!" ...whoops false alarm.  
Anyway your story is really good... does Abby die, if she does Light doesn't have to worry about her feelings when he's FUCKING L later. God that's so wrong, yet appropriate.  
Okay I'm typing this review before doing my homework, a dumb choice, so I kinda have to get started on the crap-load I got... Oh my god! MIKAMIS COMING! AH!SAVE ME! Alright I had better go... before Mikami gets me...  
wish me luck in escaping him... bye bye!  
P.S. If Mikami gets me tell Near I'm sorry and I love him and tell Light I think he's a bitch. :D Thanks. (Submitted by **Evilshadowcat**)

XxXxXxX

L: Raito-kun…

Light: Hm? –still angry-

L: Who's… Mikami?

Light: ER! NO ONE? D8

L: Fine… and, oh! I… think you better not read this one, either, you know…

Light: Are you talking about the "are you shitting me thing"?

L: Y-yes… how did you…?

Light: I already read it. Why does this chick hate me so much? Well, you know what, Evilshadowcat? I think YOU'RE A BITCH TOO. (-shifty eyes- NOT Xx.Eru.dess.xX's real feelings…)

L: Now, now… there's no need to call anyone names, Raito-kun.

Light: SHE DID! –sulks-

L: TT – TT why must he be like this?

XxXxXxX

Review thirteen: okay, I'm back and I am going to read all of Death Note Cell even if you donn't want me to. muahahahahaha. Okay anyway I'm going to give this review a theme... I'm gonna do this review from the perspective of a kira worshipper who read it... Okay?... yay! (remember this is the kira worshipping me)  
oh my KIRA! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING PUTTING GOD AND L TOGETHER... IF LIGHT JUST WANTED TO FUCK L HE WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY! HE'S GONNA LOSE THE ELEMENT OF SUPRISE AND L IS GONNA BE THE ONE FUCKING HIM... Why don't you just STRIP THEM BOTH AND TIE LIGHT ON TOP OF L... that could be a lot of FUCKING fun! he he... I wanna see that... ha... go kira FUCK HIM GOOD!  
I love this story, but theres so much DAMN SUSPENSE... Um okay... kinda out of ideas now...  
(Damn it writing like a kira worshipper is TO DAMN HARD... I'm not even doing it right... so I'm gonna stop...)  
GR... I cant take it anymore I wanna read chapter 6 so this FUCKING REVIEW HAS TO END! See ya! (Submitted by **Evilshadowcat**)  
he he  
P.S. sorry this review SUCKED.

XxXxXxX

L: … hmm… Kira, eh?

Light: O . O R-Ryuzaki… d-did y-you read that…?

L: No, I was joking. –shifty eyes- why are you so upset?

Light: -deletes review-

L: Ah! Hey, I was going to read that!

Light: NO YOU WEREN'T. –shifty eyes- 8D?

L: -glare-

XxXxXxX

Review fourteen: Hi hi! WOW THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME AND I LITERALLY MEAN FUCKING! HOLY SHIT I never knew anyone could write like that... I so wish I could... you are seriously a GODDESS TO ME!  
Okay anyway I'm goin to be Light for a portion of this review okay? Well watever your answer... I'm still gonna... so there!  
This is me being light:  
what the freakin' heck! L and I so arn't gay for eachother... god what's wrong with you! -turns and sees L looking at the comuter- WTF L THIS IS PRIVATE! GO WAIT IN THE BEDROOM OR SOMETHING... so like I was saying there is nothing between us... at all! -feels a hand on shoulder... turns and sees L again- GOD WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING DEAL! GO AND WAIT IN THE ROOM FOR ME...NOW! "but you promised we would-" SH L I'M BUSY NOT NOW... LATER OKAY! finally he's gone... so as you know I'm kira and he is L there is no way we could ever be gay for eachother... so there! -is pulled back by L who starts madly kissing light... who tried unsucessfully to free himself while shouting NOT NOW!-  
Sorry Light's a little busy right now... so I'll talk... where did you learn to write like that I would kill to know! So like tell me! Also...  
If you were a little confused about the Light thing here is a  
KEY:  
what L was saying was lower case in parenthesis  
what Light was saying to L was in caps  
and what he was saying to you was in lower case without parenthesis...  
Okay... back on subject you so need to tell me. I am learning from your genius ideas... he he :D I love your work... I so wish I were you, smart and talented, but I can dream...  
-Light gets up his shirt is missing and his hair is really really messy.- GOD L WHAT THE FUCK? YOU ARE SO SLEEPING ON THE COUCH TONIGHT! -L wimpers- "it's my bed though Light, so I can sleep in it if I want! SHUT UP! WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS IN A MINUTE! okay where was I... oh yeah... me and L... like never... not in a million years... in your dreams... when pigs fly... sheesh... never. "are you done yet" YEAH OKAY WHATEVER. "i'm sorry Light you can have the bed..." NO... I'M PISSED AT THIS ANNOYING GIRL WHO WROTE DEATH NOTE CELL... I WANT SEX! "oh I love death note cell!" COME ON L... Okay there is absolutly nothing between us so get that through your head Eru dess... god! -Light pulls L into the bedroom-  
(Okay light's gone now...)  
We! That was so fun... yay! I should do that more often... he he.  
Okay anyway your story was absolutly awesome! I wish I had your genius! oh I got an idea... make me your apprentice and teach me your ways! I wanna be like you! Okay... so think about it... please say yes... anyway I think that this review has dragged on long enough... I don't want to waste you time... so um... bye! :D  
P.S. Your story was not at all gross... it was awesome... a blond L and Light as uke... damn that's so HOT! MAKE MORE STORIES LIKE THAT! PLEASE! (Xx.Eru.dess.xX: GOD_DAMN_ this thing is LONG.)

XxXxXxX

Light: OH, so now she's IMPERSONATING ME?!

L: Z really has it in for you, doesn't she?

Light: That's it. I'm leaving.

L: 0.0 No, don't leave! Stay with me, I can't do this by myself!

Light: -glares at review- … fine… but this girl is _pissing me off_.

L: I piss you off sometimes.

Light: _NOT LIKE THIS._–eye twitch-

XxXxXxX

Review fifteen: OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVE YOU! (not in a gay way, just to be clear) anyway... that was way better than I thought it would be... I so wish I could write like that... where did you learn how or is it a natural talent? I absolutly must know! Anyway I loved it! It was so descriptive and... GAY! And you thought I would be grossed out no way... I love this type of thing it's WRONG in all the RIGHT ways. OH MY GOD YOU KNOW YOUR STORY REALLY HURT MY EGO... there is no way I could write something as amazing as that... and HOLY SHIT L IS FUCKING LIGHT! (I kind of already predicted that in a previous review and I think you might have told me... anyway... I NEED TO READ CHAPTER 8! AND IF IT'S NOT UP TOMORROW I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE I NEED TO SEE HOW THE YAOI SCENE ENDS! -screams- Yes I have actually become over obsessive about Death Note Cell. I don't think I can live without it... I will probably kill myself if you don't post up chapter 8... no wait I would want you to kill me, one: you are awesome and it would be an honor to be killed by you, and two: my mom would get mad if she found out I went suicide... I could get grounded... lol.  
Anyway I am like speed typing because I have to finish this review before 4:00 or I'm dead, and yes I'm typing in my Near pose because I can't seem to type any other way... well I can't type at all... you know... I never learned. lol  
Anyway that was awesome I knew it wouldn't be a mistake reading this and I was right... I'm trying to learn from this! I only wish I could write like this anyway... I have to go so keep writing gal... see you later... :D  
P.S. THAT WAS INSANE! WAY BETTER THAN ANYTHING I HAVE EVER READ... REALLY! YOU ARE ONE CRAZY CHICK... LOL  
(I called you a chick... he he)

XxXxXxX

L: OH, this is where the first part of our yaoi scene comes into play! –claps-

Light: What is this chick doing, reading this all in one sitting?

L: No, a little bit every day, actually. Like a chapter.

Light: Whatever. –fume-

L: Oops. You might want to go now, Raito-kun.

Light: Yeah, yeah… I know, I'm on bottom

L: -phew- Y-you already knew?

Light: I was THERE… stupid…

L: -shifty eyes- w-well, I knew that, but… I didn't think you knew so many fangirls supported you being on the bottom.

Light: They just think I deserve it, is all.

L: Oh? And why would that be?

Light: ERR. D8 no reason, Ryuzaki…

XxXxXxX

Review sixteen: Yey!!

Ok first things fist (do i say that alot? i don't know..) anyway..16 (now 17) reviews! (even though evilshadowcat is kinda scaring me O.O')

The Yaoi scene wasn't a fail!! i LOVED it! though what is going to happen?

What's happening to L, nothing too bad right? RIGHT? (he's not going to turn in to some strange green monster with four heads or anything?!)

-  
you've started some more stories!! alright i have so got to check those out

anyways..can't wait for the next chapter! :)

XxXxXxX

(Xx.Eru.dess.xX: You'll notice a slight error in this one. It's not really 17 reviews. I took out one because I didn't really want to put it up. It was more of a flame than anything else, so… yeah.)

Light: THANK GOD! It's Ladyblue17. Finally some sanity in this place.

L: I actually like Evilshadowcat.

Light: -glare- WELL I DON'T.

L: Heehee.

Light: DON'T YOU GIGGLE!

L: Pfft!

Light: I truly am alone in this world…

XxXxXxX

Review seventeen: Okay, HERE I AM! DID you miss me... I hope so... I missed you. he he... Okay anyway... you so didn't fail at the yaoi scene... it was awesome and I thought of some good ideas for my story I said I was writting... and once again you HURT MY FUCKING EGO... I thought my ideas were really good... until I read that... my ideas cant't even hold a candle to yours... -sob-  
okay anyway I am so going to fail at my story's yaoi scene... that is coming in at around chapter four... I am sad. I don't think I even want to do a yaoi scene anymore... I don't want you to laugh at how terrible I am...  
Anyway... I love how you find very... unique ways to... umnmm... say al that stuff without... certain dirty "words"...  
RP TIME AGAIN!  
I IS LIGHT AGAIN!  
Okay how the fuck did you find out! I thought I did a good job lying that we wern't gay! You must be psycic or something!  
"Light... it's my turn to be Seme... lets go."  
L SHUT UP... AND YOU WERE SEME LAST TIME... I THINK IT'S MY TURN! (Xx.Eru.dess.xX: This was just too long to put up, so I cut it short.)

XxXxXxX

Light: Thank God I don't have to hear her talk as long this time.

L: Aww… I think most of the things she says are pretty funny.

Light: YOU KNOW WAT? I HATE YOU TOO.

L: Heehee.

Light: GIGGLING! STOP IT!

L: -tries and phails-

Light: -buries head in arms-

XxXxXxX

Review eighteen: Ah Emotional Moment tear a very good, dramatic and violent chapter! :)

No don't change anything back!! i think because L rarely shows his emotions (except to Light) if he threw a big hissy fit (lol) it wouldn't be believable

L's not going to die right? RIGHT? paranoia eye twitch

why do you need to know that? are you writing a Mpreg story XD

Yey!! waits impatiently for next chap of the Cleaner

Luv you too :) Hugs back

XxXxXxX

L: Awww… they're all worried about me, Raito-kun!

Light: So was I, you know.

L: Oh that's right… this is the chapter I tell you I'm going to die, isn't it?

Light: -silence-

L: Raito-kun?

Light: -moar silence-

L: -shrugs- must be a touchy subject or something.

Light: I AM FINE.

L: Pfft…

XxXxXxX

Review nineteen: OH MY GOD! You complemented me in the authors note! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE! -cries happily-  
You so don't know how much it means to me! Anyway...  
L JUST CAN'T DIE! It's not fair... I mean L and Light just had sex! GOD this can't happen... well I can't have you change your story... I'm not the one writing it... anyway I'm bored so time for more RP! I'm mello this time  
What the fuck... you can't have my idol die... yes he's my idol and one day I'm gonna be gay just like him... only with Matt!  
-matt walks in- "What?"  
YOU HEARD ME I'M GONNA BE GAY WITH YOU ONE DAY! (Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Once again, too long… -sighs-)

**XxXxXxX**

Mello (When the F did he get here?): All right, not cool. Nobody impersonates me without MY permission. And unless my memorie's failing, THIS GIRL DID NOT HAVE PERMISSION.

L: Hello Mello!

Mello: L?! –scream slash hugs- OMFG YOU'RE ALIVE!!

Light: Er… -scoots away-

L: Yes, Mello… I'm alive… -cough-

Mello: YEEEEEEE!! :DDDD THIS IS TEH HAPPIEST DAY OF MAH LIFE!

XxXxXxX

Review twenty: I'm back! Yay lets hear it for me... no... fine whatever...  
anyway about the MattxMello yaoi scene... yea... I don't know if I can do it... after all I am a girl, writing about GUYS HAVING SEX... It's really hard, not that I'm one to talk!  
Okay, so I have a question... Where in hell's unholy name did you learn to write yaoi like that? I ned to know! Anyway(I use that word too much) on to the shitty yaoi scene you wanted me to finish... I hope you know this is killing me on the inside... okay rp as Mello... (Xx.Eru.dess.xX: TOO LONG AGAIN. And… somehow I have a feeling she wouldn't want me to put the rest of this up…)

XxXxXxX

Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Pssh. _I'm_ a girl writing about guys having—

Light: GO AWAY! We don't want to hear about what you write, Riah.

L: Yes we do. Riah-sama is a wonderful author.

Xx.Eru.dess.xX: -screams and faints-

Light: See what you did?

L: Heh heh. XP

Light: -facepalm- I swear to God I will leave one of these days…

L: Don't leave, I still need you…

Light: Don't say that around Evilshadowcat, honestly…

L: :D

XxXxXxX

Review twenty-one: This should be a friggin horror movie! My god, I got chills walking through my own house, I kept thinking some crazy dude was going to pop out at any second and try to kill me . Very sad chapter by the way... I do hope everything works out... Damn Lauren, why do you have to like L too? GRAH! Please Update as Soon as you can please :3 (Submitted by **Axel138**)

XxXxXxX

Light: Well, an actual sane review for once.

L: Yes, we don't get these very often.

Light: Wait. Actually, this is the last review! HOLY SHIT I'M FREE!!

L: Aw, damn. I liked doing this.

Xx.Eru.dess.xX: Just wait until I get to chapter twenty. Buwahahahaha.

L and Light: HOSHI—

XxXxXxX

Review twenty two: Hello I'm back... and guess what? I actually got my account on!  
I'm so fucking happy right now... well I need a little help on certain things... which I will ask later... and now my reviews are signed! Yes... okay anyway... when is chapter 10 coming out? I really want to read it... a lot!  
Oh yea... I'm gonna have my first story up before October... I hope... and I would be honored if you will read it... please... you are like the most awesome person ever... I love all your stuff!  
Also I still think Light is a FUCKING GAY-ASS BITCH and you can never change that... and what is really weird about this is that I actually used to be A KIRA SUPPORTER, I can't believe how much I have changed...  
Anyway I'm mostly just blabbing on about nothing -rolls eyes- but I have to cover this last topic for all the fans reading my reviews...  
first of all...  
I AM ABSOLUTLEY NOT A FUCKING STALKER... EVERY ONE SEEMS TO THINK THAT... BUT YOU KNOW WHAT... YOU ARE ALL CRAZY BITCHES JUST LIKE LIGHT! I DON'T STALK ANYONE... SO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S NOT TRUE! JUST BECAUSE I'M AN EVILSHADOWCAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M A STALKER (though it does kinda sound like I am... -laughs-)...  
SO JUST TO BE CLEAR I'M NOT A CRAZED OVER-OBSESSIVE STALKER! YOU GOT THAT! YEAH EXACTLY WHAT I THOUGHT! -is victorious-  
Okay that's all I have to say now... so... see ya!  
P.S. Please excuse my bad language... sometimes I go crazy...  
(I have like the most RANDOM mood swings). He he

XxXxXxX

Light: Oops. Looks like Xx.Eru.dess.xX made a teensy mistake, huh?

Xx.Eru.dess.xX: XP

L: Oh well. Everyone makes mistakes.

Light: Except you, right?

L: Nooo... I make them. Occasionally.

Light: -facepalm- Well, whatever. Here in this review, **Evilshadowcat** finally gets her own account. And even talks about putting her own stories up. -claps sarcastically- Yaaay...

L: Oh, good! Another author for us to read!

Light: Yeah, you go fanboy over that shit, and... I'll be somewhere else.

L: Fanboy?

Light: Argh. Hate. Pure... unaltered... hate...

L: :D?

Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys liked the special I came up with! I really want to thank all of you SO much for sticking with me this long. All of you have given me the inspirations to write more and do what I love. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be where I am today. So thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love you all so much! –gives everyone a gigantic hug-


	12. Theorizing

Title: Death Note Cell

Rating: You know, in a way... this hurts me. M...

Author's note: Ohhh... Jesus. I'm going to get mauled by all of you, aren't I? Seriously, don't hurt me. I'm sorry it took so long, but I don't know how the time got away from me. I'm going to work on this story and be very dedicated about it, just like I am with the Cleaner, too. That one will hopefully be coming soon. But a lot's been going on in my life right now. My cousin's been sick lately, and we've had to take him back and forth to the hospital. He's still not getting any better, but it's not life threatening. We had family come out to visit, and I had my graduation and school events and concerts and everything like that. It's been kinda crazy. Still, I hope you all love me just as much. Because I love you~ And I should probably let you start reading this before I get eaten alive, right? Right. Souhhh... here you go. Be warned, this mutha's long. :D

Disclaimer: It disheartens me greatly that I have no authorized rights to Death Note and it's characters, ideas, etc., but alas, I must confess my loss.

Chapter 11: Theorizing

Over time I've had many thoughts that have eaten away at my brain with such a velocity that I just had to voice them. This was one of those thoughts. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't—for the life of me—figure out _why_ L had come to that specific conclusion. I swear, I had played it over and over in my head a million times, trying to figure out what was going on inside that head that even _I_ couldn't even understand, analyzing his moves, trying to think like him. And you know what the result was? Nothing. Not a fucking thing. It was driving me insane, I just had to tell him. Before I lost him, I had to ask him... why? Why are you so certain? Why can't you just stop and think? Or better yet, don't do anything so I could hold you before you slip away from me again. Yeah, that would be nice. If only it would work out that way. It was morbid, but with my luck, he would probably die while I was sleeping or something of the sort.

I tilted my head back and looked at the fluorescent lights above me that had darkened hours before. God, what time was it? Early, early in the morning, I knew that much. My body ached to sleep, but my mind screamed out for me to stay awake. I had to stay awake for two reasons: Number one, I didn't know what kind of horrible dreams my still post-traumatic mind would conjure up while I was sleeping, and number two being that I would burn in Hell before I would let my friends sleep without somebody acting as a watch. Sonja was sleeping peacefully in my arms, without any signs of nightmares. I wondered why; if I had seen my mother killed in front of me when I was no more than five, I wouldn't have slept for years. Or maybe she had blocked it out of her mind for the time being; I had known for some time that people could do that. Me, for example. When my father had pulled the gun on me in that car—the day I agreed to work with L—I barely remember it. I have vague flashes, but none of them involve the gun. Needless to say, I haven't been very fond of guns for quite some time.

I decided to let my mind wander. I did have nothing better to do, of course. The first thing I thought of was the words that Lauren had screamed to me not hours before. _'"They fucking __**exploded**__!"_ _What was that all about? What could have possibly happened to make them... explode? She had said they seemed to be arguing or something like that. But I can hardly think that their 'language' has any true significance... it's just babble, right?'_ I rested my head in my hands. I'd have to do a little more observing before I could really draw any true conclusions. "Light?" I turned at the sound of my name being called faintly. I recognized the voice immediately; it was obviously Kathy. _'What could she want from me?'_ I thought, frowning slightly. I could barely see her in the darkness, but I could make out her form. She was sitting up facing me. "Are you up, too?"

"Yeah. But I kinda promised myself I'd be the watch for tonight, so... no worries, you know." I smiled weakly in the pitch black, but knowing she couldn't see me. I didn't say anything else; turned away and looked at Sonja sleeping in my arms. Maybe I was being a little rude, but sometimes I can be a bit of a brash person. I just didn't want to be talked to right that moment. Maybe later in the day I would be fine, but talking to another human just seemed like it would get me nowhere right then. I rested my gaze upon Sonja's little face, how peaceful her tiny little features looked, how I could just barely make out the outline of her chest rising and falling. I was surprised everything was going this well for her. I had thought to myself before we settled down to sleep how Abigail and I were most likely going to be up half the night calming Sonja about her nightmares. I stopped for a little bit, wondering if her father was out there somewhere. Chances are he wasn't—I mean, what were the odds—but there was still the tiniest little chance that he was out there in this strange new world. Maybe he was trapped in a little store, like us... wondering if his baby girl was still alive. Or maybe—like so many others—he was with _them_, prowling the streets and finding new victims this very moment. Or maybe, by the mercy of some higher power, he didn't have to suffer. '_I hope he's out there somewhere, alive. I hope he finds her...'_ I smoothed back some hair that had fallen in front of her face, and smiled at her.

While there was some part of me that wanted to stay strong for the rest of them, another part desperately wished I was home with my family. '_Has this stricken other parts of the world? How can I know...? It's not like I can take out my cell phone and call them to make sure if they're all right. I can't check the news, either. Everything has been canceled due to a recent increase in crazy.'_ Most of all, I wondered dreadfully if my baby sister was okay. I knew kids her age carried their cell phones everywhere with them. In the weeks—and maybe months—before I left for Oxford, she always had it in her pocket or in her hand or something like that. I still remember what it looked like. It was this damningly annoying bright pink, with this huge cluster of chains and little trinkets and whatever hanging off of it. I never knew how she could fit it in her pocket half the time. I just hoped to God that it lay forgotten somewhere on her desk, that maybe she had been too busy today getting ready for school to pay any attention to it. The thought of my little sister becoming one of _them_ was just intolerable. I couldn't take it. There was no way I would think of that... not now.

Turning my mind elsewhere, I looked beside me to the always still form of L. He was facing away from me, so I could never be sure if he was sleeping that night or not. He looked pale in the filtering strands of moonlight that were making it to the back of the store. But then again, he always looked pale. Something inside of me wanted to reach out and touch him, to stroke his face, run my fingers through his hair, do _something_. But my hands stayed where they were. I don't know why I didn't right then, I just didn't. I thought about the little time I had left with him. '_What am I going to do once he's gone? He's what I've lived for... for a good deal of my life... I just got him back...'_ A lump formed in my throat, and I tried to choke it back to no avail. I held back the tears that threatened to fall over my cheeks. They might catch enough moonlight to shine in someone's eyes and wake them up. Then what would I say? I could never let anyone catch me crying. I was supposed to be strong, wasn't I? '_I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I mean, I dealt with not having him in my life for four years, certainly I can do this...' _I sighed. ":Who the fuck am I kidding?:" I whispered quietly. _'I can't do anything like that... My life will be over at the same time his is.' _Then I got to thinking about how he would die. I don't know why, that was the absolute last thing I wanted to think about. But I thought about it, nonetheless. For the most part, I hoped he would die peacefully. But then again, it had always been like L to go out with somewhat of a bang. I hoped that wasn't in this case. Then a terrible thought struck me: What if he turned into one of _them_ before he died? My stomach lurched somewhat, and that lump in my throat was becoming increasingly harder to fight back. Would... would I have to kill him?

I almost threw up on the spot.

No way in Hell was I going to think about that anymore. That sealed it. I was just going to lie there and think about absolutely nothing. Absolutely. Fucking. Nothing. I turned my eyes back to him. It may have been the last time I would be able to see him. Giving into what I wanted, I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. As I sat there looking at him, a lot of indistinguishable thoughts ran through my head. For some reason, I began to remember the day we had the fight that would separate us for nearly five years. I don't really remember what it was about; all I know is that it was certainly something idiotic.

_"Everything that has gone wrong in my life is your fucking fault!" I screamed, my head pounding and adrenaline rushing through my veins. This was the first real fight I had ever had with him. "It's all this Kira shit! Why can't you just give up and accept me for who I am for once?! You don't even treat me like I'm human anymore! What the fuck am I to you?" I stood there, breathing heavily and waiting for his answer._

_"Do you really need me to answer that question?" He replied quietly, not even meeting my piercing gaze. I knew his answers. He was just trying to get around the question, which meant he had an answer that he knew I wouldn't like. "I would've figured you'd know the answer by now." My jaw tightened, and it became increasingly harder to fight off my building anger._

_"I can't take it, L! I know you don't mean it, but I can't stand being treated this way by you! I don't care if it's not your fucking fault, I think it is! Until you learn to accept me and treat me like an actual person, then I'm__—"__ I was cut off as he placed two fingers over my mouth and looked deeply into my eyes. I slapped his hand away and shoved him back rather hard. "Get away from me! I hate you! I don't want to see your goddamn face ever again!" _

That last thing I said always stung at my heart whenever I thought about it. Looking back on it now, I was being childish. Then again, I was only just barely 18. What was to be expected, anyway? I was just a child myself. But even then, I realize that I had wronged. L was just being... L. He was a person that treated people like objects, no matter how much he cared for them. Just because it may have seemed like I wasn't important, I was. I never really understood that look of hurt on his face that day. Maybe I didn't even see it, but in my mind's eye... I can see it now. I can see how devastated he was when I said that... I didn't blame him. The one and only person on Earth that you've ever loved telling you they hated you? '_I wonder if he really, truly forgives me...'_ I thought suddenly, but shook the thought from my head. '_Of course he forgives me... he said he did after all, right?' _But the more that I tried not to think about it, the more I did. Would he really forgive me for something that terrible? L was a skilled liar, I knew that much. He could make anyone believe anything he wanted. So who was to say that he wasn't making me believe he forgave me? I sighed. Of course it was all my fault. I can't remember letting L take the blame for something without second guessing myself. It was like it was always my fault, no matter what. It was a new law: All relationship fuckups shall be attributed to Light. I stopped thinking about that, and began to wonder something. '_When I kissed him... for the very first time... was that the right thing to do?'_ It was a crazy thought, I'll give up that much. But it was still a pressing thought in the back of my mind. I wondered, '_Should I have done it? Where would I be now if I hadn't...?' _Obviously I wouldn't know him like I knew him now, however little that may be. Maybe another opportunity would've presented itself and I could've taken that one... or maybe it wouldn't have. That's always a factor. What would have happened? '_Maybe... my life would've been different in a good way... had I not gotten involved with him...' _My heart went a little cold, and I decided almost immediately that it was a lie. There was no way in hell that my life would be better. Whether that day I would lose a friend, or I would lose a lover, I would still be losing. I sifted my fingers through his hair a little more, wondering if he was awake or not. He probably knew what I was thinking about; I wouldn't be surprised. But then again...

"You two are awful close, aren't you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her voice again behind me. For some reason, my hand didn't leave L's head, as it should have. I was scared, but definitely not as scared as I could've been. I stayed silent for a little while, hoping that maybe in the dark, she wouldn't see that I was doing anything. My heart pounded a bit in my chest, but that was mainly from the shock. I wondered what she meant by that 'you two are awful close, aren't you?' Well obviously she saw me running my hands through his hair. That's something I shouldn't have done... '_Goddammit I can be such an idiot!' _ I really didn't have any other choice...

"Yes." I finally whispered, not even sure it was that much. There was silence or a few moments, and I wondered if she was even going to reply. '_Maybe I should just lay down and pretend I've gone to sleep... no, I can't. That would be rude, wouldn't it?'_ I don't know why this last thing slipped out of my lips, but I just had the irrevocable urge to say it. So I did. "I'm sorry." I added, though it bugged me somewhat that I had said it. Did I really need to be apologizing for this? It was a question I had asked myself a lot, but not for a while.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for anything." Her soft voice answered back, and surprisingly it lifted some of the weight off of my shoulders. I sat up and faced her, and through the faint light, could tell she was sitting up and facing me also. The nervousness had completely dissipated, and I was actually somewhat eager to hear what she had to say. "You know, it may seem hard to believe, but I was in love once, too." In my minds eye I could see a faraway look in her eyes, maybe one that matched my own. I just accepted the fact that she knew; I really didn't care at that moment. It was hard to care about anything right then, when I was talking to her. "I wasn't quite your age, but I was still young." Her melodic voice went on, and I could do nothing but listen, captivated. A strange feeling came over me then, but I couldn't identify it for the life of me. "I've always thought love changes when you get older. Not really changes, but changes in your head. When you're in love at your age, it's different than when you're my age. Don't take this the wrong way, but from the moment I heard you two speak to each other I knew something was going on between you." My face flushed a little bit, but I hardly paid any attention. "Nothings wrong with that, so don't feel bad. I remember when my husband and I fell in love. I met him when I was still in college, his name was Harold. And he was with some other girl... but oh, he was so handsome!" She paused for a moment, probably recalling some distant memory. "And he left her just to be with me. I felt bad for the poor thing, but of course I was happy... two years later we were married. Both starting our careers, we barely had anything to call our own. I remember, we lived in this little one-room apartment for the better part of our first two years together. But of course, we didn't care." She laughed faintly. "We had each other, and that was really all we needed. We finally moved out of that thing and bought a nice little house out here in Oxford... never had any kids, though. That's one thing I regret most of all. I'm much too old to have children now, and once I'm gone... well, that's the end of my family. Don't have any sisters or brothers." Something tugged at my heart a little, and all of a sudden I felt bad for her. "But just listen to me, babbling away like this... of course five years after we bought the house he left. It was Cancer that finally got him. He fought long and hard, he did... but sometimes in the end, it's just time to go." I put my hand to my mouth. '_So he's dead... this poor woman. All alone for God knows how many years, no children... how lonely she must be.'_ "I'm just carrying on, that's all. That's seems to be all I do anymore. I'm almost seventy, you know." I didn't say anything for a while, just sitting and thinking about what she had been telling me. "But enough about me." She said finally. "What about you, Light? What's your life been like so far?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but to my surprise, nothing came out. I tried again, but my voice was a little shaky. "Well..." I started, then cleared my throat. "The-there's not much to tell, really. I had an average childhood, I guess. My father was the Chief of Police, so I guess it wasn't all that average." I sounded strange talking without abandon like this. I'm not a generally quiet person, but I'm not exactly boisterous, either. I guess I wasn't used to 'opening up' to people. "My parents had a little girl when I had just about turned four. Her name's Sayu. She's the sweetest little kid you'll ever meet... but, Jesus, she's almost eighteen now. It's crazy..." I sighed, not knowing what to say next. But I didn't suppose Kathy came with a prepared speech, either. "The one thing that scares me the most... out of all of this..." I managed to leave out the detail of L dying, which was by far on par with what I was about to say. "...is that I have no way of knowing if she's okay. I have no way of knowing if anyone's okay. It's... killing me inside, I mean... my baby sister could be out there like them, just roaming the streets, with that... with that look in her eyes, she could be dead... a-after this is over, _if_ it's over... she could be just another percent, another casualty, just a damn statistic..." As my voice trailed off, I felt something warm roll down my cheek, and I wiped it away immediately. I cried no more tears that night. "I-I'm sorry..." I mumbled, knowing that I had gotten a bit too carried away. There was no reply, and I hoped there wouldn't be. I felt a little embarrassed that I had actually expressed my true feelings like that to someone that I had known for not even twenty-four hours. Hardly any of us knew each other, anyway. But the strange thing was that we had gotten along so quickly. Almost all of us had just bonded together immediately. I wondered why.

After about ten minutes of sitting in silence, I had just about had it. Well, I can't really be sure it was ten minutes. My concept of time had been practically ripped to shreds the moment I stepped inside that store. I was desperately wishing for someone to say something, but not willing to contribute anything myself at the moment. Kind of hypocritical, if you ask me. The silence provided an eerie sort of background to my thoughts, as if it was aiding them along the wrong path or something like that. I had never been particularly fond of silence, though I didn't much care for ruckus, either. It was kind of fifty-fifty with me. But the silence that night was the loudest thing I had ever heard in my entire life. Not so much loud as it was pressing, making its presence known to everyone that would listen. Which, unfortunately, happened to be me.

"One more question, then I'll let you go for the night." Pause. More silence. "If that's okay with you, of course. I don't want to be too much of a bother tonight. It's too peaceful to stay up." I smiled, though I didn't know why.

"Sure. You can ask me anything." '_Anything? Of course she can ask me anything, but... am I really willing to answer?'_ I pushed the thought aside as ridiculous, and I wouldn't think of it until much later. Even though it wasn't something I would usually think, it was sort of true. I wasn't always willing to answer anybodies questions, no matter who they are. I wasn't even that willing to answer L's questions, come to think of it. I waited for her to ask what she wanted, and I wondered if it was something that was really all that important. '_It shouldn't matter if it's important or not. I've talked with her this much, why should I care now of all times?' _

"What's happening right now." I nodded, though fully aware that she couldn't see it. "It's obviously some kind of disaster. A terrible, horrible thing that's happened to us because we're unfortunate." There was a pause, and I remember thinking that it went on far too long. It was like she was uncertain about something, almost. Maybe she was starting to doubt her statements that she had just said. "We're just unfortunate." She repeated. "Right?" It was then that I understood what she was trying to ask me. 'What do you think about this? I need your input,' was what I gathered from her strangely phrased question. A lot of people have asked me for input over my lifetime. Hell, I was the person people came to with their problems ninety percent of the time. But what was happening right then was so beyond me, that I didn't know _how_ the Hell to answer that question. '_What is going on here? It's a question I'm sure everyone has. But... she's the only one that's asked it out loud. And to me, nonetheless. Why me?'_ I wondered of course why she chose me to ask this question to. Or maybe she didn't chose me. It could be completely random, just a freak coincidence that she happened to wake up and decided to talk to me.

"I understand what you're asking me, but..." I started out strangely; it was the kind of statement that you said when you were giving someone an answer they didn't want to hear. Which, I suppose no one would want to hear the answer I was about to give to Kathy. "I have absolutely no idea what's going on here. I don't know what to think. I _haven't_ known what to think ever since this whole disaster started. And... I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. I'd be damn well floored if someone knew what was happening here." I waited a few more seconds in the pressing silence, thinking of what it would be like to receive an answer like that from me. It was obvious she was hoping that I knew the answer, and truth be told, so were the rest of the people there, too. But to get an "I don't know" from someone you counted on to give you what you needed... I wonder how it felt. I almost felt bad for giving her that answer, but lying wouldn't have been any better, of course. "So, sorry if that's not the answer you wanted to hear." I looked down.

"That makes sense. I didn't expect any different, of course. How could anyone know what's happening? They'd have to be a genius. No, more than that." She laughed, and I smiled. For a second, it felt oddly peaceful. "And I know you're smart, beyond smart. But you're just doing all you can, right?" Deciding not to answer that, I stayed quiet. Was I really doing all I could? With my reluctance to answer, we fell into an unfortunate silence once again. There was wind outside, I could hear it just the slightest bit. Or maybe that was me just imagining things. I couldn't tell, right then. Though I did wish I was imagining the whole thing, and that it was all a horrible dream.

Suddenly I had a question to ask. It was more like a half-formed question, because I really didn't know the point of asking it, but I did anyway. "Kathy... I wanted to know something." I paused, thinking of how I would ask it. "You remember how Rue said he could kill them. With his mind or some sh—" I stopped myself before I could curse. "Something like that, right? Well... what do you think about that? I mean, what does it mean to you? Because... it just seems like it has a connection somehow, I just can't think of it." I remembered desperately trying to think of the missing link between L and those things out there, and I still came up with no answer. I sighed, frustration rising in my chest. "I wanted to know if you could... maybe come up with something. Just a guess, you know. Anything helps." I didn't ask people for help often, and whenever I did, it was always with some reluctance of course. I was a person that didn't like accepting help unless it was in the worst possible situation. Which, didn't this count as one? I was pretty fucking sure it did.

"Well..." She started, and for a moment I was filled with a slight hope that she might come up with something. But then I doubted it. "It's frightening, that's for sure. It must be frightening for him as well. Not knowing that you can do this with your mind, and then doing it all of a sudden... if you get what I mean." I almost laughed out loud, for L's sake, of course. If he was awake, would he be hearing this? What would he be thinking right now? Probably that I was a fucking loon. "Maybe it's helpful. If you're asking why, I don't know. I don't think everything has a reason, but you seem like somebody who does." Damn, she was right. "It sounds like a horror book, you know. This whole thing that we're in the middle of. Doesn't it?" Strangely enough, she was right again. It really did. "So I really don't know what to say, but... do you remember? When he said he had answered his cell phone?" I stayed silent. That definitely had something to do with the missing link, but I didn't know what again. I felt like I was slipping a little bit, like I should've been able to figure this out a long time ago. "What do you think that means? It seems like... something tried to get at him. But maybe it didn't work, you know?" I nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see me.

Sighing, I laid back down on the floor and looked up at the lights above me. "Yeah." I whispered, feeling suddenly tired. I supposed it just took a little while, and the events of the day where finally catching up with me. It was about time. "That seems about it, but the question is... why? Why didn't it get through to him? It's more than just a coincidence, I know it." I felt Sonja stir, and I looked down. But she was still fast asleep, and I wondered what she was dreaming about. I was closing my eyes, when she spoke up again.

"I'm happy for you, you know. Being in love like you are." I felt my face get a bit red again, but I ignored it. "You really do love him, don't you?" I swallowed hard, wondering how I ever got myself in this situation.

I breathed in silently. "Yes. I do. I love him." I whispered, wondering again if he could hear me. What would he be thinking? I hoped he would believe me. "More than anything in the whole world." '_Should I tell her, too? About L... God, I don't want him to go. I don't want that...' _I decided to keep quiet. I already told Lauren, and made a promise to myself not to tell anyone else besides her. She deserved to know, though. Kathy deserved to know. Everyone did. But maybe... L would want it that way. He was secretive, secluded, he would want as few people knowing as possible. I sighed again, my breath coming out a little shaky. '_If there's one thing that I'll do... I swear to God I'll figure this out before he dies. I have to. Just... for him, if nothing else.'_ I turned my head to side and looked at him, just looking. To think that he would be gone in a matter of minutes, or hours... or even days, it hurt. I didn't want to think about it, but I couldn't stop.

"I should be getting some sleep now. It's getting late. Or early, however you want to put it." She said suddenly, and I looked in her direction. I wondered what time it was, I hadn't brought my stupid watch with me. And my cell phone... well, it was out of the question. But it was back at the apartment, or what was left of it. The building had probably been destroyed by now. "You should probably go to sleep too, you know. You've been up all night. Nobody has to keep watch out for us, I think we'll be fine."

I took a deep breath, still feeling tired. But I would not go to sleep, I had to make sure everyone was safe, and remained that way. "Yeah, I'll work on that. You get to sleep first, all right?" I could see her smile in my minds eye, and I smiled, too. "See you in the morning." '_Hopefully,_' I didn't say. I heard her lay back down, and sigh. It was silent again, and for a moment I wished we could still be talking. It broke up the silence, and that I loved. But I supposed it would be better for me to learn how to deal with it. I would be facing a lot of it without L in my life. Placing my hand back on his head, I continued to run my fingers through his hair. He did look strange as a blond. I was more used to seeing his normal black hair, and a lot longer as well. But he wanted to avoid me, wanted not to see me or ever run into me again. ":I swear, if you can hear me... I meant what I said.:" I said in a low whisper, hoping he really was awake. ":I do love you. More than anything. When you die... it'll...:" I sighed, closing my eyes. ":I'll miss you, Lawliet.:" He hated it when I called him by his real name; thought it should be kept a secret. Which I agreed with in some respects, but in others... I think I should've still been allowed to speak it. ":I'll miss you so much.:" Finally I opened my eyes and looked over to his still form. My heart began to pick up speed a little bit in my chest, and without thinking I shook his shoulder. ":L!:" I whispered as loud as I could without waking anyone else up. ":L! Hey, can you hear me:?" To my great relief, he sat up suddenly, but slowly. Turning to face me, I saw that same look in his eyes. Whenever I had interrupted him he would just look at me for a few seconds; this cold gaze, and then go back to whatever he was doing.

":What?:" He whispered tersely, turning to face me. I sighed and sat up as well, making sure Sonja was comfortable. ":Is it absolutely necessary to disturb my sleep, or are you just joking?:" He continued, his tone harsh and biting. I smiled and leaned in, kissing his lips softly. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I thought he was going to push me away, but I was wrong. I deepened the kiss, and felt him tighten his grip a little bit. Finally I pulled away and kissed his cheek. His skin was cold, like it always was. He sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ":Was there any purpose to that, Raito? Do you _ever_ think about your actions before you perform them?:" I smiled even more.

":I'm just glad you're alive.:" I saw his eyes widen a fraction, then return back to normal. ":You weren't answering, so I just... I guess I jumped to conclusions.:" He sighed.

":Yes, you have a tendency to do that, don't you?:" Reaching over, I took his hand in my own and held it. He looked down at his hand encased in mine, and the corners of his lips turned up in a slight smile. ":You're a bit flirtatious tonight, don't you think?:" I cracked another grin. I didn't know why, I was just so overjoyed to see him alive when I had thought him dead moments before. ":It's okay. I know you're happy I'm alive. Everything is okay. _I'm_ okay, so you should be as well.:" He took his other hand and laid it on my chest. ":Your hearts beating sort of fast. You must have really been scared.:" Now I knew what I was doing. He was joking, playing with me, and mocking me at the same time. I rolled my eyes; I didn't want to accept his challenge this late at night. ":Honestly, can you feel how fast it's beat—:" I pressed my lips against his again, shutting him up. His hand began to slide down my chest, and come to rest at my waist as we kissed. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair again, but there was no way in Hell I was going to let him have control this time. L didn't get to make fun of me and not regret it. I tilted his head back and kissed his neck softly, and he sighed. It wasn't a contented sigh, more like an annoyed one. But as I went on, his breaths became just the slightest bit heavier, and I smiled to myself. I had definitely won. I guess I took his challenge after all. ":A-alright, that's enough.:" He finally whispered, pushing me away. ":It's a tie.:" That was his way of admitting defeat without really saying it. I kissed his cheek, and he pushed me away again. ":Go back to sleep, Raito.:"

":Why don't you?:" I said, pushing him back down gently. ":I'm the one that woke you up in the first place.:" He sat back up once my hand left his shoulder. ":Come on, you should get some sleep, you deserve it.:"

":I can't. I'm awake for good now that you've woken me up. Don't tell me you've forgotten already. It was only four years.:" He smirked, and I chuckled slightly. Laying back down, I pulled him down next to me, as close as possible without bumping into Sonja. L stared into my eyes with a serious look on his face; more serious than usual. ":Wherever I'm going, I will miss you also.:" He said, and that was when I realized that he had most likely heard everything I said. ":Don't ever call me an optimist, otherwise I will come back from the grave. But I do believe everything will work out once I'm gone. It seems like the final step in this... situation.:" I shook my head and was about to open my mouth when he stopped me. ":Don't try to contradict me, either. Just accept it, please. Or don't, and keep it to yourself.:" Before I could say anything else again, he leaned forward as much as he could, and our lips touched, but barely. I saw him close his eyes, then pull away. ":Goodnight, Raito. Get some sleep. _You _deserve it, too.:" I smiled at him, and to my great surprise, he smiled back. Deciding that maybe L was right for once, I closed my eyes.

(Break)

I've had bad nightmares before, but the ones I had that night were just... well, there's no other way to describe them. Fucking scary. Obviously that's what they're supposed to be, but these jarred me for a long while after I had woken up. I remember having nightmares when I was younger, maybe eight or nine, but once I got around eleven, I stopped having them. And I hadn't had nightmares in years, so these came as a bit of a shock to me. Naturally, they all had to do with the current situation. The first one I had, I was walking through the store. But it was strange, it was sort of half the store and half my old house back in Japan, too. Some things looked the same, but it mainly just looked like the store. I was definitely searching for something, but I can't tell you what it was now. Off in the distance, I could hear a phone ringing. I didn't attribute it to anything in the dream, and stopped doing whatever I was doing to answer it. So now I was searching for the phone, all over the store. I never seemed to find it; each time I got close to the ringing, it was like someone picked it up and moved it to a different spot. Finally I caught sight of it, on top of one of the shelves. I don't really know how, but it was in my hand a few seconds after I saw it. (You know how it is in dreams.) To my horror, it was Sayu's phone that I was holding. It kept ringing, and ringing... and it was her calling. Her own cell phone was ringing, and it had her name on the caller ID. I felt the urge to answer it, so I pushed the button. It went to speaker automatically, and these horrible sounds came out of it. It sounded like Death. That's all I can describe it as. Someone dying was what came out of that phone. I threw it on the ground, and that's when that dream ended. Fortunately, that's the one I remember the most out of all the nightmares that I had that night.

So while I was still reeling from the pounding of my heart in my chest, I decided to look for L. Glancing beside me, he wasn't there. I also noticed Sonja was gone. She had been right in between us, and... '_Oh, fuck. Nobody's here.'_ I thought to myself as I looked around the small area. I was completely alone, the makeshift beds laying in disarray. It seemed like people had gotten up in a hurry, or just didn't bother to rearrange everything. With everything that had been going on lately, I figured more that they had gotten up in a hurry. But why not wake me? Standing up, I began to feel more awake, more alert to what was going on around me. And as that transpired, distant sounds from the front of the store drifted toward my ears. Shouting. People were screaming, but I couldn't tell what about. It seemed like everyone was talking at once, and of course my first instinct was to rush to where I heard the sounds of distress. Kicking the sheets away from my legs, I ran around the corner and began to make my way to the front of the store. It seemed like every five minutes I was back there, doing something or the other for someone else. As I neared, the screaming and shouting became more intense, and as it finally came into my sight, I could see everyone crowded around in a tight circle, all shouting at once. But above everyone's voices, one stuck out the most, making my heart sink into my stomach and a slight fury bubble in my veins. Miss Campbell was the loudest one, though I still couldn't tell what she was preaching about. That gave me reason alone to break up the fight.

"Hey!" I shouted, but nobody listened. I pushed my way in front of everyone, and in the heart of it all was Miss Campbell and Lauren. Both screaming at eachother like they didn't even know I was there. "_STOP IT!_" I finally shouted at the top of my lungs, grabbing both of them by the shoulders and forcing them apart. Lauren stumbled back, but didn't seem shaken at all. I saw her move like she was going to jump at Miss Campbell, but Abigail grabbed her by the shoulders and held her back.

"_You old bitch!_" Lauren screamed, struggling against Abigail's grasp. She looked at me with a sense of desperation in her eyes, and I stepped forward, taking hold of Lauren's arm. She didn't seem to notice much. "_Don't you fucking talk about him like that! I hope you die! Whore!" _Abigail stepped back and took Sonja's hand, who was standing beside her. I saw her mumble something to the little girl, who looked scared beyond belief. Her already large eyes were wide and brimming with tears, and her bottom lip was trembling a little bit.

Holding Lauren back, I looked around. "All right, what the Hell is going on here?" I spoke loudly, making sure everyone could hear me. "Is anyone going to tell me?" Nobody seemed to want to talk. Abigail stood behind me, biting her lower lip and holding Sonja tight. Kathy was standing to my right, her hand outstretched as if she would help me hold Lauren if she happened to get too out of hand. Miss Campbell stood alone in front of me, her eyes not directed at Lauren, but a piercing gaze in my direction, as if I had done something to start the whole fight. Which, Hell, I might've, seeing as I still didn't know what started it. I looked down, refusing to let myself get too worked up over her. It was true, she pissed me off to no end. But I wanted to be calm then, amidst all the chaos that I had just broken up. "Come on, somebody." I said, looking back up. Lauren had fallen silent, her hair covering her eyes as she looked down to the floor, maybe even a little ashamed. Slowly, I let go of her arm. She wasn't going to go after anyone again, I just had a feeling. And, true to what I was thinking, she stayed where she was, still keeping her gaze low to the ground. I looked to Abigail, and she met me with the same sort of desperation in her eyes that I had seen earlier. Stepping away from Sonja, I closed the distance between us. "Abigail..." I whispered, taking her arm gently and stepping a few feet away. "What happened? You can tell me, please..."

She looked over her shoulder at the crowd, where everyone had begun to walk away. I didn't know where they were going, but... '_Something looks wrong here... Maybe I'm just imagining things...'_ "Light, I don't know what to say... we got up before you, and you were so fast asleep. So I woke up Sonja and got her some breakfast..." She sighed loudly and brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. One curl fell loose, and I reached out and placed it back. She smiled. "While we were eating, I could hear Miss Campbell off in the distance. She's the one that started it all, Lauren was sticking up for him. For Rue, that's all she was doing. You know, she was just going on and on about nothing. The same crap that she was saying the first time. That Rue was bad, and that he needed to be gotten rid of, you know..." She shook her head sadly, and I felt my shoulders slump. _'What the Hell am I going to do? It's bad enough being trapped in here, but trapped in here with someone like her? Why did this have to happen?'_ "That's when Lauren started defending him. She told Miss Campbell in no uncertain term to piss off, and to stop saying things like that... it just escalated from there. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." I nodded. Looking back the same way Abigail had, I saw Miss Campbell standing by herself.

"Abigail, I'm gonna go talk to her." I patted her shoulder; leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be okay, she won't hurt me. Don't worry." She smiled somewhat, and I could feel her eyes on me as I walked over to the woman that started the whole thing. She didn't see me approaching; wasn't look my direction. "Miss Campbell." I said, surprising myself by how tight my voice sounded. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?" She turned my way, her features drawn together tightly. She had a horrible frown on her face, and crossed her arms slowly over her chest. "Lauren's not a violent girl, I know that. Something must have really pissed her off to get her like that. What did you say?" My chest was getting tighter with each word I spoke, and I could almost feel my blood boiling underneath my skin. She stepped forward slightly, but I made sure I didn't back away. I wasn't scared.

"I simply said what needed to be done. That friend of yours is in league with the Devil, isn't it obvious?" She held her hands out in the universal "see?" gesture, and I sighed. "Yes, you heard what I said. He is trying to stop God's judgment. It's only obvious that this is what is happening." I closed my hands into fists at my sides, and closed my eyes as well. "You can deny it all you want, but don't think that changes anything. People that meddle with God's judgment... it's only right that they should be punished. Am I wrong? I know you believe me—"

"Listen here, Miss Campbell. I know how you feel. But you better keep your damn opinions to yourself as long as I'm around. You can say what you think about Rue when I'm dead. Do you understand me?" I set my eyes hard on her, and to my relief, she backed up a few feet. '_Something still feels wrong here... L! Oh, fuck! Where did he go?'_ "I mean it. Try anything with him... you'll regret it if you do." I turned on my heel and stormed the other way, right past Abigail, muttering an excuse as I passed her. I didn't mean to say that last part, it just slipped from my lips. I hoped it had scared her shitless, though. She needed to be set straight one way or the other. I had no idea where L could be, let alone any idea of where to start searching. But I was going to find him, whether it took all day or not.

I searched the store from top to bottom. Every aisle I passed I looked in thoroughly, even though I knew he wasn't there. Just hoping to find one sign of him. It must've taken a good half an hour to look for him, and finally I sat against a shelve, exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. I wanted to find him, why the hell wasn't he turning up? '_Oh, my God. What if he went outside__—__No... there's no way he would do that. He's not an idiot, he knows that's dangerous...'_ Still, I felt myself looking toward the front of the store, trying to see out the doors. I couldn't see him. I placed my head in my hands, wondering why this had to happen now. I had searched that fucking store up and down, but no sign of him. Suddenly a thought popped into my head. '_Wait. Stores usually have a loading dock... something... for authorized personnel. There has to be one here! I haven't looked for that!'_ I sprang to my feet immediately, my energy suddenly renewed as if I had never been looking in the first place. The loading dock was almost always in the back of the store, so that's where I headed first. A door next to the freezers happened to catch my attention, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The sign hanging on it said "Loading Dock—Authorized Personnel Only." I just hoped it wasn't locked. Which, if it was... there was no way he could've gotten in. And that meant he really _wasn't_ in the store at all. Stepping forward, I tried the door handle. It felt cold in my hand, and turned just like I hoped it would. The door swung open easily, but inside it was pitch black. I decided not to turn on a light, lest I attract any attention to myself. ":L?:" I called out, stepping inside and closing the door.

Almost immediately, a voice answered back. ":Yes?:" I grinned from ear to ear. He was okay... he was alive... he was in the store! I heard footsteps coming my way, and all of a sudden a glaring light from over head shone in my eyes. Another reason why I didn't want to turn on the light. L stood in front of me, a questioning look on his usually blank face. I couldn't help myself; I walked forward and wrapped him in my arms. He patted me softly on the back, then pulled himself away. ":You've got to warn me before you do that.:" He said in a matter of fact manner, and I laughed. ":What do you want? Did it ever occur to you that I came back here to be by myself?:" I rolled my eyes. That was L. Probably the most solitary creature on the face of the Earth. I loved him for it, too; it meant that I got to teach him how to enjoy other peoples company.

I sighed loudly, placing my hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. It would've been a bit more effective had L not been as tall as I, but I worked with what I had. ":I was looking for you everywhere. I just woke up about an hour ago, and I got involved in something... did you come in here to get away from the fight?:" I asked, gesturing to the closed door. He raised one eyebrow, looking at me intently.

":Fight?:" He repeated, looking at the door himself as if he expected something to be there. ":No, I didn't hear about any fight. Why, what happened? Is anyone hurt?:" I smiled a little at the masked bit of genuine concern he held in his voice. L didn't like to see people get hurt, even if he cared not to show his compassion most of the time. It was still there, just in hiding. ":Raito, tell me what happened.:" He said in a slightly exasperated tone of voice.

":Uh, not much. It was Miss Campbell. She and Lauren got into a bit of an argument, that was all. You know what she usually says... she doesn't like you, L.:"

":Really, I never would've guessed. She wants get rid of me, am I correct?:" I nodded and he looked to the side. ":It's not like I expected any different. There are a lot of people out there right now that are making themselves believe this is 'God's judgment' or some other kind of tripe.:" I rolled my eyes again. ":What? What's that look? You can't say that she's not being irrational, am I wrong?:"

":No, you're not wrong L.:" I walked past him to a few crates that were sitting against the wall. It was cold in there, and I shivered a little as I sat down. L walked up beside me and sat down in his typical fashion, legs pressed up against his chest. ":It's just... don't you think a lot of people are acting irrational right now? This is a terrible situation we're in, you realize.:"

":Yes, but those people aren't me. I don't act irrational. Seems like they should follow suit, if I may say so myself.:" I shot him a nasty look.

":Not everyone is you, Lawliet.:" His eyes narrowed slightly, and he looked ahead. ":And you shouldn't expect everyone you meet or don't meet to be as efficient and capable as you are. It's just wishful thinking, it's not going to happen.:" L shrugged his thin shoulders.

":I never asked for it to. Did you hear me say that?:" I shook my head. ":Let's not argue. If she wants me gone, well... she's going to get her wish. It's going to happen soon, I can tell.:" My heart sank, and I placed my hand on his back, stroking it softly. He turned his head in my direction and smiled a little. ":Don't worry. I do plan to spend as much time as possible with you until I leave.:"

I sighed, closing my eyes. ":You know I don't want you to go, L.:" He was silent for a minute, and I could hear him breathing gently.

":Yes, I know. I expected that, of course. You love me. There's only a few things worse to you than my death. And... I love you as well.:" I opened my eyes and looked at him, how calm his face looked in that moment. He really didn't look like someone who was about to face their own death. Then again, L didn't do anything that was 'typical'. He had his own way of doing things, of dealing with challenges. It was always better than everyone else's methods, of course. Because he was L. He was a genius. One of the most efficient people I had ever met. He was mine. I didn't want to lose him again. ":I'm sorry to disappoint you like this, Raito. I know you're thinking... how are you going to go on without me?:"

":Of course I am!:" I interrupted, feeling my heart sink even lower. ":Because I don't know how! I may know how to do a lot of things but live without you isn't one of them, Lawliet!:" I let out my breath, and then spoke again, having no clue what I was doing. ":You've never even stopped for one minute to think about this! I mean, what the Hell makes you so sure you're going to die? Huh?:" It felt like everything I had been keeping on my chest ever since he told me lifted off at that moment, but I still felt no relief. Just sadness, coursing through my veins. ":You're so selfish, L. You won't think about it. You just assume you're right because you've been right before. Did you ever think you might be wrong? No! You don't think that, do you?:" I saw his expression change to one of slight disbelief, and he climbed off the box and stood staring at me. It wasn't long before I got up, too. ":You're not perfect, L! You can't be right all the time! You're wrong this time! Please...:" I paused. ":Please admit it...:"

There was a moment of silence between us, and L exhaled loudly. ":Raito...:" He started, but then fell silent again. Finally, he took me by the hand, leaned in and kissed me. There was absolutely no passion in it this time, like there was before, just love. And I don't know how he did it, because L wasn't one to show love in his daily ritual, but he did. He stood there kissing me for what must have been fifty seconds, before I finally had to break away just to breathe. Somehow his hands hand ended up tangled in my hair, and we were less than an inch apart from each other. ":I don't want to admit that I'm wrong because I'm not one hundred-percent certain that I _am_ wrong.:" He shook his head, closing his dark eyes. ":The moment I answered my cell phone yesterday morning, something tried to get at me. It didn't succeed, but I don't know why just yet. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out why I didn't end up like them. The reason that I can dispose of them with my mind? It's just a glitch, I believe. A step on the way to what's been coming for me this entire time. It's been catching up with me...:" He stopped talking finally, and rested his head on my shoulder, silent.

":I don't believe you. I don't think it's going to catch up with you, L. I refuse to believe that.:" I whispered, running my hands through his hair. I nearly jumped when I heard him chuckle. It was an odd sound; he rarely laughed.

":Oh, Raito. You're such an optimist.:"

Author's note: ...

...please don't kill me anyone. I actually don't know how long it took to finish the final product of chapter 11, but I've been busy. It's not an excuse, I know. But I still feel like I must say it nonetheless. I tried to make up for the amount of time by putting forth more effort on this chapter. I made it longer, made it better (In my opinion) and tried to please you people. So I hope I didn't lose any readers, because that would be heart breaking. Seriously, though. I really am sorry for the amount of time it took to write this. I hope you like it, still. Rate and Review, please!


End file.
